Rogue
by Dimitrovski
Summary: A world without the symbol of peace, Izuku Midoriya. Two years after his death by a villain, strange attacks started happening across Japan. However they weren't caused by villains but by heroes. With the trust of the public fading, it's up to former number one heros girlfriend, Uraraka Ochako and her friends to solves these attacks.
1. Prologue

Uraraka woke up from a terrible nightmare. A nightmare that she wished that she could bury it deep inside her closet from her mind and lock it, forgetting everything. She didn't want to relive the moment that broke her heart. Thinking about it brought tears to her eyes as she was panting for her breath. Her chest was going up and down really fast, indicating the dream had scared the gravity girl to the point that she was out of breath. You could see the sweat pouring down her face, probably because of the hot sun that was attacking her through her window to her left. It was one of the hottest summers. You could literally put an egg on a car and make a great omelet.

Ochako clenched her fists together while grabbing her cover. A small tear fell on the sheet as she remembered the horrible dream that she endured during the night. She was struggling to keep herself from crying especially since it was already two years since the event. She shouldn't be crying but her tears were threatening of escaping her eyelids. Today would be extremely hard to control her emotion since it was the day that her world fell down and it was up to her friends and family to pick her up. She didn't want them to feel pity for her, she had to control herself and to be strong like everyone else. But at last, she couldn't stop her face from becoming a waterfall as she brought her legs together and hug herself. All of her emotions were coming out in this single moment of reflexion from the past: sadness, anger, anxiety, depression and many others. She couldn't stop her emotion from flowing through her body

"...Deku..." She choked up his name. Just his name brought bad memories. Her Lover was gone and she can't bring him back to her and to her heart. When he left he took with him a piece of her heart, killing it in the process. It took months for her friends to fix it but the scar was still there and the feeling of emptiness was never gone. Deku was everything for her. He was her pillar when she was in her saddest time when she thought that she wasn't strong enough to be a hero. He was always there to encourage her and to support her no matter what, simply because he loves her. Sure, generally he was like that, always there to help others in needs like Toka who he managed to change his opinion on quirk world by sacrificing his well-being to save him but with her, he would kill himself if it was to make sure that she lives. Unfortunately, this is what happened.

"This... unfair," Uraraka told herself. Of course, she knew that heroes will have to sacrifice themselves one day, it was part of being a hero, willing to put yourself in danger to saves others that need protection. She had no problem in sacrificing herself if it's to save her loved one. You can call a hypocrite if you like, she still didn't want to see her friends sacrificing their life especially if it's to protect her. She didn't anybody to get hurt because of her. Every day when Izuku would leave save innocents people, she couldn't stop herself from being worried Her biggest fear was that one day he wouldn't come back home and to learn that a villain managed to best him in the end. She put these thoughts in the back of her head because she was thinking irrationally. Afterall Deku was the greatest hero that ever live. He was number one followed by Bakugo and Todoroki. There was nothing that could stop him. Well, that's what she thought at the time.

Deciding that she need to get up and face this day, she grabbed her nightshirt and wiped away the tears on her faces. Banishing the last thought of the nightmare

"Come Uraraka. You're stronger than this, stop crying like a baby and get up." Uraraka said while gritting her teeth together. She pulls the sheet away from her as she examined the empty space next to her. This is space where Izuku slept, right next to her while they were cuddling. A smile appeared on her face as she was remembering the good time that they had with this bed. They even had to repair it one time after he returned from his trip to the United States. It was the longest time that they were separated from each other. The sexual frustration inside of them was so strong that once he returned to her, he didn't waste any time on undressing her. If it wasn't for the thick wall, the whole neighborhood would have heard her screams.

When her feet touched the ground, she shrieked a little. The floor was so cold that you could have sworn that Todoroki had frozen the floor in ice. Enduring the coldness from the floor, she walked toward the window. She looked through it, scanning the beautiful view. From her room she could see her pool in her backyard. During these hot summers, Izuku and her would always swim together, enjoying the cool water underneath the sun. They had so much fun. Deku started acting like a child once he was inside the water, splashing cold water on me when she was trying to tan her skin. It always ends up in a water fight. Alright, it would be a lie if she told you that it always ends up in a water fight. Sometimes they like to spice things up. Ochako and Izuku would get intimate with each other in the pool. The fear that someone may catch them exchanging their fluid together, increased the thrill in their act. You could say that Uraraka was a bit of exhibitionist, which means that she was the one to engage in the sexual act outdoor. Deku was too shy to do it on his own. He would protest in the beginning but his girlfriend had a charm in her that he couldn't just ignore. When she wanted to try something new, he couldn't stop her until she got what she wanted. Eventually, he would give up especially when she started to rub at the right place. He could be so intoxicated by the softness of her skin and the smell of her woman scent that he would do anything to release himself. Ochako always like to see that she could sometimes dominate her lover, the greatest hero in the world. She couldn't stop herself from thinking like this. Sometimes guilt would fill her mind because she thought that she was taking advantage from him but Deku didn't see it like that. He told her that he didn't feel being taken advantage of and that secretly he was enjoyed her dominance. His confession encouraged her on trying new things and on taking the more dominant role on the bed.

While she was reliving the good memories of Deku by her side with a smile on her face, a smile that was even brighter than All might himself during his prime years, she heard her phone ringing. She turned around to see her cell phone on top of her drawer. She sighed, saddened that she was pulled away from her thought. she didn't want to face the world today. She walked toward the phone and pick it up. She looked at the screen to see the image of Tsuyu. Tsuyu and Ochako became bestfriends since the day they were teamed up during te boot camp. The frog girl managed to save her from Toga by using her tongue to throw her out of sight. When Deku wasn't there for her, she could always go to her frog friend for help and advice if she needed any. She was there for her no matter what. And for that, they would tell each other all of their secrets, knowing that none of them will break the trust that they had for each other. They were even closer than before after Deku's death by a villain. During her time of grief, she would spend her nights in her bestfriend's house, crying herself to sleep while Tsuyu would wrap her arms around her until she fell to sleep. She was there to comfort her during her state of depression. She never complained about her crying or her need of comfort. She didn't see her as someone weak instead she saw as a friend who lost the love of his life. She understood partly her lost because she and Deku were friends but she couldn't imagine the pain of Uraraka from losing Deku. The only thing she could do to appease her friend pain is to be there at her side when she needed a companion to express her emotions.

Uraraka was so grateful that she had best friend that she could rely on. A friend who is always there for her during her time of grief. Deciding she waited long enough, she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Tsuyu how are you doing" Ochako was trying her best to hide her sadness from her friend but unfortunately, she saw through her masquerade. She knew what day it was, that's why she decided to call her. Just like last year Uraraka would try to isolate herself, inside her house, from everyone including her. And Every year she would force her to come out of her shell because she knew that Deku wouldn't want his love to mourn his death forever. He wanted her to move on and to find happiness without him.

"The real question *ribbit* how are you YOU doing" She made sure to make it clear that her call wasn't about her feelings but the feelings of her bestfriend. She won't sit there and let her friend be drowned by depression.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me" Ochako answered, hoping that she wouldn't ask the question while crossing her fingers.

"If you're fine then you are available to come at the reunion... right?*ribbit*"

" _Damn it"_ Uraraka mentally scream in her head. She knew that she wanted her to get out of her house and to join the others but she didn't feel like seeing everyone today. All she wanted was to relax in her empty house

"I'm sorry..." She didn't have time to finish before Tsuyu cut her off.

"Stop trying to find an excuse. You know that Deku wouldn't want you to sit alone in this house. He wants you to get out and to live again. The most important thing for him was always making sure that you are happy even if weren't dating at the time. Remember what he told you before he died."

How could she forget the last moment of her love before he was taken away from her and his family. These imagines were permanently graved inside her mind. The figure of Deku standing in front of her, saving her from the villain attack. Bright colors were filling the atmosphere. She could see the blue, orange, red, yellow, green... basically all the colors of a rainbow. To this day, nobody knew what happened to make these bright color, blinding everyone. Their best guess was something that the villain did to kill Deku. She remembered that she was lying on the ground behind Deku, trying to see his features. Struggling to see him, he heard his voice.

"Death is not the end of everything" He words echoed through her ears as the light was getting brighter by the minutes. eventually, she couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly, there was a giant shock wave, sending everyone flying away from the battle. We heard an explosion andthe light died down. When she stared back at his last location, she couldn't find him or the villain for that matter. He was completely gone with no trace of his body. They tried to search for him but they couldn't found him. The explosion disintegrated his body completely.

Snapping out of her memories, she sighs before responding. "Yes I know"

"Then you know that he wanted you to move on. Like he said 'death is not the end of everything'. You shouldn't let it stop you from enjoying life. I will never know the full extent of your pain but I know that sitting there all alone is not the proper way to leave the past behind and to look up at the future.*Ribbit" Tsuyu was trying desperately to convince Uraraka to join the reunion.

"I know" Ochako told her. She knew that she was right about everything. Deku wouldn't want her to feel sorrow over his death but it was hard to stop these feelings inside of her. Every day she wishes that he could be there once again with her but she knew that it would never happen but she still dreams.

"Plus, everyone misses you. It's been a long time since we haven't see the rest of our classmate. Everyone took a day off to honor his death. You should be there with us, next to his memorial." Froppy said, hoping that she managed to convince Uraraka once again to join them.

After thinking about it, a small smile appeared on her face. As usually Tsuyu succeeded in changing her mind as usual. She gave her a small giggled as she thought how ridiculous their situation was. For the second time, she denied everyone to see her until her bestfriend gave her a call and change her mind. It almost seems like they were in a comical anime.

"Alright Tsuyu, I will come like every year" She could hear her friend chuckling as she also knew about their strange situation during this time of the year. She sensed that the frog girl was happy for convincing me once again.

"See you in two hours." Asui said before ending the call. Oraraka shook her head before putting back her phone on top of her drawer, her smile not leaving her face.

She opened her drawer to pick up a new pair of pink bra. Inside of it, something caught her attention. Next, to her bras, she saw Deku's journal of all the heroes and villains he faces off. This book was everything for her love. She kept it so that she could still have a small presence of his in this house. Since his death, her house wasn't home anymore. It was just a place where she could rest. She remembered the good times that she had with him every day. They would cook, clean and watch movies together. She always liked to snuggle on his chest during a movie marathon. It was his presence that filled her life with joy but now, just like Tsuyu said, she needed to find it again.

She looked at the journal in her hands with a grin. She rose it and kissed the cover.

"Your love will always be there in my heart. No one could replace you." Ochako knew that one day she will have to move forward. Even if she started dating, it would not fill her heart. she could find, in the future, someone that she will like to start a relationship but he will never be Deku, her soulmate.

After finished dressing up, she took her breakfast which composed of cereal. Then she took her car keys and drove to the meeting.

Uraraka arrived at the beach. She could see her former classmates from UA with some teachers. Midnight, All might, Mic, director Nedzu and even Aisawa was there to honor his death. We were at the same beach that Deku had to clean up to form his body so that he could contain the power of one for all. Uraraka knew about Izuku's quirk and its stockpile abilities. He had told her during the second year in UA. The only other peoples that knew about Deku's quirk are Bakugo, which he told him before me by accident, Lida and Todoroki who learned after they graduated. The place is still perfectly clean after 9 years. The city made sure to hire a cleanup crew to make sure it doesn't go the way it was.

"OCHAKO YOU CAME" uraraka heard the voice of Mina who was her second bestfriend. She was also there for her during her time of grief during for the first few months. Mina hasn't changed really. She was still a ball of joy and free-spirited. She ran toward and catch her in her arms. Ochako wasn't surprised by this. She knew that she likes giving hugs to her friends and family.

"We should say hi to everyone." As the acid girl dragged her toward their classmates she saw Tsuyu waving her hand at her. Shyly, she waved back.

"Hi everybody, Uraraka finally joined us." Mina told the rest of the heroes. They turned around to greet her with a smile. A smile that you tell that they were filled with sorrow. This time of the year was always hard for everyone. After three years in UA, they practically became a family and losing a member also left them heartbroken. Each one of them had a special bond with Deku. Whether it was at a professional level or at a personal level

His death had affected all of us. That's why they gathered here, to remind themselves of his sacrifice and what's it take to be a hero.

"I'm glad you joined us today."

Todoroki addressed to her with a plain look on his face like the usual. But she could see that there a hint of sadness in his expression. The truth is that Lida and Izuku were bestest friends but he and Todoroki were more than just friends, they were practically brothers. They always had each other back. When they were together, no villain had the chance to defeat them. They were unstoppable, well at least they were until five years ago. She knows that he's feeling guilty for what happened. He was supposed to be there to protect his back but he failed to do it. We all tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault but it wouldn't get rid of his culpability. Ever since that day he tried to redeem his death by working harder to become the greatest hero. That's something that she admired about him, his strong will to live up to Deku accomplishment.

"Me too" she gave him a small smile to which he returned. She looked at his hand to see a ring on the ring finger. She smiled at this. She remembered the wedding last year. It took him a long time but he managed to find the courage to propose momo. Everybody was waiting for this moment to happen. If he had waited for any longer, Momo would have forced him to marry her. I don't think he would have complained if this happened. The only reason he managed to take her hand is that Kirishima force him to do it. Thinking of his wife, she looks over his shoulder to see Momo talking to Toru. They were enjoying themselves in their conversation, probably talking about their exploits

"What's on your mind" Shoto asked her, knowing that she was in her own thought.

"Nothing really, just the thought of you two makes me wonder if Deku and I will be married if he was alive." She gave him a sad smile. It was her hope after they graduated from UA

"Knowing you two, I bet you would have been the one to propose to him. You know how he is. He isn't the type to take a huge step in a relationship."

She gave him a small giggle because it was the truth. Deku would never had the courage to propose to her. He was the shy type but that's why she loves him. Something about his shyness is really attractive.

"Don't you dare talk like that, you aren't better than him. If I remember right, Kirishima and Denki force you to marry her because you were too scared to ask her." A chuckle escaped his mouth.

"You're right, I'm not much better." With that said they both fell into silence. They turned their head to look Deku grave. It had a flower on it. Before coming here she bought a bouquet of flower, rose one to be more precise. She walks up toward his grave and put the flowers on it. She closed her eyes and gave one last prayer to his soul.

"I hope you are in peace my love. Don't worry, one day we will be reunited again and remember that I will always love you." As she said it, she could feel tears pouring down her cheeks. Her hands were trembling a bit.

"Uraraka" She her name being a call from behind. She turned around to see Izuku's mother, staring at her She also had tears falling down her eyes. Immediately she grabbed the old woman in her arms and hold her as if her life depended on it. Inko returned the hug as she cried harder. They were both trying to comfort each other. They knew the pain that the other one felt. The pain of a lost love and the pain of a lost child. Those pain were unbearable compared to the others. Uraraka rested her hand on her shoulder while clenching her shirt.

"I miss... him" Ochako told her.

"I know... I... miss him too." She started rubbing her back for comfort.

"I wished he was there with us. I feel so empty without him." She was starting to feel better as she was letting go of her emotion which were boiled down inside of her. Once both women let out their heart for their lost one, they pulled away from each other and both of them had a smile on their face.

"Do you think that we could move on?" She asked the mother to which she looked with a warm smile.

"Yes, I believed we can. We still have our friend and family on our side. We will never forget him, a small part of him will always be there with us. You can't fully remove him from our heart. We just have to live on with the good memories of him and to honor him for his courageous action."

Ochako nodded at her response, agreeing a hundred percent with her. A small part of Deku presence will still be there with her inside her memories.

"Hello young ladies, I'm glad you came." All might came toward us. His smile wasn't as bright as before during his hero days but it was more genuine. He also was still in pain for what happened. He wished that he was there to protect it. Gravity girl knew the depth of their relationship. In the beginning All might be his idol, then his mentor and finally he became something more important to him, a father. All might, likewise, saw him a son that he never had. He wanted to protect him but more importantly he wanted to train him so he could protect himself against the countless villains in this world. So when he died, a part of him blame himself for not being a better teacher. Uraraka could understand his guilt.

All might gave Ochako a small hug of comfort before moving right next to Inko, wrapping one arm around her waist. Inko smile as she rested her head on his chest to which Ochako fiended this scene adorable. All might have spent hours apologizing to her for not being a better teacher for him especially since he told her that he will raise him as his own. Fortunately for him, Inko never blame the retired hero for her son died. She knew that he did all of his best to train him. It was the duty of a hero to protect the innocent and if it required to sacrifice himself, then he will do it. The probability of her son sacrifice couldn't deny, after all, he was the greatest hero which means powerful villain would want to take her son's life.

But still, it didn't stop All might for apologizing to her. He had made his duty to take care of his successor's mother for him. He wasn't about to let her grief alone. During all this time they spent together, a strong relationship was built between the two. A relationship far more than a friend helping a woman who lost her child. You could see that they took a liking to each other. They would spend most of their free time in her house together, enjoying each other company. Uraraka had never seen All might this happy before. Everybody knew that sooner or later they will confess their feelings and that they will be officially a couple. They were just taking their time, making sure that they weren't pushing things to early. As the two lovers were snuggling to each other, Aizawa interuptted them.

"We should start the speech." He still had his plain looking face as if he was bore by this. He probably miss his bag.

"I genuine surprise that you still come here" Ochako asked her former teacher. He looked at her before responding.

"Of course I'm here and I will be here until the end of my life. Believe me or not but I do care about my student especially, you guys. Deku managed to show me that he could be a real hero. His sacrifice many others child who wish to become a hero as him. His death should be something that everybody should remember. His action had a deep message about being a true hero."

Uraraka was taken aback by this. She didn't imagine that her former teacher was admiring Deku's action and that he really cares for us. During her time with him, she thought that he was someone who wouldn't express his emotion, fearing that it may compromise his hero duty. ' _I guess the mister Aizawa has a heart after all, really cute'_ She thought while a giggled escaped her mouth. He rolled his eyes from her reaction before positioning himself behind the grave. Inko turned All might face to the side before and kiss his cheek to which the former number one hero blushed before returning the kids to her forehead. During these last five years, the woman with the help of all might managed to lose a great amount of weight. She looked almost like her former self when Izuku was just a child. He had used his American dream plan to help her but of course, the regime was far less painful and difficult than her son's regime. Although it was still hard for her however she followed it without complaining. Now, her coaches couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Something inside of him was waking, something he hasn't felt since he was a teenager.

Toshinori stood beside Aizawai as he was about to begin.

"Everyone stops talking and listen in."

Everyone inturrepted their conversation to look up at the two standing behind Izuku's grave. Everyone was all ears, even the B class like Aizawa gave turn to Toshinori.

"Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me and misses Midoriya. We came here to give our respect to your former classmate who became the greatest hero in our existence. He was even greater than me in my opinion, always ready to sacrifice is well being for others. When he entered the UA high, he had a dream of becoming the number one hero. He didn't only want to be a hero but the best among them. He spent three years trying to master his newfound quirk so he could be able to help the people that needed him." As he said it each one of them reflected on how Izuku helped them in the past. For Todoroki, he remembered when he saved him from himself during the sports festival. He showed him that he could become a hero while using his left side, after all, it was his quirk, not his father's but it his friend's words to make him realize it. It was this small action that sparked the friendship between them and Todoroki had made the promise to always be there for his friend no matters difficult the task was. Next to him Tokoyami was also reflecting on his relationship with him. He got a great amount of respect for him and he thought that he had a debt to pay since the day he saved him in the boot camp during their first years. When he lost control over dark shadow, Izuku wasn't about to let him go into a rampage. With the help of Shoji, He managed to lure Dark shadow toward Bakugo and Todoroki in which they used their quirk to free him from the monster inside of him. If it wasn't for Deku who decided to save him and Bakugo at the same time, he wouldn't be here, today, to honor his death. ' _May you found peace in the afterlife my friend'_ he thought as he gave a small bow to his memorial grave.

Uraraka had tears in her eyes. She was happy to know that her lover's Idol was praising him so much. If he was there she bet that he would also have been in tears. She was glad he had a positive impact on each one of them. She couldn't be more proud of him. ' _I hope that you can see how much you affected them in their life from wherever who are right now." She_ thought while looking at the sky, hoping that he heard her message from the heavens. Not only did him change their lives all together but he changed hers for the better. She wouldn't be there today if it wasn't for him.

All might continued his speech Two years ago, a powerful villain attacked this city, creating chaos everywhere. Flames were eating everything in their path. Buildings were falling down. We had to evacuate the civilian inside a bunker which was made for this kind of situation. Plenty of heroes were there to stop this villain, including the former A class students. Everyone fought hard to defeat him, unfortunately he was using this fight to spread more chaos in the city. Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Momo, ,Mina, Tsuyu and of course, Izuku were fighting the villain while the rest of us were busy saving the civilians who were trapped by the debris. Hundreds of people would have been there if not for your bravery. I still remember this fight as if it was yesterday. Many of you felt defeated, hopeless against this powerful opponent." All might looks directly at Todoroki because he knew that he was blaming himself for not being strong enough. He understood his a guilt, he really did, but he didn't want him to get beaten up by it. Todoroki just looked back at him with no expression on his face.

"Especially you, Todoroki, you fight side by side with Deku and you feel like you had let him down. But It isn't true, you did everything in you could to stop him" All might turn around to look at the rest of the crow.

"When this villain managed to penetrate the bunker, he had planned to kill everyone inside. Uraraka was there to stop him but she has pushed away against the crowd. As an energy ball was forming between his hands, Deku, even though his bones were broken, use all of his strength to run towards the assailant. I never look someone with this much anger and determination to save others. He was faster than the speed of sound. When he reaches him, he gave realize all of his quirk energy to stop his blast. Unfortunately, it didn't go well for him. The moment he punched him with his broken hand, brights lights were covering the room, blinding us. We didn't know what was happening. We heard a small explosion and the light died down, Deku nor the villain were there. They completely disappeared. We spent months searching for any signs of his whereabouts and any pieces of information that he could find on this villain. Sadly, we didn't find anything. After two years with no clues to known what happened back then, he concluded that his body must have disintegrated by the explosion, killing him instantly."

Uraraka had hoped a long time ago that Deku might one day appear but her hopes died down just like everyone, as days became weeks, weeks months and finally months became years. She had to accept that he was true which something that broke her heart and fills her with guilt. She thought that she was giving up too quickly on him

"We came were all together to remember his courageous action against a tough villain. When he ran, I knew that there wasn't any doubt or hesitation in his action. He knew what will happen if he fails to stop him, so without giving a second thought he ran toward him, ready to defend the innocents. He knew that his move was probably his last but he didn't care about it, the ultimate goal on his mind was to save all of them. And his goal caused him his demise but a noble one. There is nothing nobler inside a hero than self-sacrifice. While he left us, he also gave us a message through his action. The hero must be willing to push himself to his limits to save the people around him with no hesitation or doubt. Our protection is second place compared to the protection of the innocents. We can't let our personal feelings get the best of us during our duty. When the time comes where you have to make a tough decision in your duty, I want you to remember Izuku's last action and use it to remind yourself what's the true essence of a hero. This will help you to make the right decision and to stay on the right path of justice."

As the speech was getting close to ending, Uraraka could see some heroes walking up toward Deku's grave to deposed their flowers on it before returning to their place.

"Now we should have a minute of silence for the greatest hero."

Everyone stood silently, their thought of him were all filling their head. Ochako was using this moment to enjoy the atmosphere around them, the hot sun shining above her, the sounds of waves landing on the sand and the birds singing on top of the trees. The beach was really beautiful, it reminded her the first time they had a picnic together, that's where he told her that he cleaned up all by himself. In the beginning, she didn't believe him but once she learned the truth about his quirk, she knew that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't lie to her even though it could cause him trouble especially if he lied about his injuries. She didn't see him hurt.

Suddenly she heard an explosion in the sky. She looks up to see firework exploding, signally the end of the one-minute silence. She turn her head to find the source of the fireworks which was Bakugo. He used his quirk to delay his explosion. He sends sparks of flames in the air. After her few seconds it explodes like a firework. The difference was that his fireworks only had one color red but she didn't mind. She knew that it was his way of expressing himself. While appreciating Bakugo explosion, he felt someone presence moving closer to her. Lida right next to her. It's a long time since they saw each other. She was glad that he was here. Back during they first year in UA, her Izuku and Lida were inseparable. They fully supported one another when they needed help. She remembered the time when Deku with the help of Todoroki helped her friend from the hero killer. According to him he lost his way of being a hero until the both of them put him back on track.

"He was the best of us" lida told her while adjusting his glasses. "His action guides me every day you know? Ever since that horrible day, I trained my hardest so I could live up to his legacy but every day I can't stop the feeling that I somehow to let him down and that I should work harder"

Uraraka grabbed her friend shoulder, interrupting him. She knew all of his feelings, he wanted to make his best friend hard by being the best hero he could be.

"Don't beat yourself too hard Alright? You've done plenty enough to save people. You're even number three for crying out loud. If Deku was here he would have been proud and happy for you. So why don't you take a break and relax a bit." She said while nods in affirmation.

"You're right but I can't rest now. I have a case to continue. Once it's done I show to take a small vacation. We should hang out again, just like back the old days, don't you think."

She will like that indeed. It's been a lot of time that they didn't talk to each other. She wonders what were the cases he's been participating. She told lida to call her when he's free so they could talk to each other again.

When she was about to leave the beach, Mina ran toward her to stop her from leaving.

"Ochako, you should wait a bit longer" Mina was panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Why is that?" she asked with a confused look on her face to which Mina responds with smirk.

"Because... I think that Bakugo wants to ask you on a date" she cooed. Her eyes sparkle as she was happy that her friend was about to be asked on a date even though she was surprised that Bakugo, from all the people, was interested in her.

Ochako looked pass Mina to see Bakugo staring at her. She didn't know how to feel about this. Sure they became great friends, when she had no hopes of being a hero after Deku's death, he was the one help her build her confidence. He yelled at her for being a crybaby, instead of going out there, fighting for Justice like a real hero. He told her that Deku would have been in shame to see her this weak after his death. In the beginning she thought that he was beain mean. She couldn't remember how many times she had cursed him, even the others girls were shocked at her bad languages. Over time, she learned that he was acting this way, not to be mean but to help her fight in his own way. Many days they spent training together. He would teach her fighting techniques so she could be stronger in case she ever faces a powerful villain as the one Deku faced. He showed her that if she wanted to defend her loved ones then she should end her foolishness and work harder. She was grateful for his help, not only did he took her mind of Deku'absence but he help be stronger and faster. Also she discovered that Kacchan could actually be nice. He wasn't always angry, it's just his nature, she guessed. She managed to see his soft spots when he treated her wounds with care or when he would let her rest on his chest after an exhausting spar.

Overall, Bakugo was a good man and he could be tender if he wanted to but was she ready to go on a date with him or with any other guys for that matter.

"I don't know Mina, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this" She told her friend.

Mina grabs her by the face and yanks her until their faces were inches away from one another.

"Listen to me, I'm not asking you to forget about Izuku or to fall in love with Bakugo. All I want is for you to get out of your house and explore the world. You should start entering the dating scene. You can't be alone forever, there is a lot of great guys out there somewhere and you will be missing out. I know that no one could replace Deku in your heart but I think it's time for you to open it up for someone else to fill part of its void, just enough to make you happy again."

Ochako knew that her friend was right. She needed to open up herself. Plus it would be a lie if she said that she didn't find him attractive. She wondered a few time what it would be like to kiss him, of course these thoughts appear about one and a haft year after Izuku's death and not before. Before she didn't have any man in her mind except for him.

"He's coming, I'm going to leave you two alone" Mina winked at her while giggling before she left them alone. She only rolls her eyes at her friend's reaction but she did have a smile plastered on her face.

Bakugo was really nervous to do this. He didn't know how to ask a girl out since he mostly scares them away. The only thing he could use is his appearance. He always thought of himself as a Greek god. Uraraka could see he was sweating a little bit.

" _Get a hold of yourself, you're acting like the stupid nerd."_ he thought while gritting his teeth together. Hee found the courage to ask her out. He was no longer trembling, he was ready to do this. It should be easy, he's not fighting a monster, he's just gonna talk to a girl. No problem at all.

When Kacchan reaches Ochako, they stood there, looking at each other. She used this to take a better look at him. She was right, he was really attractive. She could see his build body under his shirt. His biceps were really big, she thought he could bend a piece of metal if he wanted to. Overall he was good looking. He even had some features that Deku didn't have, like his face. It wasn't a plain looking like her dead boyfriend. It gave him a strong expression when you saw him.

 _"I haven't realized that he was this built"_

She couldn't deny herself that she would like to feel his muscle right now.

She snapped out of her daydream when she heard Kacchan coughing to get her attention. He looked annoyed that she wasn't listening to him. She immediately turned red when she found herself staring too long at his body.

"I'm sorry, what did you say" She said while looking at her feet, embarrassed by her actions. She hopes that he didn't catch her staring at him. It will be too awkward if he did. Luckily it doesn't feel like she was caught.

"I said if you wanted to eat somewhere together." He asked harshly this time, to make sure that she is listening. When Uraraka was thinking whether or not to go out at dinner with him, Mina words echoed through her mind.

" _it's time for you to open it up for someone else to fill part of its void, just enough to make you happy again."_

She needed to open up her heart. Bakugo was actually nice if you get to know him better. Maybe it could work for both of them if they start dating. You never know until you try it. Plus Deku would have wanted her to find someone else to make her happy if he was gone.

" _Goddamnit, how is it this hard. The answer yes or no for fuck sake. Even momo knew that when half and half basterd proposed to her while wearing her slutty outfit."_ Kaguko groaned when she took, in his perspective, too much of her time to respond.

Finally, she took a big breath and responds with her biggest smile ever. "I would love too"

"whatever," He said while rolling his eyes but she could see that a small smile was appearings on his lips. She knew that he was trying to play tough like he didn't care but it wasn't the truth. All these months together have proven to her that he really cares about her and maybe now, he cares about her in a more romantically way.

They both left the beach and entered his car. She look back her friends to see Tsuyu giving her approved smile and mina a thumb up. Both of them were happy to see her take a big step in the dating world. She sighs before looking back at Bakugo who started the engine. During all ride, they didn't look at each other. Bakugo was focusing on driving while Ochako was looking at of the window, admiring the beauty of the city.

They arrived at a Italian restaurant name el papi. It was a decent restaurant. Uraraka had her firsts a few times with Deku when they were dating for the first time. She really likes the food in there.

When they entered a waiter greeted them. He asked how many seat.

"Two seats and hurry up" Bakugo told the man before following him toward their table in the far corner of the room.

Uraraka always like the decor of the room. It has an old Italian renaissance vibe. There were different paintings, made by a painter who specializes in the Renaissance art, hanging on the wall for all of the customer to see. It was absolutely beautiful, she wished that she could buy one of them and hang out at her house. Unfortunately, they weren't for sale. In the middle of the room, there was a statue of a naked man with a leaf covering his junk, _Thank god._ It must have been build by a modern artist.

They took their seat and looked at the menu. It has been a long time since she didn't eat some spaghetti. Now she wanted to eat as she saw the image of it on the cover. As for Bakugo, he just wanted a slice of pizza. He wasn't feeling anything to fancy to eat. Once the waiter took their order, then sat there in a conformable silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. It's true that they spent a lot of time together, but it was only to train. The only thing they talked about was how to improve each other weaknesses. Outside of that, they didn't know what subject to talk about. Sure she could discuss the training regime but she didn't think it was appropriate for this situation.

When the food arrived, they started eating. During lunch, Uraraka noticed something weird on the crook of his neck. With an eyebrow raise, she takes a closer look at his neck. It was a scar, he had a deep cut.

"What happened to your neck" She had a concerned look in her eyes.

"I got this scar from a villain name shredder. He had fucking crazy blades around his arm. The motherfucker tried to kill me with one of them, but I managed to blow him away, sending him flying against the floor." He said while pulling the collar of his shirt down, so she could sees his scar better. He was smiling a bit, remembering the nice ass-kicking he gave to that villain. However, Uraraka wasn't finding this amusing. Ever since Deku's death, Bakugo worked harder each day to achieve his goal of becoming number one hero. The two of them had complicated relationship, there was a thin line between love and hate but mostly it was Bakugo who was walking on the line. Izuku was always friendly towards him and he hates that because he thought he was looking at him like a wimp. Nevertheless, she knew that he cares for him, he just had a different way to express himself. He wanted to be number one hero, not just because of his dream but because he wanted to keep Deku's legacy and everything he had built after All might took his retirement. He didn't want the villain to think that they could get a free pass without the last symbol of peace and justice.

Bakugo had very good reason to act the way he did but he could get overwork sometimes. He almost never rests until he hasn't finished the case just like Izuku. He inspired him to keep going. Even one time, she found Bakugo knocked out from exhausted in his office.

"You should rest, you kn..."

"I CAN'T" he suddenly yell, he sounded angry but not at her but at himself. Everyone turned their head to look at him. The tension was high now and as for Ochako, she just stares at him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I can't rest, not until I get stronger. I have to show the villains around the world that they should watch out for me. They can't get an easy pass." He didn't yell this time but you could tell that he was still angry with the harsh tone that he took.

Bakugo jumped a bit when he felt Ochako hand on his. He looked to see her staring at him with a small smile while she was caressing his hand. Her touch felt nice on his.

"I know... I know. It's just that I hate to see push yourself all the time. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." She said in a soft tone, trying to ease the tension. Bakugo relaxes a bit by her touch before giving her small grin. Then he looks around to see the other customer looking at them.

"what are you guys looking at" hearing this, everyone looked away, leaving them two privacy. The food arrived and they began to eat. While eating they would, sometimes, steal glimpse from each other. Bakugo realize even though she had round face, she was really attractive.

" _Damn it. I understand now, why he was dating her. She's pretty hot if you take your time to look at her."_ He thought as he was admiring her face. He stared at her lips, drooling from wanting to feel them on his. Uraraka suddenly notices that he was staring at her. Becoming self-conscious, she asked if she had anything on her face.

"No... It's just that you're beautiful." she immediately blushed when she heard these words coming out of him She didn't suspect him to compliment her about her body. She didn't know what to say, she stuttering as she tried to thank him.

"Relax, it's just a compliment. Don't get into a mess over this, I can't even hear your" he rolled his eyes before starting to eat again.

When she finally found her voice, she thanks him. Her heart was beating fast, it's been a long time since anyone told her a compliment about her beauty and she was happy that Bakugo told her that. Now their was something between them that didn't know what it was, but nice and made her heart warm for his attention. She was interrupted during her daydreaming when she heard Kacchan voice.

"You know that he forces me to make two promise to him before he died." Uraraka was curious about his statement. She didn't know that he had made two promise to her Deku. Bakugo took her silence an indication to continue.

"the first one is that if he dies, I will work my hardest to achieve my goal. To become the greatest hero in the world. He knew that I wanted to achieve his position, that's why we've been training to together since you. He wanted me to be the strongest in case he failed to achieve his goal or when he will die by a villain. He knew that tendincing to jump into battle could get him kill. That's why he made me take that promise and ever since he died, I tried to keep it for as long as I can. I'm not about to fall behind in the hero ranking." He was really serious about this, she could tell.

"What about the second promise."

His gaze softened when he heard her question. Suddenly his food became interesting. He grabbed one pepperoni from the pizza and threw it in his mouth, eating it while avoiding making eye contact with her. Uraraka could tell that he was hesitant to yell her, which makes her want to know more about his promise that her love made he took.

Bakugo was debating to tell her. " _If I tell, it would ruin everything and if the others knew, it makes thing awkward between them"_

"It ok, you don't have to tell m if you don't want to. I know that you and Izuku had your secrets."

Bakugo was thankful that she didn't pry anymore. They both continue eating their meal but this time they felt comfortable with the silence between them. It wasn't awkward anymore. They were even grinning a bit from time to time. Once they finished their food, Kacchan insisted that he paid for their food. He told her that paying for the food of your lady is a manly thing. Ochako burst out into a fit of giggles. She didn't expect him to be a a joker.

"What? It was a joke" He raised his eyebrow when he saw her laugh at his statement.

They both left the restaurant and stood motionless, admiring the beautiful city in front of them. Hundreds of people walking on the street to live their life.

"Thank you" She told Bakugo as she took his hand, making him turn his head toward her.

"I had a fun afternoon. It's better than staying at home alone." Se gave him a sincere smile before leaning toward him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Suprise by this he didn't know what to say. He hasn't expected her to make this kind of move toward her. Both hearts were racing inside their chest.

"I..." He didn't have time to gmfifinishore they heard scream coming to their left. They turned their gaze to see what was triggering these screams.

"What going on" Ochako asked, fearing that a villain was attacking these innocents people.

"I'm about to find out" He ran toward the screams as people were running away from the turbulence. Ochako yells to wait for him but he didn't stop. He was about to figure out what's going on and nobody gonna stop him. Getting annoyed by everybody who was blocking his patch, he jumped into the air activated his quirk

He used it to fly himself above the ground. A trail of smoke was coming out of his hand. He was making sure his explosions weren't causing any collateral damage to the building around him.

As the scream became more intense, he looks around to see any villain to take him down

" _Come on you bastard, where are you."_ He thought as turned around the corner of a building. As he did it, his eyes widened when he saw tree branches coming toward him. With quick thinking he blasts himself higher into the air, avoiding the branches before it could have impaled him like a witch. Another set of branches come toward him.

"Fuck this shit" He yelled as he extended his hand towards the attackers. With a roar, he created a massive explosion, burning the tree in front of him. He uses this window to fly himself on top of the building.

" _Who the fuck is he. His quirk resembles that of Kamui woods"_

He ran toward the edge of the building. His heart immediately stop when he saw the scene. He couldn't believe his eyes. The villain wasn't a villain but a hero but not just any hero. It was the pro hero Kamui woods. His blood was boiling when he saw his branches coming out of the building and coming out of the ground, piercing through the body of innocent bystanders.


	2. What's going on

To say that Bakugo was shocked is an understatement. He couldn't believe his own eyes. In front of him was Kamui woods, one of the greatest heroes in this generation, was causing mayhem through the city. Innocents people were being slaughtered by his hand one by one as they tried to escape his rath. So many lifeless bodies were on the grounds as the pro-hero walks on them as if he was superior to them. His woods managed to pierce through the ground and through the buildings, destroying everything in his path

Bakugo's anger was on a new level. He couldn't believe that a pro-hero, to which he had the pleasure on working with during the few cases that they took together in the past, was now killed people from left to right. He couldn't understand what was happening and why was he doing this, especially since a week before, he saved countless people from a building which was caught in flames.

"What the fuck are you are innocents people, not villains." Bakugo yells at him. You could see his veins coming out of his throat as he tried to get his attention through the loud noise of the crowd who was slowly disappearing from the battle scene.

His yell caught the interest of the wooden hero on the ground. He looks back at Bakugo to see smoke coming out his ears. His face has the expression of a killer who is about to kill someone and this someone was Kamui woods. As for the pro hero, his expression didn't contain any emotion. His eyes were dull and plain as if killing people was part of his job. He wasn't fazed by any of this. This observation by Bakugo made him even angrier and more confused. He couldn't understand how you could be someone who fights for justice, peace and fight every day to protects the people who you care about, and turned into a monster who doesn't care that his actions compromise his belief.

"Was he faking it during all these years. That wouldn't make sense at all. Why take this long just to plan an attack. Something is not right." Bakugo was thinking that this situation didn't make sense at all. What was his purpose to attack ordinary bystanders? He looked around to see if there was something special around this area that might cause him to go on a rampage but he didn't have time to look at his surrounding before he felt the building shaking under his feet. Another set of branches were coming his way by breaking through the floor.

Bakugo immediately pulls back his arm and flew himself, above the branches. As the branches were closing towards him, he aims his right hand and sent a powerful explosion. The branches were caught in flames while breaking apart from the explosion. Bakugo could hear the scream of his attacker as he draws back the remaining of his arms. Thanks to his quirks he could grow back the woods inside his body, making him look fresh like a young tree.

"That's it, I'm done with you. I hit first and ask questions later." He flew toward his opponent at full speed. Seeing the number one hero charging at him, he sent another's set of branches to stop him. Bakugo used tiny explosions to help him change direction while in mid-air. He was avoiding every single one of them. He was way too fast for the wooden hero. Kamui woods tried to create a wood wall to stop him. Angry with this, bakugo sent another powerful explosion to blow up the wall. The force of the explosion managed to push back his attacker against the wall, hitting his head first. Pieces of the wall fell down, right next to him.

As Kamui was recovering, he looked up to find his opponent. His eyes remained dull and plain as he saw that Bakugo was just a foot away from him. He couldn't stop him from approaching even if he wanted to. He was too close for him to do anything. The only thing he could do is to watch the angry expression of the young man as he was closing in on him.

With gritted teeth, Bakugo closes his right hand into a fist. He was preparing himself to make an explosion but this one will be different. Usually, Bakugo would extract his sweat from his palm to create his explosion because it was made of a highly explosive product. During his hero's training, he learned how to reproduce the same explosive element on his entire hand instead of on just his palm. He was now capable of making explosions with his hands close, perfect for close combat situations like this one.

When his fist was inches away from his face, his entire hand began to glow yellow. Indicating that he was about to release his energy.

"DIE"

He did a right hook punch on his face. The moment his fist made contact with the wooden skin, a small explosion came out of it. It made his opponent flew across the street. His head hit the light pole, rendering unconscious. The explosion was strong enough to send him a few feet away from his original position but it wasn't strong enough to kill him. He didn't want to take his life after all. He knew that something was wrong with him and he wanted to interrogate him about his behavior of today.

As he walked toward the unconscious pro-hero, he heard someone yell his name. He turned around with eye widened as he saw Death Arms in front of him, his fist coming toward his face. With quick thinking, he ducks down before launching himself into the air to avoiding his second attach which land it on the floor, making it crack. Rocks were flying everywhere.

"What's happening, first it was Kamui woods, now it's Death Arms who is on a rampage. Why are they doing this" He was glaring at Death arms.

While in the air he could see the person who warned him about the threat. It was lida himself He was running toward the pro hero at full speed.

"Recipro" He yells, while he jumped in the arm. He activated one of his legs at full potential, making him spin around like a ballerina. He was using this to get enough power and momentum to knocked out Death arms to which he raised his arms to shield his face from the lida's kick. However the kick managed to push him a few feet behind while he feet slide on the ground, fracturing the concentrate in the process.

lida was panting with sweat coming out of his forehead. When he heard the scream from blocks away from here, he ran like a panther while making sure not to step on any bystanders. When he arrived at the scene he was shocked to see that Death Arms ran behind Bakugo to sucker punch him. He didn't know why would a pro-hero attacked one of his former classmate. He saw that Kamui woods was knock down, in front of Kacchan. "Maybe Bakugo attacked him... but why?" He knew that Bakugo was the most devoted to becoming the greatest hero. The only other person who had this kind of determination was his friend, Izuku. Even the league of legend couldn't turn him into a villain. His admiration of All-might was so strong that he never had the thought to hurt innocent people. He wanted to be stronger than All-might and take his place as the next symbol of peace. So it wouldn't make sense that Bakugo would attack bystanders in the middle of the day. But still, he couldn't believe that Kamui woods was capable of causing mayhem on the city intentionally. Then why were they fighting each other and now Death Arms was about to hit Bakugo on the head, behind him. Nonetheless lida couldn't let him hurt his haft friend while he was defenseless even if he was the current number one hero and he could take care of himself.

"What's going on" He asks Bakugo as he lands right next to him.

"How the hell am I suppose to know Brainiac. All I know is that I heard scream and ran toward the source to see Kamui woods killing everyone in his way." He was frustrated by lida statement. As if he was supposed to know what's going on for every fight he took. When Bakugo told him about the killing, lida looked around with shock expression on his face. He was horrified by the bloody scene in front of him. Corpses were everywhere on the streets with holes in their chest, the evidence to show lida that Bakugo didn't start the rampage. If he had done it, then his victims would have been incinerated like a toaster. Between the two of them Kamui woods was the only one capable of doing this kind of injury on a body but why would he kill them. This question was troubling lida. He was thinking of any kind of explanation that could rationalize his actions but he couldn't find any. The fact is that a pro-hero attacked innocents bystander instead of protecting them. He didn't want to believe it but denial wouldn't solve this problem. They will have to interrogate both of them after the police have them in custody.

Kamui woods wasn't the only one who had blood on his hands. lida could see blood on Death arms' hands which means that he too had killed some bystanders. It was unreal. He sensed that Bakugo, also saw the blood on his hand because his hands were trembling with anger. It started to glow as small sparkles were release from them.

"You will pay for what you did" He snarled at him.

"We should work toge-" lida didn't have time to finish before Bagoku launched himself with his quirk toward their opponent.

"Sorry lida, this one is mine"

"I need to help him."

Uraraka ran through the streets, bypassing everyone who ran toward her. She needed to find Bakugo and help him fight whatever villain who was attacking the city. She just has to follow the opposite direction where the people are running away.

While running she heard a couple of explosions in the air.

"It must be Bakugo" He always like to blow away the villain with his bare hands. She is following the sound of the explosion.

"I wonder who is the villains. Is he an old one or is he new in this town." She thought as she turned around the corner, where she could see smokes in the sky.

She stops in her track when she saw the scene before her. lida and Bakugo were both fighting Death arms. Just like them she couldn't believe it but what sent chills up her spine is the blood and dead corpses everywhere. Did Death arms cause this? But it is impossible, he isn't a bloodthirsty criminal like the one she faced in the past. But why would lida and Bakugo attack him if he didn't do anything? Maybe they are the one who causes" She shook her head at the thought. She knew both of them, they aren't capable of causing this kind of destruction... Ok, maybe Bakugo can but that's not the point. They are heroes, they wouldn't kill innocents people for any reasons at all. But still, she couldn't believe that Death arms was capable of killing anyone especially bystanders.

She was snapped out of her mind when she heard someone yell her name. She looked up to see a car flying towards her.

Lida, who was again the one to scream, ran toward her at full speed. He needed to save her before she got seriously injure. He grabs her in bribe style and jumps away before the car landed on them. He was thankful that he was fast enough to save her.

"Thanks lida , without you I would have been dead" She told him as he put her back on her feet.

"You're welcome and don't sell yourself short. You could have survived this, it just that you would have extremely injured." Uraraka punches him on the shoulder but both had smiles on their face. They were glad to see each other even though it was on an unfortunate circumstance. They both decided to stop fooling around and focus on the task at hand.

"What happened," She asked her friend.

"According to Bakugo, when he arrived, he found Kamui woods killing bystanders with his quirk, then Death arms tried to kill him. That's where I came in. I managed to warn him before he could real damages on him."

When he mentioned Kamui woods, she looked around to find him unconscious, next to a pole. Her mouth was wide open while she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that this was real. A pro hero who is on a killling streak. She didn't want imagine this but the fact speak for itself. He was covered with the blood of the dead corpse. "Why," She thought. It didn't make any sense for her. Kamui woods was one of the most famous heroes in Japan. He saves countless lives in the past. And now her friend was telling her that the same good-hearted man was responsible for taking the lives of dozens without any single remorse about his action. This was an alternative world, it has to be.

"To you think that he was brainwashed?" She asked him.

"I hope it is" If it turns out that their minds were free from any outside influence then all the whole community of heroes will be shock by this revelation. Worse, the trust between them and the civilians will fracture. They were standing on a thin line between trust and hatred, depending on the investigation. Either way, everything will change after today However is the change going to be positive or negative, he didn't know.

"I will have to run some test to know if he was brainwashed or not, maybe he was drugged but it doesn't matter right now. All that matter is taking him down" He said while referring to Death arms who punched Bakugo in the chest, sending him crashing into a car.

"Since when did he get so strong" She asked.

"I don't know"

During the fight lida noticed two things. His eyes were dull and plain as if he didn't have any emotions in him, reinforcing the idea that they may be brainwashed by something or someone. They need to analyze their body after they are arrested by the police. He would ask permission to run some test on both of them. The second thing that he noticed is that he was more powerful than usual. He saw him fight against villains in the city and he never saw him this strong. He was stronger and faster than he imaged. He wondered what was making him so powerful, even Bakugo had a bit of a hard time to take him out which made him even angrier.

"Alright, here's the plan. I will charge at him and once I'm close enough, he will levitate from the ground. Once in the air, you know what to do." She said

lida nods

Ochako charges at Death arms while lida ran toward the building. Seeing that Ochoko was running towards him, Death arms grabbed a car and threw it at her. She sliced under the Honda Civic. She stood up and jumped forward. The pro hero tried to do a right hook shot on her but she managed to duck down at the last moment. She rolled past him, avoiding his second hook shot before touching his back with her hands. He started to float in the air. Because of zero gravity, he couldn't move at all.

As for lida he was wall-running on a building to his left. Mei hatsume had invented magnetic boots for him during her visit to his family agency. Thanks to her, he can run on any surface, allowing to get more room in a fight. Once he was close to the floating pro-hero, he used his booster to jump above him. He flipped and use its momentum to hit him on his chest, at the same time that Uraraka release him, making crash down on the ground with such force that you could see the outline of his body on the concrete.

Death arm tried to stand up but stopped in his tracks when he saw Bakugo above him aiming his glowing hand at him with a smile. Bakugo's smile and Deku's smile were different from one another. For Deku, his smile was like All might but brighter. His smile inspired hope and a sense of security when you saw it. Its message was that everything is going to be fine because he was here. As for Bakugo, his smile was not too friendly, it was more wicked than everything. People saw him as the number one hero because of his strength and accomplishment but he didn't have the charm or charisma of the previous number one hero. His smile was more directly targeted to the villains. His smile brought fear inside of his enemy whenever they saw him during a fight. most of them were scared of him and those who weren't would learn it in time.

"I'm not sorry for this. DIE"

he grabbed his face and release his boil up energy. The explosion instantly knock him out. When the smoke was gone, Bakugo was panting for air. Seeing this Uraraka ran toward him to see if he was fine.

"Bakugo are you alright" She grabbed his face and examined it, making sure that he wasn't badly injured. Her hands felt soft, and he likes that she was worry about him but she didn't have to. He was strong enough to protect himself but still, her generosity and affection were much welcome.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself," he said while removing her hands on his face.

"I know, it just that I don't want to see your cute face, beat up." She giggled.

"Really, from all the quality you could describe my face, you decide to go with cute" He groaned internally. She was making him out as a boy instead of a man with her comment

They both heard the groan from someone behind them. They turned around to see Kamui woods starting to gain consciousness.

"YOU" Bakugan yell at him as he storms toward him. Uraraka tried to stop him from doing something bad. She knew that he was om fuse and he was about to explode but he didn't care, he continues to walk to him until he was in his face.

He gets a strong grip on his neck with one hand and slams him on the wall behind him.

"WHY DID YOU DO HIT" he punched him in his face.

"THEY WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT YOU SWORE TO PROTECT"

His rage was taking over. He punching the pro-hero's face countless time, without care that he was starting to bleed from his. The wood fracturing with ever hit that he did.

"BAKUGO, STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE" Lida tried to snap him out of this but he didn't care, all wanted is to make him pay for his cry. At this moment he didn't care that he was doing something bad. As the beating continues, Kamui woods didn't say anything, he was taking his every punch. Plus he couldn't protect himself if he wanted to, he was completely defenseless. The fight took all of his juice to fight back.

He felt someone clutch his arm. He turned his head to glare at him but his glare softened when he saw Uraraka with pleading eyes on her face.

"Please stop, he had enough. You don't have to do this. Whatever happened to him, we will figure out. If it turns out that he did intentionally and that he wasn't brainwashed then he will face justice but not before"

Somehow, the look on her face and her words managed to break out from his rage. He took a last look at the pro hero before removing his grip on his neck. He fell down, unconscious.

They heard the sound of sirens coming their way. It was the police.

"Now they decide to come." Bakugo rolled his eyes. They always came after the threat was already gone.

"We should join them. I need to take a sample from his blood to see if he was drugged" lida told them.

"And what if it was someone who has a brainwashing quirk that this. How would you know" Ochako asked?

"I will need to scan his brain for any abnormality in his neuron system" He said.

The police finally arrived at the scene of the crime with their weapons on their hands in case the threat was still present. They lowered their guns when they concluded that ex pro-hero were dealt with but they were still cautious about the three. They didn't want to take the chance that they may attack them. Bakugan,lida and Uraraka were careful not to scare them.

"Stop looking at us like that. We just stop those two from committing any others crimes. You should be grateful."

The cops jumped back from Bakugo outburst. They redraw their weapons on them.

"Nice job for keeping everything in control."

"Shut up sonic. I don't need your advice."

"Everybody calm down." Naomasa Tsukauchi ordered his men to lower their weapons. He was a detective and he was a close friend to All might himself.

"Arrest these two" He referred to Kamui woods and Death arms. The cops handcuffed them before dragging them in the police van. They had to make sure that Death arms could fit inside.

"Thank you for your assistance but I will need all of you to enter my car." He said.

"Why" Bakugo didn't like where this was going. If they dare to accuse him or any of his former classmates then they will answer to him. He wasn't about to get arrested by him.

"I'm sorry but I will need you all as witnesses to know what happened and since the bystanders told us that heroes were attacking the city which means that you are suspect until we concluded otherwise. Once again, I apologize for this. I believe that you three are innocent but my colleagues won't believe it until we have evidence of your innocence."

Uraraka put her hand on Bakugan shoulder to calm him down. The nerve that they had to have any suspicions that he would be able to kill the innocents like an animal. He removes her hand, telling her that he wouldn't go on a rampage but he still wasn't happy about this.

"I know, I don't like it as much as you but we don't have a choice." She was right, the only thing they could do was to follow their instruction until they are in the clear.

"Whatever, let just dealt the quicker we can." He said before entering the detective car. The others followed him.

"Don't worry, you will be in the clear in any seconds once we arrived at the police station." He told them as he starts the engine.

Out of the window Uraraka could see the cops struggling to lift Death arms inside the police van. She was hoping that everything would end well for these two. They were formidable heroes, she couldn't believe that they were willing to kill people. Something must be wrong with them but she didn't know what. She hopes that the investigates will shine on this mystery.

"Did you do it?" An officer asked Bakugo. He was inside an interrogation room with two police officer in front of him. The first one was middle age white man with a scar on his cheek, probably caused by a knife. He had a full beard and a mustache attached to it. You could say that he went full bigfoot on his facial hair. The second one was completely the opposite. He had no facial hair and he was younger than the first one. He was looking at him with blue eyes while trying to act tough but he could tell that was lacking in confidence.

When they arrived at the police station. Naomasa Tsukauch went with lid and Uraraka to both clear the name while Bakugo was stuck with the two idiots in uniforms, trying to make him confess for the crime that he didn't do.

"For the tenth fucking time, when I arrived, Kamui woods was already attacking innocent people. I wasn't part of his plan. I came here to stop him because it is my job to protect the Japanese people." Bakugo was really pissed. He was trying his hardest to keep his anger under wrap but of course he was struggling. He didn't like treated like a criminal.

"I will believe you, when we find evidence that you weren't involved in the attack" The hairy officer said. He moved the table to face him. Bakugo stood up and faced him back, he wasn't about to let himself intimated. The shriek back a bit when the suspect glared back at him. When he entered the room, he was already there which means he didn't realize that he was so much buffer than him until now. Suddenly, the bully was now the victim. And then they heard the door open, revealing Naomasa Tsukauch behind it. He was shaking his head from the scene in front of him. He sighs.

"Stand down officer, he is in the clear. We have video footage that showed that he and friends were trying to stop their colleagues. They are innocent." He told them.

The office broke eye contact with Bakugo and left the room with his buddy, letting the door open for the detective and number one hero. Naomasa patted Bakugo on his shoulder, giving him a friendly smile.

"I told you that I will take care of everything."

"Yeah, but you could have done faster. If I had to listen to their rambling for one more second then I would have blown them out of existence." he said wild sparkles were flying out of his palm.

"Relax, I don't need to hire a team of janitors, just to clean up your mess."

"Whatever, just bring me back with my colleagues. We need to figure out, what's wrong with Kamui woods and Death Arms. They wouldn't behave like this without someone controlling their thought." They both left the interrogation room and they were now walking down the hallway towards his office where the rest of the heroes were waiting.

"You right, I believe that they had outside influence to make them act like they did back there but we will need to find evidence to support this theory." They entered the elevator. The detective pressed the fourth floor, one floor above them.

"That's why you are here. Since you're in charge of the investigation, you can let lida make a blood test, to see if there were drugged, and scan their head for any signs that they were being controlled by someone."

"I should be able to do it." The detective responded.

They finally reach the office where lida and Uraraka were waiting for them. When opened the door, Bakugo sighs. He hasn't expected half and half bastard waiting for him. He didn't have a problem with Todoroki but the capability of keeping a straight face can really annoy him on some occasions like this one. He couldn't stand looking at his deadpanned face. lida and Uraraka greet him while Shoto gave him a simple nod.

"I didn't expect you to be here this quickly" Kacchan told him.

"I came here as soon as I heard that you were taken to the police station." He said.

Naomasa took his seat behind his desk with a notebook on his hand.

"Does every one of our friends know what happened?" Ochako asked Shoto.

"Sadly yes and they were all shock when Momo and I told them. They asked me plenty of unanswered question, that is why I'm here, to find the answer."

"We all want to find it but first we will need to conduct some test to see if they were being controlled or not." lida said.

Bakugo snapped at this statement. "Of course they weren't themselves. There is no way on earth or in heaven that they committed these crimes. They were mostly puppets for someone's game" he said.

Deciding that he had even of everyone ignoring him, he jumps in the conversation.

"I believe your theory but the fact is that we need evidence if we need to prove their innocence. Without it, they will be accused of these crimes and their hero status will fall. The population will see them as villains. The trust between the heroes and the people is fracturing, we will need to make that it doesn't break. Here let me show you this." He grabbed a remote from his desk and turns on the tv on the wall, in front of him. The others turned their head to a news report about the attacks.

"we confirmed that the two attackers were the pro heroes Kamui woods and Death arms," The news lady told the audience.

Uraraka gasped with her mouth closed when she saw the bloody see on the ground. Somehow, the aerial view made the scene even worse than when she was there. She could hear the shocks from the people working behind the studios. They couldn't believe that they were reporting this kind of battle. Never in the age of heroes that you heard this type of stories.

"They were forty-five people dead with sixty-one injured."

She had tears in her eyes as the number of dead was revealed to her. She didn't know what to say anymore. She imagines the impact of their death to their family member. She could see a witness who was crying for the loss of her husband. She could understand her. She too, had lost someone that she loves a villain but this time they weren't villains, they were heroes. The woman on the screen was yelling 'murderer', referring to Death arms and Kamui woods. The fact that they were labeled murdered by this woman, broke even further her heart but she was determined to stay strong until they will find the answer. She wiped away the tears from her face and looked back up at the television with a hard glare. Bakugo saw that she was no longer crying. He smiles that her friend wasn't gonna cry around like a baby and that she will be stronger. The determination on her face made him proud.

"What does this attack means for the rest of the hero community and the people of Japan. What are the possible consequences of this attack and most importantly, how can we prevent this kind of situation from happening? Our government hasn't given us any answer or comments of this. We will have to wait.." The TV went off, it was only darkness on it. Bakugo was holding the remote, he didn't want to hear anything else.

"These fucking news reporter doesn't even talk about the fact that it was pro heroes who also save countless lives from being lost. Plus they don't fucking mentioned that there is a possibility that the mind was being controlled by someone else. Is this why you wanted us to come to your office, to show us this bullshit" He put his hands on the desk as he glared at the detective.

"Unfortunately, yes. From now on, we don't know what will happen. And you should listen closely when the government will comment on the attack. They could change the way on how we operate. We need to make sure that we find out if Kamui woods and Death arms are innocent. If they are and that the results say they weren't in their right mind then I will need all of you and your friends to find who is or are the responsible these crimes of murder." He stood up and move past his desk, ignoring Bakugo's glare in which he sighs before following him. The detective opens the door to let them through like a gentleman. Once outside, he closes the door of his office and they all enter the elevator until they reach the basement where most of the inmates in the police station were behind bars.

Inside, they open the door that leads to the cell blocks. While passing through, you observe the different type of villain in there, most of them were low-life street thugs to make a living with other people miserable. Uraraka noticed, on her left, prisoner of was looking at her with his eights eyes. He was half-human and half-spider. She shrieks back a little, she always hated spider. When there was one inside her house, she would call Deku to get rid of it but unfortunately, he was also scared of spiders. It took him all of his courage to confront it. How irony isn't it, he was the greatest hero, who defeated countless monsters and powerful villains with no fear, couldn't stop himself from crying like a damsel in distress every time he had to face the small creature. She found amusing and would always tease him about it after the deed was done.

"What is going" She was snapped back by

Naomasa Tsukauch's voice.

In front of them, there were men in a black suit with red ties. One of them was talking to the detective while the other one was escorting the pro heroes with his squad, aiming their semi-automatic weapons on them.

The first man pulls out his badge from his suit, showing that he was part of the NPA, the national police agency. They were affiliated with the government of Japan which means that they took this case really seriously because it could have greats impact in the future depending on the results of the investigation.

"We have the authority to take your case. It's now a national investigation, we will be moving the prisoners to our headquarter." The agent told us as the prisoners were bypassing us toward the stairs.

"Can we at least follow you to take some test. We need to know what's going on in their mind. They looked like as if their personality had stripped away." lida asked the agent.

"I'm sorry sir but because of the circumstance of the attack, we had been ordered not to let any heroes assist in this investigation"

"Because of the circumstance... Are you bullshitting us right now? We are the ones who stopped these two. We should allow being a part of this case." Bakugan gave the agent a death glare but he didn't try to intimate him, just wanted to show him that he was unpleasant by the government decision.

" We are really grateful for your help to the city and we will be in your debt but once again, I sincerely apologize, we can't escort you to our headquarters. Orders are orders and we need to follow them, nothing personal." And with that said, the agent left them alone in the block cell to join the order in the parking where the prisoners were being held inside a fortified van with chains around their wrists.

"FUCK" Bakugo hit the cell bars next to him, sending a shock wave which vibrated the others cells around him. Ochako gave him a look of concern. She patting him on shoulder, realesing his tension. Seeing this Todoroki asked if there was any possible way to participate in the investigation.

"We can't for now. The NPA is now fully in charge and they won't let anyone touch with the evidence or talk to the suspects. The only thing that I could do for my part is to follow their progress. If they find anything crucial clues, I will make sure to pass the words to you, just make sure not to tell anyone except for your close friends. I don't want any trouble with these guys. They could fire me if they wanted to for leaking out information but I will do it."

Shoto grabbed his hand and shook it. He gave him one of his rare small grins. "Thank you detective, we really appreciate it. You know how to contact us if anything occurs during their search"

The three of them left the building, disappointed that they couldn't do anything except to wait, they didn't have any other choices. Plus they didn't know how long it will take before they have any answers of some kind. Todoroki told them that he join the others of their friends to discuss about the situation.

"Wait for me, I will accompany you." lida him.

Both of them looked back at Bakugo and Uraraka, asking them if they will meet up later. Ochako was about to respond that she didn't mine but Bakugo beat her to it.

"We're both going to pass. Uraraka us tired from the day, I will escort her back to her house."

Lida raise his eyebrows at this, his ears must have hearing things. Even Todoroki who usually had a straight face was taken back by his behavior. During all their years together, he never saw him act like this toward one of his friends. He knew that he cares about everyone around him but he never shows his affection for them. The fact that he wanted Uraraka to rest, raised suspicious in his head.

"What's going on these two" he thought.

As for Ochako, she smiles at Kacchan. She appreciated that he wanted her to get some rest even though she was completely fine. His concerns for her wealth really touch her in her heart, she could feel her face heated up. She hoped that the others didn't notice her flustered face. These are the moments where she could see the gentle side of her friend, she only wishes that he could show more affection to his friends.

Without any other reasons to conclude his suspicious Todoroki told them farewell before leaving them alone with lida by his side who was wondering about the deepness of their friendship.

"Maybe these two are a couple" He decided that he will ask her later when she will be free. He was really surprised that Bakugo was this considering for Ochako's health but nonetheless he was happy for her. If these two were really a couple then he would be glad for both of them, especially her gravity friend. For two years he had watched being depressed over Izuku. She didn't know what to do with her life anymore. He once spotted her drinking two bottles of beers, inside a bar, to help her ease her pain. He had immediately took her to her best friend's house to watch over her. Tsuyu gladly accepted. She was completely lost, luckily, he and his friends were there to support her and to comfort her until she was over with his dreath. In the end them managed to bring her out of her depression but lida could see that she had changed. She wasn't as happy as before. His death took her happiness from this world. So if Bakugo and her were dating then it means that she was ready to take a huge step and maybe she could refind her happiness with someone else. Still, it surprises him that among all the people she knows, she has a feeling for a blond haired boy. He remembers that she once despise him because of his treatment to Izuku when they were in middle school and then in UA high.

"My car is back where I parked, near the restaurant. I hope you don't mind walking there with me" Bakugo scratched his head while it turned to the side, embarrassed by his action. He didn't ask her if she was tired or not, he just presumed since she fought against Death arms. She hoped that he didn't that she was weak by proposing to her to get some rest. Uraraka is tougher than she looks, he acknowledges and his proud for her.

"Don't worry, I don't mind it at all. It will give another chance to look at our beautiful city. Plus you are here with me to keep me company, we plus finish our date on a better note." She gave him shy smile before grabbing his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They walked through the city, observing the crowd around them. People were returning to their family, it was already six o'clock and so much happened in these last hours. Both needed a break from all of this.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Bakugo tried to be a gentleman and opened the passenger door for her. She giggled at his behavior, but nonetheless she thought it was really sweet of him. He even escorted her until their arrived at her door. He never complained about giving a ride home even though they were stuck in the traffic for an hour.

"Thank you for today even though our plan didn't go as expected" She said.

"You're welcome... I also thought that it was great to hang out with" He thought he should more but he didn't know what. His mind rambling inside as he tried to say something nice about her before leaving. A compliment should en the date well. It might be cheesy but that's the only knowledge have from watching romantic movies in his house alone, making sure that no other heroes about his secret. The only person who knew about his dark deep secret his Kirishima, and he had promised him to keep is secret, after he threatened him to kill and strip him naked in front of everyone. Ok, It might be extreme but that I was only assurance that he wouldn't tell a living soul.

While he was stuck in his thought, Uraraka giggled with one hand over her mouth. She decided this opportunity to give him a small kiss on his cheeks. She closed her eyes but as she was about to kiss him, Bakugo turned toward, knowing exactly what compliment to say. His eyes widened when he saw her date inches away from his face. He didn't have time to react, he was like a deer who is caught by the light of a car. Their lips collapsed together. Her eyes immediately shot open, realizing that she wasn't kissing his cheek but instead his mouth. His lips were strong and hard, they were intoxicating her. For a few seconds they stood there in this position, none of them pulling away from each other. They were savoring the other lips as they became a bit aroused by this. There wasn't any tongue action but it didn't take away any the intimacy that they were sharing. It seems like hours as pass but in reality the kiss lasted just below five seconds.

Uraraka pulls away from him. He face was about to explode from embarrassment. She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to run back inside her house and lock herself from him but she resisted the urge to do it, it will rude. And as for Bakugo, he too was fluttering like a madman. Sweat was pouring down in on his face as he tried to wipe them away. He had completely forgotten what he wanted to say. It had the perfect compliment but now it was lost in the abyss of his head. Finally, Uraraka was the first one to react.

"I should... get inside. I'm... really tired" She was stuttering like an idiot. She wanted to wrap this up as quickly as possible.

"Yes you're... I should leave you alone now" With that said Uraraka took this signal to enter her home. Once she closes the door both of them sigh. They didn't realize that they were holding their breath the entire as they tried to control their breathing.

"I can't believe it that I kiss him/her" They both thought at the same time.


	3. Projet Kamiho

Three days after the attack and the arrest of the pro heroes Kamui Woods and Death arms, there was a meeting between the members of the federal security council. These members call upon during a crisis, they vote on which action to take to guarantee the security of the Japanese people. These meetings take away from the public eyes which means that journalist can't assist it since they didn't even know that this council exists. You can't question a group when you don't know their existence. The meeting is usually taken inside a secret room, underneath the parliament where only fifteen people, including the vice president and the prime minister and the emperor of Japan, could access this secret room.

Currently, the members of the councils gathered around a giant table to discuss the attack three days ago. The emperor was at the far end of the room with his prime minister, sitting right next to him. Since the emperor was more like a symbol than a real position in the government, the prime minister was the one who calls these meetings when it was now, they haven't made a public announcement about the investigation of the crime committed by the two well know pro-heroes. They didn't know what to do. The attack had shaken up every council members, it was the first time since the creation of the hero that there was an attack committed by one of them. Dozens of civilians have died by their hands and now they needed to do something about it. None of them have ever imagined that this subject will on the table. Foryears, they had trusted the heroes to protect civilians. They were even involved in some cases by the polices because some quirks were really useful for their, like the quirk that allows you to tell if a suspect his lying or not. But now, they had to question their trust systems between the government and the heroes. Procedures have to be implemented to make sure that this kind of accident never happens again in the future.

The prime minister was currently listening to each council members as they suggested what action to proceed and their opinion on the subject at hand. He was listening carefully, suggestions were noted in his notebook. None of them weren't important, he needed all the opinion from them before they could vote. Their vote could have great consequences in the future which they needed to take this matters really seriously, no fooling around. The situation is still delicate to make any rash decision.

"If you asked my opinion, I think we should concentrate our effort on reassuring the public before they start to question the trust they have between them." A member told the council. Some of them agreed with him. They knew how the media like to escalate a situation to get more views. Headlights were already pouring out into the public eyes to see "Hero turns villain?"," can we trust the heroes", "Are they fake"... If they didn't say anything, chaos will follow. Reassuring them that everything will be fine is a great way to reduce the tension in the air, giving them enough time to conclude the investigation before everything goes out of control. The public needs answers and it was their job to provide them.

"But what about the attack, we should make sure that this never happens again." Other members responded to the first one. He proposed that every hero should take a psychological test to see if they are still fit to do their heroes duties. If they can't then they shouldn't be allowed to fight against villains. If one of them had a mental illness like delusion, it could lead to massive numbers of death if he thought that he was fighting villains instead of civilians. A couple of the members agreed with him.

"I don't think that we should do anything except completing the investigation"

This caught the interest of the prime minister. He was intrigued by why he thought that they shouldn't do anything for this matter. Dozens of people died and he didn't plan on any procedure to end this before it continues in the future. He wanted to hear his reasons.

"Are you kidding me, dozens of people died at the hands of well know pro-heroes and you don't want to do anything about. Do you that the killings continue or not. The next member told him. He was clearly angry by his colleague for even suggesting it. They couldn't just do nothing, they had a job to do.

"I know what you're thinking but let me explain. Tell me, how long have we used our "trust" system. I will tell you. We used for six generations and up until now, we never had this kind of accident before. Honestly, I thought that it should have already happened. I'm surprised that it took all these time for a hero to go rogue. We should be in some ways thankful that it only occurs once. I don't think its enough proof to break our trust between them."

The prime minister could see his reasoning. He was right in a way, it was the first that a pro-hero went rogue, they shouldn't go paranoid over this. But still, they needed to proceed and analyze every angle of the situation to decide the course of actions to take. Heck, maybe over time, everything will brush off and the public will forget about it. Business will go back as usual that this nightmare will become a distant memory.

"I'm not talking about breaking the trust of the heroes, nor forcing them to do something they don't want. I'm talking about implementing a backup system in case we can't always trust them, A procedure that will allow us to determine which one of them is trustworthy to be called a hero and which one is not." He said to his opponent. Both had clearly different ideas, the prime minister noted it.

As the debate continues with the council giving suggestion left and right, one man was standing in the corner, hiding in the shadow. No one seems to notice him, they were all engaged in the discussion that you could have a clown joggling in front of them and they wouldn't even notice him. Just like the prime minister he was listening to the council members, personally noting each suggestion in his head to consider them later but he doubts he will. He found that all of their suggestions weren't enough to prevent other accidents like the last one. It wasn't enough to protect the civilians. He thought that they should stop beating around the bush and take real action if they care about the innocents lives of the future. Concluding that they were all incompetent, he decided to make his presence known. It's time make some real decisions in here.

"All of you ideas are bound to failure."

Everyone stopped talking when they heard a recognizable voice. The voice that the council knew who it belongs to. The monotone voice of a man who didn't have any emotions in his heart, almost like a robot but you could clearly tell when he was furious or frustrated, just like now. It was so deep, as if he was trying to mask his real voice but he wasn't, and mysterious at the same time.

They look forward as the owner of this dark voice, stood out of the shadows in front of them for all to see him. This man was wearing the typical men in black suit with a black tie and black gloves. He had glasses that will reflect the light coming toward his eyes, reflecting back to anyone who was looking at him. You never knew where he was looking if he even was looking at something. Sometimes it seems like he wasn't in this worlds while he was staring directly into the void, listening to his colleagues without making eyes contact with them. Most of them who he worked with were scared of him. there is always some kind of tension in the air at the moment he entered a room. No one wanted to be with him, he sends an unpleasant aura around him but nevertheless, he was well respected by everyone in his department.

The prime minister narrowed his eyes at the man who stood in front of him. No smile was on his face, he was deadly serious about the situation. normally he isn't supposed to be here since he wasn't part of the council, but over the years he had shown him and the council that he is a resourceful and a capable man. He solved so many international cases that he began to get the interest of others countries in the world who wanted his services in their affair. The man knew how to make friends with his line of work. Hearing him speak may be a good idea, however, he's still suspicious of him. His methods of work were effective but questionable at times.

"What do you suggest we do then," The prime minister asks the black haired man.

The man gave him a mischevious smile. A smile, indicating that he had a controversy plan in his head. He walks around the table, toward the prime minister and the emperor while telling them of his master's plan.

"What I suggest is for all of you to agree on increasing the funding of the Earth Protection Force."

"And why do you need more funding for your organization." the prime minister asks.

"For project Kumiho"

Silence fills the room. Everyone stood there looking at each other with concerns in their eyes. They knew that this subject was coming but none of them didn't want to acknowledge it. For years the EPF wanted the green light on this project, but it was considered too dangerous and controversial to allow it. The prime minister gritted his teeth when he suggested it. He always hated that plan because it will have grave consequences on their society but he couldn't ignore it like last time. He had to consider his idea especially in this time of crisis if the investigation told them that Kamui Wood and Death arms guilty of their crimes.

"This is crazy, our society is base on the trust between heroes" One council's member said, standing up to face the agent who now stood next to the prime minister.

The man in black pushed back his glasses before staring at the man in question, making him tremble in fear when he saw his cold eyes reaching deep into his soul. Immediately he sat back into his seat while breaking eyes contact with the agent.

"What's crazy is that we have two pro-heroes who committed a massacre that caused the lives if forty-five hard working citizens. Can you really live with yourself knowing that your trust with heroes had caused the lives of these men and women..."

"Stop it right there. I don't like your insinuation" The prime minister glared back at the man right next to him, indicating that he should stop beating around the bush and tell them about his real intention. He knew that he used these death to shift the others members to his side.

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm just telling you that if we need to avoid more death then we should increase our authority over the heroes." The agent glared back. His voice was deeper than usual. You could hear his frustration with every word spoken.

"I know what you are saying that's why I'm considering your project but we aren't yet willing to give you the green light until we are short of ideas, understood?"

The man nodded, surprisingly not frustrated by the council decision which was making them anxious all the sudden A small grin appears on the man face, because he already knew that they will deny his request but he knew something that they didn't.

"What if I tell you that I need this project for the current investigation on the attack." He said, getting everyone attention on him. They all had a puzzled look in their eyes, not knowing what he was talking about. Why would project Kumiho be necessary in this case. The prime minister asked him that question.

"Easy sir, let me show you," he said while activating his comms inside his ears. He told whoever he was communicating with to come inside the private room. Suddenly the door opens, revealing the director of the NPA, Akio stakuri in person. He was carrying with him a suitcase which caught the interest of the prime minister. He wonders what's his plan to bring the director of NPA here.

"What is this," he asked.

"This, sir, is the proof that the pro-heroes Kamui woods and death arms are guilty of committing thye massacres three days ago in downtown."

The minister gulped. He was really anxious to see the evidence. Until now he was sure that the pro-heroes were either drugged or brainwashed by someone. But now he will be proven wrong, he didn't believe that these heroes went rogues and decided with their own free will to take innocents lives. He leaned his body forward, resting his head on both of his fists together, staring at the NPA director who was opening the suitcase.

Inside of it, there was two files and a voice recorder. Each file had a mugshot picture of the pro-heroes. Akio picked up the files from his confiner and passed it to the prime minister. He took the file that contains the drugs test and the brain scan results. Whiling reading it the other members could see the shock expression on his face as his eyes widened like an owl. His mouth was slightly open with a sign of saliva desperately trying to free itself. They all wondered what was the result. Then he put back the files and opened the other files. His reaction was the same as the last one. He couldn't believe his own eyes as his brain was processing the information in his hands.

Finally, he finished reading it and gave back the files to the NPA director.

The result was shocking, none of them had any drugs in their body that may have cause them to attack the city, and As for the brain scan, the doctors didn't find any signs that suggested there an outside influence, controlling their every thought. They weren't brainwashed or drugged, which means they act was intentional. Without any evidence to prove them wrong, the police department has no choice but to declare them villains, they will be accused of the death that they have cause. A life sentence is waiting for them.

What's the results" a member asked, snapping the prime minister back into reality. Recovering from the initial shock he said "Both results are negatives"

The answer that no one wanted to hear has finally been spoken. They couldn't hide the truth anymore, the public must know.

"Wait a minute" the emperor raises his hands before anyone could decide on their vote.

"It's true that the test shows that they weren't drugged but what about brain scan. Can we really trust it? We don't have a lot of knowledge on how quirks function with evolution. There is still a possibility that a villain as a brainwashing quirk that leaves no signs in the brain. You can't say for certain that they weren't brainwashed when we have little knowledge on the subject at hand.

The agent was surprised that among all of them the old emperor was the one who managed to find his plot hole in his logic.

"Quite impressive my Emperor. You're right but this will prove the result" he said, referring to the voice recorder that he took from the suitcase.

"Care to explain the situation" He asked the NPA director.

He took the voice recorder from his hand before explaining its content.

"During our investigation, we got a warrant to search their house. Inside of them we registered all of their call of the last four days. And this is what found. A call that took place three hours before the attack" The director pressed play.

The first thing they heard his the voice of Kamui woods.

" _Are you ready, Death Arms"_

 _"Yes I'm ready, I will join you in three hours"_ It was the voice of Death Arms, there was no question about it but still they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" _Don't forget, we kill as many people as we can and we will get our money"_

" _This guy has a lot of money to waste. We can even take our retirement after the job is done. Do you know why he is giving us this much money to kill a few bystanders."_

 _"According to him, he wants to break the trust between the heroes and the people they try to protect"_

 _"Well in that case, his plan is surely gonna wor_ k"

 _"Do you know if the others will take his contract"_

 _"I don't know but they will be foolish not to accept it"_

You could hear their laughter through the recording. What stuns them is the fact that they betrayed their citizens, for money. All these years they spent trying to improve themselves as better heroes, all of their hard work, all the lives that they save, were all wasted just to make a few bucks. However, the worst part was that they were enjoying themselves as if it was a trivial matter. The council was disgusted by their motive and reaction.

Once the recording was finished, they stood motionless in silence. You could even hear a moth flying over the table. None of them knew what to say, they just looked into nothingness, their minds went blank.

Tired of the silence from the council the EPF's agent spoke up. " Now you understand why I need more funding for project Kumiho. These ex-heroes were paid by someone to cause a massacre in downtown. They were the only pawns for someone else grand plan. Someone who wants to break your trust system between the heroes and the people of Japan. So my plan is to have the NPA uses all of their surveillance systems to spies on every hero in Japan."

"What? Are you crazy, this is against our law" A members told him. He wanted to continue but the emperor signaled him to let him go. Now without any interruption the agent continues.

"I know it's illegal but we don't have a choice. We don't know how many heroes plan to join the mastermind of this operation. Think about it for a second, we have a couple of heroes, who knows how many, plan on killing more innocents people. We have to stop them before they commit any crimes."

The agent walks up toward the prime minister, looking directly into his eyes to make sure that he understood the severity of the situation.

"If you want to protect the lives of innocents and keep the trust between them and your voters then I suggest that you will accept my request. "

Not intimating by his glare, he spoke up

"You told us why the NPA need more funding but not you" The prime minister knew that he was stalling. If the city was still filled with heroes who might go rogue, then he couldn't trust them in this case. This revelation puts every hero in Japan on the suspect list.

"You know why. We can trust them until we know exactly who are the rogue ones and who are still loyal to the cause which means we need to arrest them own our own."

He had won, the council admitted. The pro heroes have powerful quirks that can kill and destroy everything in their way. The local police weren't enough for this kind of situation, nor the NPA. Their only option was EPF with project Kumiho. They specialized in these matters, that's why they were created but they had no idea that, one day, they will have to use their services.

"Alright, I understand" The prime minister sigh. He looks up at his colleagues. he knew just like them What has to be done, even if they didn't like it. He hit the table three times indicating that it was time to vote.

"Who wishes to give more funding to the NPA"

Even if the idea of spying on every one repulsed them. They knew it was their only way to find who are the traitors but it doesn't mean that they like the idea, nonetheless, the vote was unanimous. The council members voted for yes.

"Now, who whishes to give the EPF more money for projet Kumiho."

At first no one raised their hand. Each one of them was still debating in their mind, trying to find any other solutions except for projet Kumiho but they couldn't find any. They were all out of ropes. The EPF will be able to stop these rogue heroes with more funding.

Suddenly after a few seconds, which felt like hours, a hand was raise up into the air. Someone had voted yes. This was the last drop that broke the dam. Slowly one by one, hands were hesitantly rising until twelves hands in total were in the air which means twelve vote for yes and three vote for no. The majority had won.

The cold-hearted agent smile at the result. He didn't care about getting the unanimous vote, all he require is the majority of the vote to continue his project. After years of trying to convince the security council to approve his project's budget, he had finally got his wishes, the only detail that he was still furious about is that it took the death of so many lives to convince them to give more money for his department. If he had his funding a long time ago he could have stopped the massacre before it could have happened. But now it's no the time to think of the past, now it's the time look up into the future so he could protect others lives from villains and rogues heroes.

There were only three members who voted for no, including the emperor who was surprised to see that his prime minister had voted for yes, especially since he was theone who was more critical about the project. He wonders what change his mind. He looked up at him, giving him that look of curiosity and doubt.

When he saw his emperor looking at him like that he sighed. " I know what you're thinking, in the end, we don't have a choice. The heroes are too powerful for our special forces or for our troops. His project, even though I hate it, could help us arrest these criminals. We can get the help of others until we know who are the traitors."

"I trust your judgment. I hope you know what you're doing"

The prime minister shooked his head. He had no idea what is he doing. It's probably a bad idea in the long term but he had no choice. His only hope is that once this affair is over, they could bury projet Kumiho for good and forget that it ever existent.

"Don't worry prime minister, I will make sure that you and the council won't regret your decision. I will leave you now. Have a nice day." The man in black and the NPA director both bow in front of the council before leaving them with all the evidence they had gathered during the investigation.

"Now what?" The emperor asked his prime minister to which he didn't reply, instead he picked up his phone on the table, dialing a number.

The Emperor raises his eyebrow at his action. " _who is he calling"_ he thought.

After a few seconds, the ringtone stopped and you could hear the voice of a woman at the other. The emperor recognized it. It was the voice of the prime minister secretary.

"Hello Shelly, how are you doing"

"I'm fine sir."

"Good because I want you to prepare my press conference. Invite every media outlet in Japan."

"Considered done sir"

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I need you to set up a meeting for all heroes to join."

"Alright ..."

The prime minister ended the call before she had time to finish her sentence. He looked back at the emperor to see him give a questionable look.

"You're planning to tell the public now." He asked

"Yes, It's time for the public to know the truth even if hurt them. They have the right to know." The prime minister stood up from his chair and started walking toward the door but before he could leave, the emperor to stop him.

"What's your plan on organizing a meeting between the heroes and the governments officials. What are you hoping to accomplish"

The prime minister turned his head toward the old man. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Since the public will know that Kamui woods and Death arms betrayed the hero community, there is no doubt about it, the citizens will have a hard time trusting them. I'm hoping to keep their hope up, and show the world that we can still trust them even with what happened."

"You know that's not completely the truth right. There is still a number of rogues heroes in the city that plan on wrongdoing. You will be giving them false hope."

"I know" He knew that he will be lying. He hates himself for doing it but the public needed to be a reassure about the outcome. They must believe that they could still trust them. Without the trust, fear will be spread around the hearts of the common men.

Looking back, he wonders if they can still keep the image of a hero intact. Even if the EPF, with the help of the NPA, find who is the rogue's heroes, they couldn't hide the truth from the public. Sooner or later they will notice that the police force have arrested them. They will want to know why, which will force the government to admit the truth that Kamui woods and Death arms weren't the only heroes who committed treason to their country. People will never see their Idol the same, They will now be wary every time they see them in public, wondering if they are real or fake. He didn't want this future to happen. People should be able to trust them and the heroes should always be there to protect them at any cost.

The prime minister wishes to use the action of the former symbol of peace to remind them all, what's the definition of being a hero, to show them that there still are heroes who can reach his level of heroism. Sacrificing yourself to save other is the very heart of being a hero. It's part of their job and they should embrace it like a god.

The prime minister left the room, leaving the others members in their initial place

* * *

Far away from the main population, there was a military base that couldn't be reach by the public. Different types of exercise were conducted inside. Each soldier had their role in the base, some of them were part of the medic squad, others were part of the security team and a large number of them were part of project Kumiho. These men are the best of Japan military force. There is even soldier from another country who had showed great potential for the project Kamiho.

As the soldier was on their normal post, they could see a helicopter coming their way. It's blades blowing the leaves away from the area as he approached the big H spot on the ground.

Slowly the helicopter reduced its altitude until it was floating just above the ground. A few feet away from the landing runway, there was a man wearing a white coat who was waiting for the helicopter to land. He eagerly waited for his superior to come out of it so he could tell him the good news on project Kumiho.

When the aircraft landed, the door leading to the cabin opened, revealing a man in suit with glasses above is nose. He took step off the cabin before he saw his assistance, running toward him with a notebook in his hand. He smile as he could tell that he had good results to show him. The way he ran and the look on his face told him every he needed to know. He barely contained his excitement as he almost trip on a rock but he managed to recover before he made a fool of himself.

"What is it Sidak" He responded. With his name you could tell that he had Indian's blood inside his body. Even if he wasn't born in Japan, his resume was so impressive that he couldn't skip the chance to make him a member of the Earth Protection Force. He had the best grade in chemistry, math, physic, biologic and many more subjects in the science department. But what really got his attention is that the young man was working on a project that involves influencing the mind of small animals like a mouse or chimpanzee. His accomplishments were perfect for his project, That's why he made him head-scientist for the project Kumiho.

Sidak stopped in front of him and handed him the notebook. He took a glance at it and a rare smile spread all over his face. He had done it.

"If I read it right, the subject is ready for fieldwork. You finally did?" He asked the scientist to which a rub his nose as if he was offended that he doubted him.

"Of course I did it. As you can see its brain is responding to the frequency without any complication. It doesn't reject the components that we installed in it. It is fully operational. Also, I made it so that your voice is the key elements of its programming. It only obeys you and the men you have chosen to control it. Just give us the signal and we will launch it." The scientist was proud of his work and you could see sparkles in his eyes. For years he had whished to accomplish something this big. The EPF had managed to make his dream come true. He never thought that someone would be interested in his research until Bishop had found him when he had lost all hope on his dream

"Not yet, I want to see his performance in combat. Do you have it ready for the field test" He wanted to see with his own eyes the result of subject alpha before he agreed to let it loose out in the open. He needed to make sure that he had full control over it, to make sure it didn't cause problems with the investigation.

"Of course yes, follow me. It is currently inside the training room, waiting for your orders sir"

"Good" he gave the man a pat on the back before letting him guide him toward it.

They entered the base where they took an elevator to reach the last level which located underground. Once inside they were behind shield glass which you can see from the inside of the room but you couldn't see from the outside.

Outside the monitoring room, there was an armored soldier in the middle of the training room. He stood there like a statue. No sign that you could tell that he was even alive or not. It was waiting for any commands.

"Here it is. Look that this beauty. All these years are finally paying off. Thanks to you sir"

"Don't get your hopes up yet. I still need to see its performance against an opponent"

The scientist gave him a smug before rolling his eyes. He already knew that it was ready, it only needs orders to function. He took a step closer toward the control panel, activating the test run. The sound of an engine could be heard while the floor started to move on its own, shifting everything inside. Two pedestals came out of the ground, on top of them there were two robots on each one of it.

"Start protocol alpha."

The robots started to stand up, activating their weapon system. The first was composed of four arms with blades at the end of it while the other was equipped with two miniguns. They stood there in front of the subject, waiting for the order to attack it.

Sidak gave the signal to Bishop to give an order to the subject. He pressed a button on the control panel, activating the microphone in the room. He took a big breath before giving his first order.

"Take one step forward"

The moments these words were spoken the armored soldier came back into the living. His legs started to move as he took his first step forward, obeying its master with no hesitation which was good for Bishop. Now to test its effectiveness in combat

"When they attack, you attack. You have permission to kill"

The armored soldier made a sound that they didn't comprehend but they knew that he understood his command. It opened its red beacon light, scanning for its attacker in front of him. Ready to defend itself in case it gets attacked.

Sidak was content that subject alpha was so far functioning without any complications. He types a few letters in the computer, giving the two droids the order to attack the soldier. Their goal was very simple kill it.

3

2

1

The four-bladed robots launched itself at the soldier, raising his four blades to strike at him. Seeing this the soldier took a step back, avoiding the blade before it could cut its head.

As the fight went on, Bishop was impressed. It performing better than him expected. They were struggling to hurt it. He was just to fast for them. As the bladed-robot tried to cut him down, he was moving around in lightning speed. They had a hard time following him as it is sidestepping, jumping and rolling from the blades. Bishop noticed that the soldier wasn't moving around randomly, each move had calculated the effect. The way he moved around, blocked the view of the minugins wilder robot who he is trying desperately to aim at his target. Each time he had a perfect view to shoot it, his comrade came in his line of sight. He couldn't shoot it without destroying the other robot. He gave a couple of beep sound, indicating that he was communicating with his colleagues. Immediately the bladed-robot jumped out of the way giving him perfect chance to fire his bullets towars his target. With a mechanical roar from his guns he released mayhem. Bullets were flying everywhere toward his target. The sound of his guns was shaking the peddles from the ground where the bullets landed. Slowly a cloud of smoke was forming from the ground, blocking his view but he didn't care, he continues to fire until he needed to reload. Once the ammo was gone he looked back in front of him to find any sign of the armored soldier. Once the smoke was clear, the shadowy shape of it appears. With good examination, Bishop concluded that it wasn't hurt. It had managed to dodge every single bullet from the robot with no signs of struggle. It was amazing to it in action.

While reloading the four-bladed robot attacked the soldier but instead of avoiding his blades it decided to counter this time. As two blade came toward it from each side, it raised its hands grabbing them in a firm grip. The robot tried desperately to disengage himself from it but his robotic arm couldn't move. He was completely stuck in place, at the mercy of the soldier. He tried to free himself by using his others blades to pierce through its chest. Sensing this the armored soldier, with a blink of an eye, crossed its arms together, ripping its opponent robotic arms in an instant. He used the blades to block the next attack. Once the blades connected with one another, its ran across it until it reaches the chest of the bladed-robot. A pair of his own blades came out from his back, leaking out fuels from his wound. He started to twitch, sparkles were flying everywhere.

The miniguns robot didn't have time to reload to his weapons before his friend had died in front of him. Since he was dead, he didn't bother to try avoiding him. However, before he could launch another set of bullets, the other robot came flying toward him, hitting him in his face which causes him to misfire. He throws away the dead robot and rose his minigun to aim but it didn't have time to fire as a sharp blade went through it, enabling him to fire. He rose his second one which got the same fate as the first one. With both weapons of his, destroyed he didn't have any other methods of combat except to crush him with his wheels. He looks forward to find his target just in front of him. His programming was not fit to register this type of inhuman speed. He couldn't do anything as the soldier closed its hands into a fist. With each finger it moves, you could hear a click sound coming from its knuckles.

As Bishop saw his subject moving closer, with its right fist about to hit its target. He smiled and with another closer look at it he saw it glowing, green energies were traveling across its hand.

"It works. He is using it"

When its fist landed on the metallic surface of the robot, a tornado of wind was created from the contact, lifting the robot into the air. It flew across the room, crashing down into the wall. Pieces were flying everywhere. You couldn't even recognize the robot anymore. it looked more like a dumpster for the electronic devices than a highly intelligent robot.

"Well what to you think" the head-scientist on this project asked his the director of the EPF.

"It is perfect. Once again my friend, you did a good work."

It was these rare moments that Bishop looked genuinely happy. His smile wasn't as creepy as before. It has life in it. When he had this smile he knew that he had accomplished a big thing which means he would get rewarded for his effort.

"Are the others ready."

Sidak was puzzled by his question because they knew that they couldn't make any more of them because of the lack of funding which he tried desperately to increase it. They had to pull all of their money and resources on this subject, so it didn't make sense why he expected him and the others to be ready without more money for their department.

"No sir, you know that we do not have the necessary funds to make them ready." He responded.

"What if I told you that we had money to continue our project"

He was stunned by his statement. " _Did he actually managed to convince the security council to give them more funding for their project."_ he thought.

He was overwhelmed by his speculations but he didn't want to get too excited in case it wasn't true.

"What do you mean"

"The security council gave us the green light for our project. They want us to use our men and resources, with the help of the NPA, to find the rogues heroes and to arrest them. The council agreed that we could use our soldiers and projet Kamiho to stop these traitors of our society." He told him with his usually straight face, containing no emotion. His eyes were back at being dull and plain, looking at his head-scientist. Sidak already misses his other expression, this one was too unsettling to him. But nonetheless, he was extremely excited like a mad scientist who created something not made to be experiment on

"I can't believe that you actually did it. Now with our new endless pockets, I will be able to make more. I just more time."

"Take all the time you need doc but first let's eat. I think its time to celebrate your effort within our organization."

They both left the room, leaving the soldier alone in the training room as the light went off. It was all alone in the darkness. With nothing to do he sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He was deep in his own thought, escaping the new reality of his purpose in life. He wanted to be left alone, trap into the nothingness as he reflects on his previous life. The only thing that you could hear inside the room was his steady breathing. He was in complete darkness, the only light source in there was the red light coming out of his left eye as it looks at his surrounding with great attention.


	4. Endeavor

The international communities were all shocked. The official results of the attack were breathtaking and unbelievable. When the president of Japan Hee-Su Makido stood in front of the press, all ears were wide open as he shared the information that the Nation Police Departement had found out that the pro-heroes who were responsible for the massacres of civilians. The government statement was that Death Arms and Kamui woods were strips away from their hero statue and they were now considered villains and traitors among the hero community and the citizens of Japan. They will face a life sentence for the crime they committed. The reason on to why they did atrocity is simple, it was all for money. Apparently, they were paid by someone to commit these crimes. No drugs and no mind control were used on them, they did it with their own free will. The press went nut from the president's statement. They were printing out from left to right on how these two ex-pro heroes were a disgrace of society. Their views skyrocketed, everyone wanted to know what happened. This began to trend all over the world.

Online, there were many blogs and sites discussing this very issues. Some of the viewers thought that it was impossible and that their government was lying. Their faith and trust for the heroes still remain in their hearts while others thought that they couldn't trust them anymore. They thought that the president should take immediate action to prevent this kind of strategies from happening again, the solution was to regulate more the heroes industries with an Iron fist, just to make sure they wouldn't go rogue. This debate between these two clans went on and on, without any result. This shows how much the reaction from the community was split. Each one of them had different Idea on how to prevent another massacre in the future. And of course, since we're talking about the internet, We can forget the many conspiracies theories out there. As the usual, there were theories that proclaim that the government was the one who paid Death arms and Kamui's wood to attack the city so that they could use this distraction to have more control on the hero industries. While others theorized that the massacre never happened at all.

After the revelation the president set up a meeting between the Heroes, the media and the government officials. he wanted to reassure the public that despite the accident, they could still trust the heroes to protect them. He reminded them all since the invention of heroes, it was the first time that a pro-hero attacked bystanders which means they shouldn't overreact over this. Not because there was one accident that all pro-heroes are murderers. Plenty of them was still loyal to the cause. Plus he wanted to remind them all, what does it take to be a real hero that's why he invited All-Might, the previous symbol of peace before he retired.

The meeting was set up one day after the revelation. since there were too many heroes and not enough room in the parliament, the meeting will be located in the national park of Japan where they reserved half of it for the meeting. Every hero was there, including all of the former A-1 class students and the teachers. Some of the teachers who were there were Aizawai, All-might, Midnight, Present Mic and the president of UA Nedza. They all joined the meeting, all eager to see the president speak, and also eager to ask him a few questions about the investigation. Some of them had still doubt about the results especially for those who knew them personally. In their mind there was no way that Kamui woods and Death Arms would cause a massacre, without either be drugged, brainwashed, or capture and clone. The thought that they will accept money to commit those actions was unreal, something out of a manga but not in real life.

While roaming through the crowd, All Might saw Aisawa on a chair, waiting for the president to speak. He still had that sleeping look on his face as he leaned his head on the table so he could take a small nap

Deciding to ruin his moment of silence he sat next to him, elbowing him on the shoulder before he went to the dreamland. Aisawa groaned while looking at the former number one hero who had a small smile on his face. His smile wasn't bright when he was a hero but it was more genuine.

"You came" All might ask him.

"Of course I came. but not because I want to hear his speech about being a hero. I never liked to be out in the public for them to see me. I came because I plan to ask the president about the evidence they found. I have this feeling in my head that he isn't telling the truth. Plus I want to know why they don't allow any heroes in the investigation. According to them, someone had paid Kamui Woods and Death Arms to commit those acts. It would be easier for them if they got help from the heroes. For someone who organizes a meeting to reassure the trust between the heroes, he isn't giving us a lot of faith in this case. I suspect that they found evidence that they wish not to share it with the public."

All might agree with his friend. It seems strange that NPA would block any heroes from joining this case. Usually, they would call upon us when the case was really important and when they needed heroes with a set of quirks to help them resolve it.

"You're right Aizawa. It's indeed suspicious on their part, not allowing us to help us. Even my friend, Naomasa, couldn't participate in the investigation. He is trying his hardest to follow the progress of the NPA. He has a lot of connection and friends in the agency."

" _This is strange indeed" Aisawa thought_. The NPA stopping the police force of the city to help them in any way they can, raise more of his suspicion on the evidence that they made public. The only thing he and the others heroes can do is to put more pressure on the NPA and the government to give them, the heroes at least, a full scale on the situation at hand. If there was more in the story than someone paying the Ex-pro heroes to commit murder, they should know about it. Maybe they have found that Kamui wood and Death Arms were not the only heroes who got pay by this unknown donner, which in that case it would make sense for them not to reveal this kind of information, and it would explain why they didn't want any heroes in this affair, because they didn't know which one of us are also traitors.

Sighing Aizawa looked around, observing his surrounding. Plenty of heroes accepted the invitation by the president, they too wanted to reassure the public about their loyalty to the hero cause. Until they took their last breath, they will always be there to protect the innocents and the defenseless against any villains or threat in the world. Of course, the president and his colleagues were happy to see the scene beforehand. He hasn't imaged that this section of the park would be so filled in a matter of minutes.

Heroes were chatting among themselves, mentioning all of their accomplishments over the years while showing off the scar that they have accumulated by different villains. Some of these tales, Aizawa had the chance to be in there. He had worked with a couple of them when he was off duty, during summer break or in between session. Overall the heroes were enjoying themselves. It's not content for them to just sit there to do nothing. Usually, they would be working on a case or saving someone from any danger he had faced. He too, had a case that he was working on until he gave it to present Mic so he could concentre more on the rogue's heroes. He was thirsty for answers and the one that the government told them were not satisfying enough. There was too many answered question like and doubt on their evidence. After the meeting he hoped that he could convince the president or the director of the NPA to let him and the people he trusted the most on this affair. These people are All might, Midnight, Nedzu and the former A-1 student. He knew that they were also longing for answers, they wish to arrest whoever paid the heroes to attack the city. He or she was as much guilty as them.

He finally turned his gaze on All might who was currently taking a drink from one of the many waiters in the park who were delivering drinks to the thirsty heroes. When he approached him he thanks him before declining his offer. While looking at All might, his attention suddenly shifts to endeavor who stood a few feet away from them. He had his arms crossed as he too was waiting for the president to start his speech so that he could question his doubt on the evidence that NPA had found. He didn't believe for one second that Kamui woods was responsible for the killings of dozens bystanders. A waiter came to him, offering one of his cocktails. Shrugging it off, he took a glass and drank. He coughed the moment he took a couple of sip of it. He threw away the glass, cursing like a maniac about how it tasted awful. Aizawa shook his head at this. Endeavor was like a bomb ready to explode. The only person who's angrier than him was none other than Bakugo. For him, he was like an atomic bomb ready to destroy every villain in his way.

"Aizawa, you're alright my friend"

All might voice snapped him out of his head. He looked back at him to see his eyebrows raise, wondering if something was bothering him. She shook his head.

"It nothing, I was just looking at the scenery," he said with his monotone voice that never fails to make you sleepy when you are alone with him, trying to make a conversation. In a way, he was even worse than Todoroki emotionless voice, at least his didn't want to knock you out into the clouds.

Thinking about the symbol of peace, he has a question that was bothering him for a long time. He never the chance to ask because of his work as a teacher. He was always busy during the day but now that he was relaxing while waiting for the meeting to start, he decided it was the perfect time to ask.

"All might, when will you asked Inko Midoriya for marriage. It seems like you're beating around the bush."

The way he said it made All might's face red like a tomato as if it was obvious that he loves his pupil's mother.

"I don't..."

"Don't try to fool me Toshinori Yoga"

All might was surprised to see his friend so serious about his personal affair. He knew that he was serious when he used his real name which he rarely used.

"You can't fool me or anybody for that matter. We all know that you love each other. You practically live with her and don't tell me it just to help her mourn the death of her son. Even if I have no experience on love and relationship, I can clearly see that both of you have feelings for each other from just the way you look at her and the way she looks at you."

All might acknowledge that Aizawa was right. He did, fell in love with Inko midoriya. The time they spent together after her son's death, rise something in him that he had forgotten a long time ago. The feeling of human flesh. Of course, in the beginning, he was just there as an emotional support to her as she cried on his shoulder. But over time, he started to take a liking to the woman. He kept thinking about her, the way she smiles, the way she always there to help others, her selfless that remind him of his pupil. He understood where all his selfless came from. His mother was a living angel, even when he was supposed to take care of her, she knew that he was in pain. She helping him mourn just like he did to her. Slowly, they began to help each other emotionally and during these time, they fell in love. They even secretly went out into a date together. They didn't want their friends and family to know about their relationship... yet. Even if they were dating for a year and a half and that he felt that she was ready for the next step, he couldn't take the next step because a thought was bugging all the time, Izuku. It didn't feel right for him to marry his mother after his death. There was always that thought that told him that he shouldn't marry his pupil's mother. He didn't know if he would have agreed with their relation or not. Inko, knew what was bothering him, that's why she told him to take all the time he needs to solve things out inside his brain. When he was ready, she will be waiting for him to take her as his wife. She will wait all her life if she had too.

"Is it because of Izuku."

Snapped back to the conversation, he nodded, pinpointing accurately the problem.

" Yes, it just, it feels wrong. I was supposed to help her mourn her son not seduce her."

Aisawa gave him a small chuckled, amused by his claim. "Do you really think that you seduced her" He gave him a small smile to which he laughed because he was right. When at the first he wanted to back away, she literally forces him to stay, pretending that she still needed his help. He couldn't deny her and his friend was right. Every time he thinks about her, he beautiful green, reflecting the bright ray of sunshine from the sun or her soft skin... He snapped out his thought before his legacy as the symbol of peace is changed to as the next symbol of pervert. He shouldn't think about her like that but he couldn't stop himself especially since he helped her lose weight with his American dream plan mom version. She was now a spectacular woman, a goddess among the rest of us.

"You know that you have his blessing right?"

"Uhh.." All might was haft listening at that moment.

"I'm talking about Midoriya. He will want you and her to be happy and if it means that you need each other to achieve happiness then he would be glad to be your best man. You know how he is, always thinking about others even if personally he didn't like it."

"I know" All might sighed. He was just paranoid, he knew in his heart that he would have wanted him to marry her mom so they could be family. He suspected that young Izuku didn't just look at him as Idol nor the symbol of peace, in the beginning, yes, but over the years he had started seeing him as a father figure since his father left him. All might couldn't deny himself that he too started to him as a son, which means it hurts even more when he died. When he alone, away from prying eyes, he would let himself cry to sleep. His mother started to comfort him when she noticed that he had nightmares every night, causing her to sleep with him to reassure him that it was just a dream. He needs her as much she needs him. Making up his mind he decided that he will propose to her when the time is right. The only thing he had to do is to buy a ring.

" _Now where can a retire hero buy a ring for his girlfriend."_

* * *

 _meanwhile..._

Uraraka arrived at the park, accompanied by Bakugo. Since she didn't have a car yet, to save the earth, Kacchan had suggested to give her a ride. She had thought of declining his offer, she didn't want him to feel like she was forcing him to give her ride but she blushed when she realized that he wasn't asking her opinion, he was giving her an order. Not wanting to argue with him, she let him pick her up at her place.

At the park, since they already had a date together, she thought it would appropriate to hold his hand underneath the sun. Bakugo jumped when he felt her touch, he wasn't use for someone displaying a sign of affection, especially in front of a crowd where his friend-ish are there. He wanted to recoil his hand, not wanting to get teased by everyone, but deciding not to embarrass her, he let her hold his hand. Plus, he did like it when showed sigh of affection toward him. It probably doesn't mean that she loves him as she loves Deku but she definitely likes him. He couldn't complain since he wasn't even sure if he wanted to move their relationship another step further. They were both happy with what they got now, they didn't want to ruin it by rushing. The kiss that they had was just accident, nothing special or desirable, at least that's what he told himself. He won't admit that secretly enjoyed the kiss and that if he had another opportunity to feel her lips on his, he will take it in a heartbeat.

"Hey Uraraka, Hey Bakugo" The voice of Mina could be heard across the crowd in front of them in the middle, there was Mina accompanied with Todoroki, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Lida and was yelling at them to comeel over while Tsuyu just wave at them with a big smile. kirishima wink at Bakugo upon seeing, holding hand with Ochako, to which he glared at him while a small growth out of his mouth. It took him a lot of self-control, to not hit him on his face even though he wouldn't feel anything thanks to his quirk, still, it didn't stop thinking on removing that smug on his face. Around him and the others there was the rest of their former classmate. Most of them either talking or drinking. Uraraka giggled when she saw Sato, collapsing against a waiter, causing him to drop him drinks. He was furiouly apologizing as he tried to recover the broken pieves on the grass.

Enough on staying behind, Ochako and Bakugo decided to join their friends, bypassing any heroes who were in the way, with their hand still together, Bakugo was in the lead.

Once they joined them, Mina grabbed her friend into a huge hug, pulling her closer to her so she could whisper something in her ears.

"You and Bakugo are holding hands, Uhh... So I reckon that your date went well except for the end where the rogue's heroes attacked the city. You better tell me later

Ochako was blushing when she said it. To be honest she should have expected her question about her date. And now that she saw them holding hands, she knows that she will never hear the end of this, Her hope is that she didn't tell anybody about her date.

"Oh by the way, I told every girl about your date with Bakugo. They would also want to know what happened. I can clearly say that they are shocked."

Ochako mentally facepalmed herself. The only thing she wanted to keep between them, she already tells the entire right. _"This sucks"_ she thought. Now will never get her rest, not with every girl forcing her to confess everything.

Finally after a few Mina distance herself from Uraraka, giving her a small giggle before wrapping her arms around Kirishima. All of the boys gave Mina a questionable look when they saw her whispering something in her ears, making her furiously blush. Bakugo asked Ochako if she was okay to which she responded that she was fine.

Shrugging off the weird attitude of the girls, he returned his attention to the son of Endeavor who currently in deep. What going on in that big head of yours, he thought as he furrowed his eyes.

"Yo Earth to Todoroki" This seems to snap him out of his thought as he finally looked at the owner of the frustrated voice which filled his ears, Kitsuki Bakugo. He gave him a nod, indicating that he was listening, while a bit still upset that he practically yell at but he didn't show it.

"Did you or Naomasa managed to follow the progress on this case cause if you asked my opinion, I think that their evidence is bullshit."

"If the evidence is fake then why would they lie about it." Tokoyami said. "It doesn't serve their interest in lying while arresting Kamui woods and Death Arms." He said.

Tokoyami was also surprised by the revelation but he didn't deny the chance that they may do for money. After all they are human which means they can still have the feeling of greed, wanting to make more money than the usual get. He didn't know them very well. It is a possibility that something in the past that caused them to change their opinion on their hero duty. Maybe they have lost their passion in heroism. Nevertheless, he couldn't find any reasons on to why the NPA and the president would lie about the investigation.

Did they want to break the trust between the heroes and the populations to ,which some of them were there with us on a different section of the park? If this was the case then why bother to throwing a meeting to stabilize the trust. Wouldn't be easier for them to say that the trust system couldn't work any longer.

"I don't know that's why I asked half and half bastard check out on the investigation. So tell him did you or did you not." He glare back at Todoroki.

He made a defeating sigh " Sorry, I couldn't, not even Naomasa could join the investigation. Only the NPA agents are allowed to join in."

"Why wouldn't they want us to help them. I mean we are heroes, he can help them." Mina was confused that they banned all heroes om this case.

"Ribbit. Think about it, Mina. You have an investigation on two pro-heroes who was paid to commit a massacre. If the public knew that the NPA was using the help of the heroes, they might not believe the evidence that they show them."

"She's right" Tokoyami agreed with her. For them, it was damaged control on not allowing the heroes to be part of this case. But it didn't stop Bakugo, Todoroki and the other heroes from trying.

Bakugo was really angry by what Shoto told him. He desperately wanted to find the one who paid the ex-pro here so he could make sure that he wouldn't be able to see the light from the sun ever again. Uraraka squeezed his hand making look at her. When he saw her smile and her round eyes looking deep into his eyes he began to calm down. _"Damn it, how does she do that"_ He thought.

Kirishima noticed and gave his friend another wink. While Mina gave Uraraka a small giggled. Not wanting to be there any longer, he decided to have a drink, but before he leaves, he turned around to asked Ochako if she wanted anything to drink. She nodded her, grateful to him for thinking about her well-being.

Kirishima told them that he will also take a drink for him and Mina. He used this distraction so he could have a word with Bakugo got a drink from a waiter, he growls at the touch of Kirishima on his back. He knew why he follows, it wasn't just to take a drink, that was only a distraction, he wanted to piss him off about what he saw.

"Well my friend, It seems like you have a soft heard after all."

How much he wanted to push him in the face right now, but not in front of hundreds of people. Not because he was dating a girl, that he was going soft for one second. Can't a girl enjoy the company of a beautiful girl without everyone thinking that he was soft? Even short-tempered person like him could a girl that he like.

"Shut up weird hair if you don't want me to blow your face away from the rest of your body." he meant every word of his.

"Relax man, I'm just messing with but for real, I'm happy for you. I can say the same to her. It's time for her to move on and with you, I believe that she can even if your relationship doesn't go anywhere as Deku, at least it will help her built that confidence when she finds the right guy"

Bakugo just shrugged at his shoulder, he didn't speak this time. He just drank his cocktail, remembering to keep the other one for Ochako. Kirishima noticed his silence and decide to drop the subject for now. He grabbed two cocktail drink from a waiter who bypassed them, one for him and the other one for his girlfriend. When rejoining their friend they gave each of their ladies the drink. Uraraka thank Bakugo before drinking hers.

"Everyone please take a seat we will start soon enough" They heard the voice of the president on the stadium.

The president was glad that a lot of heroes have joined him and his colleagues for this meeting. He was joined by the director of NPA who is in charge of the investigation with the help of EPF but the public didn't know it. Not a lot of people know that the EPF is agency part of the Japanse government and the government of four other countries. At of all the county, Japan was the only one yet who agreed to fund the project Kamiho, but the others didn't have to deal with rogue's heroes on the loose.

The NPA director was next to the president. He didn't really like the president idea of organizing this meeting. He understood where his decision came from but he thought that it was too risky at the moment. They were too exposed right here. If somebody wanted to break the trust in the heroes then it would be perfect to strike right here, right now, in front of government officials and the media and everything will be broadcast. He needed to make sure that he could protect the president and the rest of the security council which the public didn't know the existence of it. He asked the NPA, if he could borrow some of his best men for the meeting. Bishop gladly accepted, he told his men to follow every order of the NPA. He also told him that if a hero attacked the meeting, should contact him for additional support. They didn't know how many rogue's heroes were there, hiding in the mass.

Director look up to see the EPF agent, hiding in the tree. Their suit was perfectly camouflaging them. If you didn't that they were there, it was impossible to detect them except if you had heat vision quirk but the heroes were in a state of calm, they didn't any reason to use their quirk.

"Are you in position." He asked through his earpiece.

"Team A in position."

"Team B in position"

"Team C in position"

Content that they were ready, he signaled the president to start the meeting.

"Everyone please take a seat we will start soon enough"

All Heroe took their seat. Bakugo and Uraraka sat together with their friends. Mina gave Ochako a wink when she saw her sit near Bakugo, but this time she removed her hand from his

"I can't describe how much happy I am to see you all gather in one place, especially with what happened"

As the president continues with his meeting every heroes and civilian who came were attentive. Listening carefully for each word he said. They glad to hear that the president and his department will continue supporting the hero association and it will put more funding at the hero schools so they could train better heroes in the future. He proposed a new education plan that will have them more interaction with the people they protect. While he was reminding us what does take to be a hero, the Journalists were broadcasting his speech everywhere in Japan, and later in others countries. They were taking notes and preparing the question they had to ask him once he was done with his speech.

Aizawa caught something strange in his nose, it was the smell that he was too familiar with. It was the smile of smoke but where was it. He started to get anxious as he looks around to find any sign of fire. " _This is not good"_ he thought

What is it" All might ask him. He noticed that he was nervous from the way his looking with narrow eyes.

"Do you smell it?"

Surprise by his question, he sniffs a couple of te, wondering what he was supposed to smell. Then his eyes widened when he caught the scent of smoke. When there is smoke, there is fire. Copying Aizawa, he looked around to see any sign of fire around the trees surrounding them.

They weren't the only one who caught the scent. A few feet away from them, Todoroki also was looking for the fire. He noticedthat the fire didn't smell like an ordinary fire. Its smell was just like his and the only person he knew, except him, who could produce this smell from a fire was his...

He didn't have time to finish his thought when he heard an huge explosion. The fire spread everywhere and the smoke was blinding them. Todoroki and the others were couching as they moved away from the smoke

"Uraraka are you alright" Bakugo asked as his dragged her out of the smoke. He was worry that she might be hurt by the explosion. He didn't know who did it but he was gonna pay.

"Yes I'm alright" she responded while wiping away with her hand the sparkles of fire that landed on her arms. She could feel them burning through her costume. She sighs, revealed when she saw that Mina, Tsuy and the rest of her friend were saved. Kirishima had used his quirk to protect his girlfriend from the blast. He didn't feel anything at all. Just a small tickle against his skin

Aizawa and All might who were far away from the blast, stood up, looking at any sign of the attacker. They knew that this was bad. They both wished that it was a villain who created the blast, and not a pro-heroes because if it was, it will send a bad press to the world. The moment where the government was about to confirm their trust in them, a hero attacked them. This was bad timing, they both knew it. They needed to stop whoever causes the explosion of fire before he kills the civilians who were here at the present. As Aizawa was about to run to help the others, he stopped dead in his track, gasping as he saw the man responsible of the explosion

" _It can't be true"_

When the smoke clear, todoroki stood there in shock. He couldn't move as he refuses to believe the man who caused the explosion of fire was his own... father. It was surreal, it couldn't be happening. Why would the great endeavor who spent years saving people, would attack them now. It is true that Todoroki never like him, he was a huge asshole and a terrible father but still, he knew that his father never had it in his conscience to kill an innocent, he was a hero after all. so seeing him committing a violent act in front of the public, stunned him. " _Why"_ That was his only thought.

Endeavor raise his hands and set a ray of fire toward the civilians and journalist who were in the front, burning them alive. Their skins were slowing starting to crawl off of them. Blood of bubbles are popping out of their flesh as it turned black from the heat, eyes were blowing out of their face. Their scream fills the ears of the heroes and the ears of the politicians. ashes were spreading everywhere in the air. The worst thing is that none of the heroes could have done anything to stop it, they haven't expected the hellflame user burning flesh of civilians like a barbecue. They weren't fast enough to stop him.

Uraraka stood there in horror as she saw at least thirty people burned to death in front of her eyes. She wanted to puke from seeing their skin literally falling off on the ground. She couldn't image the pain they must have felt before their body turns in to ashes. She looked up at endeavor to see him look at his victims with no remorse, with no sadness... with nothing. His eyes were so dull and plain all the sudden as if he was stripped away from his emotion, just like Kamui woods and Death Arms.

The heroes were snapped out of their daze when they heard gunshots. The EPF with the NPA agent started firing at Endeavor out into the distance. Some of the agents ran toward the civilians to escort them out of the area. Chaos spread fast, civilians running, shot being fire and endeavor who was attacking anyone in his path. The bullets were ineffective as they melted right away when reaching its target. They need a new strategy to take him down.

Aizawa, not wanting to stay behind as he ran to the hellflame user, pushing away any heroes in his way. His plan was to deactivate his quirk so he couldn't cause more harm. His heart pounding fast as the adrenaline was rising in his blood, sweat pouring down his face.

"Aahhh" Aizawa yelled when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Electricity was coursing through his body. He shakily turns around to see who was his attacker. A dark figured man with a hood on his head was walking away from him nonchalantly. He wasn't at all fazed by the situation at hand. Soon he disappeared into the crowd.

" _Who is he"_ He thought as he tried to remove the strange device that he installed on his shoulder but he couldn't. The shock was too powerful for him move. His muscles went completely paralyzed by it. He tried desperately to move so he could use his quirk on Endeavor. Soon after, he collapsed on his knees, he was too tired to do anything. The voltage was reduced, but he still couldn't move.

"AIZAWA" He heard the yell of All might behind him.

All might was shocked to see Aizawa on the ground. He wondered what happened as he saw sparkles of electricity appearing on his body. Quickly he searched through his body to see what was electric him. He was visibly in pain, teeth were clinging together a reflex when you were in extreme pain. Finally, he found a small circular device on his left shoulder, not bigger than a few a quarter of an inch. He removed it, making sure not to destroy it so he could analyze it later. Right now he needs to make sure that his friend was alright. He took a look at him to realize that he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Don't worry my friend. The heroes will take care of this" Since he retired, he hated the fact that he couldn't anything when he saw danger in front of him but he had hope that Young Bakugo and his friend will be able to handle this, after all, they were the greatest heroes in Japan.

Many heroes launched themselves in the offense, trying to stop Endeavor but he proved that he was too powerful for them. Best jeanist used his quirk to tie him with his own tissue of his clothes. Seeing this Endeavor made a flame shield around, burning the tissue around him.

Noticing that he even couldn't defeat all of them, he created a giant tornado of flames around him, protecting him from every attack. Todoroki was astonished by his father power. During a brief time he had seen him display his true power in front of powerful villains, including the villain who kill his best friend, Izuku, and he never saw him like that. He was never this powerful before. It seems like his quirk got just boosted out of nowhere. " _Where does his newfound power come from_ " He thought.

The tornado stared started to expand, covering a larger area while burning everything that stood in its way, chair, grass, small animals, anything, it didn't matter all were burned to the ashes. The heroes back away not knowing how to stop the flames of hell himself.

The retreat of the heroes except for the former A-1 student gave enough space for Todoroki to strike. He stomps his right foot on the ground, freezing everything toward his father. A giant iceberg was created, extinguishing the fire tornado while trapping him in the Ice.

"That's so cool Todoroki, that's a real man" kirishima said causing Bakugo to grow under his breath while glaring at Shouto. It should have been him, trying to stop Endeavor but instead he stood behind like an idiot. He was mad at himself for his incompetence.

As everyone thought that the fight was over Todoroki noticed that water was appearing underneath the iceberg. It was melting. His father was melting the ice from the inside.

"It's not over guys" he told his friend, catching their attention as they realize that the iceberg was slowly melting. Quickly they surrounded it, ready to strike as a team. Except for Bakugo who wanted to beat the shit of Endeavor, alone but he knew that he will need help to do it. Since Endeavor controlles fire, his quirk is less effective than anybody he had faced in the iceberg fractured before pieces of it went flying into the air, flames spearding everywhere around them. Endeavor was covered by flames, they couldn't see his clothes, only his head as the flames grew harder and wider. This gave him an idea, if his explosive quick ineffective because he could control flames then he should extinguish it.

"Half and half bastard, freeze the worst dad in the world"

Todoroki was confused by this since they saw that his flames were too powerful for his right side, thank to whatever thing that made him this strong with his quirk, but the look on Bakugo told him to trust him and not to question him. Trusting him, he stomps again his foot, freezing once again his father.

Bakugo smirk as he ran toward the popsicle, in his frozen state he couldn't control the flames from his explosion which means he wouldn't be able to fully protect himself against his quirk. Veins were popping out of his skin as he is giving it all he has. His hand began to glow yellow and with one last push, he launched a powerful explosion. Endeavor went flying through the tree, crashing down against a boulder.

Shouto smirk at this, he understood, now, his plan. For a third time he freezes his father but this time it was his wife who took over. With her quirk, she created cannon, already loaded. She pulls the rope from it, firing the cannonball at his father. She gave him an apologetic look with a drop of sweat pouring down her forehead, scared of her husband reaction from hurting his father. He gave her a sweet smile, he wasn't mad about it, in fact he was glad that she had done it.

They used the same tactic again, again, again and again, with everyone taking each turned on him until he was defeated. As time went on they realized that Endeavor wasn't slowing down, It was as if he didn't feel anything, nor the pain or the fatigue, contrary to his son who was beginning to show signs of it. His ices propel were slower, they weren't as powerful as the ones in the beginning and his left side wouldn't help him on defeating his father.

* * *

 _while the fight was continuing..._

The director of the NBA with his agents escorted out all the civilians and politicians from this area.

"Mister president we need to leave now" He yelled as the president was fixing the scene before him. He was cursing himself. The meeting originally planned to secure the faith in the hero that's why he invented journalists, to shoe them through his speeches that the attack was just a one-time thing. Now with the attack l, there will be more doubt and suspicious of the hero industry, people will start to question their integrity as the fight was broadcasted on new outlet in Janpa. Millions of people were seeing this atrocity. Endeavor who was once the number one hero, after All might retired and before Bakugo took his place, a well know hero even more so than Kamui woods and Death Arms, was the cause of the explosion and the fire that burned into ashes at least thirty civilians. His plan had backfired on him. He saw that the heroes were struggling to an overpowerful Endeavor.

The director of the NPA grabbed the president by the shoulder and yanked him away before he could get her. He gave him to his men, ordering them to protect at all cost. The agents nodded their head before escorting the president out of the park.

Seeing the gravity of the situation and the fact that the heroes were struggling against an overpowered Endeavor. He decided to call Bishop for assistance. His men that were appointed to this location weren't enough to stop the pro-hero. He picked up his talkie-walkie which was directly connected to Bishop's personal security communication.

* * *

Up in the sky, a military cargo aircraft fly through the cloud in the direction of Tokyo central. On the side of it, you three letter, EPF. This plane belonged to the Eart Protection Force. It was one of the fastest plane his type. The speed was necessary to reach the park because more damage was done.

In front of the plane, Bishop constructed a surveillance room, just before the pilot's headquarters, so he could keep communication with his men below. The room also contained screen monitors, used to see through the body-cam on the agents, to have eyes and ears on the situation that they are confronting. During the journey he got a call from the director of the NPA. He sensed that the situation was dire by the way his voice was shaken when he spoke.

"We need help. Endeavor attacked the meeting and he is currently fighting off against pro-hero."

"Did you evacuated everyone?" Bishop asked. He wanted to make sure that there weren't any civilians down there when he arrived. They don't need more casualty as there is.

"No my agents and yours evacuated everyone who didn't turn into ashes." he gritted his teeth as he said it.

"You should get out of here and the heroes deal with him for now until I arrive" he turned off the communication.

In the back of the cargo plane, it only contained one cargo, not a very big cargo in case you're wondering. It was just a man standing the middle of the room a few inches where the opening was. Because of the situation, Bishop thought it will best to use subject alpha for this mission. He had proven with the test that he was more capable in combat situations. Bishop tab into his earpiece, opening up the channel between his and the earpieces of subjet alpha, so he could give him instruction.

"Sir we're almost there" One of his agent who was seating in the opposite end of the surveillance room told him. In a few minutes they will be at their destination. It was time to launch subject alpha into the air.

"Get ready"

The subject hears the voice of Bishop, telling him that his time was near. Clicking noise echoed through the cargo room as his armor and robotic parts were moving. His right arm went into a circular motion, stretching his muscle before he jumped out of the plane.

The armored soldier saw the red light in front of him turn red, indicating that it was time. The door started lowering itself until he could see the clouds below him. No fear was inside of him as he saw the huge 10000 feet jump in front of him. This was just like his practice with the EPF.

"Jump" Bishop voice echoed through his ear. And with that said and with no hesitation, he jumped off the plane, falling down to his death. The wind was blowing against his face as he was directly staring down at the ground below him. The clouds were no longer in his way, only the silhouette of the park where his target should be. He only had one mission and that mission is to take out Endeavor but he didn't know if he should kill him or not. His superior hasn't specified about how he should proceed, the lethal route or the non-lethal one. Either way it didn't matter to him, a job is a job, nothing more. He didn't feel any emotion over the small detail of life or death.

Bit by bit, he could see, more clearly, the ground below. A small red light caught his eyes near the trees. It was Endeavor, he concluded. He was pretty to spot with the trails of flames that he left behind but wasn't the only thing he concluded. Near his target, the couple plenty of other heroes fighting head-on. Je wondered if they posed a threat to his mission, should he take them out or leave them alone, it will depend on his master decision.

"Subject alpha, we need Endeavor alive and don't engage the heroes. If they think that you're a threat and attack you, you can defend yourself but don't kill any of them. And also, I want you to extinguish the fire

Now that he knew which approach to take, he was ready to land. First he needs to put out the fire before it consumed the entire park. With electricity flowing in his hand as he summoned all of his might, his clapped his together toward the ground below. A giant clack was heard as if the thunder with no lighting was crashing down on them.

Below, the heroes were struggling to fight against Endeavor. This part of the park was completely caught in flames. He was using the fire as a way to shield himself from his attacker, hiding in them as he moved around, striking at unaware heroes. Todoroki couldn't use his Ice anymore, the fire was overwhelming me and he couldn't use his own fire to help him. Momo created a freeing gun to help her husband to extinguish the fire but it was useless. Endeavor flames were too powerful for both of them.

Bakugo's veins were popping out of his forehead. If the explosive boy, near half and haft father, he would have blown the skin of his face just like he did to his victims. He anger was just as bad as his opponent's flames. He struggled to find an opening to strike him, everything around him was covered with flames, which pissed him off for real. He yelled as he realized that he couldn't anything for now, and he hated it. He has to find a way get out of here. Next to him there was Tokoyami who was trying to tell Bakugo that they needed to leave this place before they are consumed by it. Even him couldn't do anything, Dark shadow was useless against Endeavor. The brightness of his flames was too much for him to use it.

As everyone was moving away from the flames, they hear a giant clack which sounded like the thunder but the sky was clear. With just a few seconds after the strange sound, the heroes the wind crashing down above them. They indicated felt on their knees. Their body couldn't move as the pressure of the immobilized them

"WHAT'S GOING ON" Uraraka yell as she tried t move her legs but they were stuck. She looked up to see a tree falling down toward, with panic she tried once again, desperately this time to move away but efforts were in vain. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the upcoming pain. Suddenly she felt someone arms, wraps itself around her body, pulling her away before the tree fell. She opened her eyes to see Bakugo staring down at her with a concerned look. When the flames were blown away from to his right, he saw Uraraka like him pinned on the ground

He widened when the noticed the tree behind her, fractured from its base before tilting toward her. His used his explosive hands to propel himself at her, grabbing her as he moved past the tree.

Finally after a unknown number of time, the wind was finally gone and the heroes could move once again. They all wondered what causes it.

"What the hell just happened" Kirishima yell as he helps his girlfriend up her feet. Thanks to the wind, the flames were all gone. They looked around see Endeavor on his knee, shaking his head as he was like everyone else disoriented by the force of the tornado.

Bakugo spotted Endeavor and used this time of rest to launched at him and finish him once and for all but before he managed to propel toward him. An explosion happened in front of him, rocks were flying everywhere. He used his quick stop himself in mid-air, landing perfectly next to Uraraka.

 _"What the fuck_ " he thought as he wondered what caused the explosion. It wasn't Endeavor since he was far away from it.

Once the smoke from the explosion dissipated, the heroes had a better look at who caused it.

In front of them, they saw a man wearing some kind of armor. If Todoroki didn't know better, the armor had samurai style but far more High-tech. The armor was a dark shade of grey and it was covering all of his body. No sign of skins or clothes on him, just layers of metal covering him. Near his joints the armor was thinner, letting him move around more easily. The heroes have no idea who the gray armored guy was. None of them have ever seen him

"Who is he" Mina asked as she took her fighting stance with her boyfriend by her side, who was gritting his teeth while making his skin hard like concrete. His glare was on Endeavor and the new guy.

None of them knew if he was villain or maybe a hero that they never heard of it. Todoroki noticed a symbol on the armored guy left shoulder. It had three letter, EPF. He had no idea what those meant. " _Maybe he's part of a foreign hero agency"_ He wondered what was he doing here, was he a friend or foe, he didn't know. That's why, just take good measure, he raised his right foot, ready to activate his right side, in case he helped his father by attacking them.

" I'm going to blow up both of their faces."

Bakugan was about to charge at them until Tokoyami grabbed him by his shoulder, stopping him from doing a rash decision. He glared back at the lord of darkness himself, clearly pissed that he stopped him in his track.

"WHAT"

Not fazed by the tone of his voice, he indicated him to look around to which he does,telling to make his point.

"Look around you, the fire is extinguished by a wind that came above us, just before this person landed in front of you. I don't think he has any intentions on fighting us if he saves some of us from the fire by blowing it away, Don't you think?"

"He's right Kacchan, he probably has a quirk that let him control the air or create winds." Kirishima supported Tokoyami theory.

Appeased by this, Bakugo took a step while keeping his guard up in case this idiot decides to do something fishing against him and the others hero.

Subject alpha look over his shoulder, seeing that the blond spike boy was calm down by one of his friends. He stared at all of them, seeing to signs that they are about to engage against him. Now knowing that the heroes won't attack him, he can concentrate on his real mission.

* * *

Endeavor who was struggling to stand up wondered who had caused the wind. Wiping the blood from his mouth he looks forward, seeing an unknown person in front of him. He couldn't see who he was because of the mask covering his face. He noticed that his right eye was covered by a layer of armor from his mask while his left one wasn't even an eye at all, or an organic one at least. It was an artificial one, making a bright light which seems to scan his surrounding. Right now his head was tilted toward the heroes. Without wasting any time, he decided to use this distraction to attack the unknown hero. He raises both of his arms and shot another ray of fire towards them.

Subject alpha wasn't oblivious by this. He knew that once his attention shifted toward the heroes that his target will take his chance to attack him. He anticipated his attack and he was ready for him. As the flames came at him, he turned his head to look at it before raising his right arm. He punched forward into thin air, creating another tornado of wind. The fire was gone and Endeavor was propelled into the air while spinning like a ballerina.

The former A-1 student stood there in shock from what happened. Uraraka was speechless from what she saw on right arms, green electricity flowing through it. She shook her mind, she didn't want to imagined it. Plus the way he made that wind, it was exactly how All might did during his prime and how Izu... No it was impossible. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, the breathing was rapid.

" _It not real, you're imagining things"_ She only knew one person who created green electricity in his arm before punching but it was impossible, he was dead two years ago. There must be a rational explanation for this. People doesn't just rise up from the dead, she must have ahacullanted, like the time she though that she saw Izuku in her bed one night. She cry for hours when she realized that it wasn't true. She didn't want to create false hope again. Her heart couldn't take if she let herself think of this possibility. She could feel tears, threatening to false. She wiped them away right away, it wasn't time to be emotional. This wasn't a romance novel where the knight disappeared presumed dead, leaving his lover alone crying and hoping that he comes back for her, and reappear some years later to reclaim her. But she couldn't shake the thought of it.

" _Maybe it's him"_ a voice from the back of her mind, her subconscious, told her. She desperately wished that it was right, just couldn't handle another heartbreaking false hope.

Bakugo wasn't moving a muscle as he was seeing this guy charged headfirst at Endeavor, jumping, dodging, and rolling. It wasn't the fact that this random guy was taking him on alone, that he was too stunned to move. Heck if he had his way, he would have blasted off everyone so he takes Endeavor alone without the help of anyone. No, he was frozen in place because of the way he was charging at him, the way he jumps, the way he dodges and the way he rolled. He knew all too well about his style because it was almost like his. The key word is almost, his moves were almost like him but they are exactly like fucking Deku but faster and stronger. During the years that they spent together in UA, they both taught each other new tricks and how to overcome their weaknesses. Bakugo taught him his moves while he pointed out his weak point and how to be predictable during a fight. For example, he shows him that instead of using a right hook to start a fight, he should mix it up by using other parts of his body like his left arm or legs. Seeing this armored guy using the same technic that he taught Deku along time ago, filled him with rage.

" _Who is he and how is that possible,"_ he thought with a puzzled look on his face as he noticed that his quirk was really similar to One for all and the way it reacts to him just like Deku, with green electricity traveling through his body as he dodged Endeavor's flames.

" _Did Deku had a successor or what_ " He shook away from the thought. He couldn't have a successor or did him. If he did, why did he never mentioned it and why would he have a successor when he was at the beginning of his prime years as the new symbol of peace. It didn't make any sense. Maybe All might knows, if he did have a successor then he will know, he and Deku were like father and son.

He looked up at his ice friend to see him have the same look on his face as him, indicating that he had the same thought.

" _Deku alive...?_ As the fight continues, the only thing that the heroes could do was to watch as the unknown armored person beat the crap out of Endeavor. They heard the yell of agony as they saw him punched Endeavor on his side, breaking every rib from this side, they all cringed when they heard it. The pro-hero tried to burn his opponent alive but he disappears from his sight before reappearing behind him. They were all astonished by his speed. Bakugo heard Kirishima said that he moves just like Izuku, he wasn't the only one to notice it.

Up in the air, above Endeavor, Subject alpha raised his hands in the air, joining them together as he summoned all of his strength in them. With one big blow, he strikes on Endeavor's head, sending to down on the ground, head first, knocking him out cold in an instant.

" He's so cool" Kirishima raises his fist into the air as amazement took his body from looking at the scene in front of him. This stranger managed to take down endeavor, one of the most powerful pro-hero of his genaration while him and his friend were struggling to take him out. Apprantely he wasn't the looking to have this line of thought as his friends all have their mouth open with sparkles, more sparkling than Aoyama's laser, coming out of their eyes.

As soon that Endeavor unsconsious, a squad of soldier came out of the burned woods, helicopters were flying above them as sniper took their position, aiming at the fallen pro-hero. Todoroki raised an eyebrow when he saw the same letters from the armored man, on the shoulder of these soldier who came arresting his father.

" _So he work with them but who are the EPF"_


	5. Aftermath

The day after the attack from Endeavor, things moved pretty fast. The whole international community was in shock as they saw the pro-hero Endeavor, going completely berserk during the meeting of the president and the rest of the heroes. Images of journalist and civilians being burned alive until they were transformed into ashes, were being broadcasted on everything televisions in the world. The press was condemning The hellflame quirk's user, treating him like a villain, forgetting his previous deed in the past. They were outraged by his action, the former hero who for a time was the number one hero, burned dozens of civilians until their skin crawled out of them, eyes popping out of their skulls while you could hear their scream of pure agony. The Japanese community was flipped by the head, heroes were supposed to protect them against villains and not the other way around. If Endeavor could betray the hero cause by turning into a villain, then how could they trust the heroes, these were the thought of so many people in Japan and in the world. The fear of heroes spread like an epidemic, people didn't beleive that a hero could possibly turn into rogue agent for money. Three of them went already rogue. What is going to prevent others pro-hero to change their mind just like them.

Once the Endeavor was arrested, journalist flooded the heroes, interviewing each one of them that they could find. They even penetrated their agency by force to have their opinion on the matter and what was their thought on the future of the next generation of heroes. A lot of them showed their condolence to the families who lost their loved one in the attack while reassuring them that the public could still trust them even though they secretly knew that their words won't be enough to calm them down but they still needed to try at least or else they will have no hope on moving pass this attack. Tsunagu Hakamata, also known by most people best jeanist, organized a press conference to which he announced the plan of funding all the victims family, stating his deepest regret for not being able to stop their death in time. He hoped that his action will help to appease their heart and to show them that there are still heroes in the world that will dedicate their life for the safety of the defenseless ones.

"Did you and your agency knew anything about the attack before it happened? Did you have any suspicious over his behavior or motivation the day before" A journalist asked him, pointing his microphone toward his mouth.

He sighed desperately "No sir, my agency and I didn't have any idea that he would have caused mayhem during the meeting. During all the years that I've known him, I never thought he was able to commit these acts. I think it's safe to say that no one had expected the meeting to end this way and so early in the morning"

Best jeanist was devastated by this, there was no way that this was Endeavor that he faced off in the park. He was unusually stronger and faster since the last time they team up together. No one could be this strong in short among of time but his eyes weren't betraying him, it was really Endeavor in front of him and not an illusion created by a villain. However, he knew that something was wrong with him and he needed to figure out what. The problem was that the police department, the NPA, had restrained him from joining in the investigation, stating that it was government affair. Government affair? How can it be only the government problem if it's included the future of the hero industry; that's what he thought.

As for the government reaction over this matters, a lot of federal representatives were chanting for change in the systems while others still have their trust in the system. They thought that not because a few accidents happened that they should act harshly on it without thinking of the consequence of a change like this in the future. Luckely for the heroes, there still was a lot of people, that still supported the hero industry, which is why the legislator hasn't act yet. Even the president still had his faith in the heroes, reminding the public of the good they did for its citizens. He also planned, just like best jeanist, to give money to the family who lost their member during the attack and he will organize a national memorial for all of them.

During this fiasco, there a particular question that everyone had in their mind: Who are the EPF? and who was the man that managed to defeat Endeavor himself? As the battle was over, reporters ran toward the crime scene to see these men, carrying endeavor handcuffed inside a van which they move him in highly security prison out into the countryside. They tried to interview them with no success, they just bypassed them without speaking a word. Later, after some research, the press managed to found out who are these men. In the research they found out that they are part of the Eart Protection Force which was created three hundred years ago to defend the world against international threats. Today, they are deployed in combat in Africa and in the Middle East where war and terrorism still continue. They succeeded in reducing it greatly during these past couples of years. The EPF is an agency created by five major countries, United State, France, England, Russia and finally Japan. These five countries had the power to use it at their will on their own land. If they had to do an international mission then the presidents of each country will gather together and vote on a decision. The head of the agency is revealed to be someone by the name of Bishop, however they couldn't tell if it was his real name or alias. There wasn't any information about this man except for his name or possible name, it seems like he is a ghost with no background history of his past. _Who is this guy,_ the majority of the public asked. Many theories were created around this man presence and his agency. When the journalists raised their question to the president, he responded by saying that his advisors and the NPA suggested using the resources and manpower from the EPF to help them in the investigation. When He was asked about who was the man who defeated Endeavor, the president told the media that it is classified. he couldn't reveal his identity because of the fear to put his personal life in danger. They tried to press on the subject but he was quick to shut them down by ignoring them, telling them that the man had the right to his privacy.

Since the president wouldn't give more information on this mysterious man, they decided to ask the heroes if they knew about him since he has a powerful quirk. Maybe he was an ancient hero who decided to join the EPF. Unfortunately, nobody knew any information about him. The only comment they said that he was really powerful.

In the afternoon, the former A-1 students gathered inside the local police department of the city, where Naomasa Tsukauchi was now working. Inside the building, the heroes were inside the meeting room, where there was a giant table with chairs for them to sit. The detective wasn't currently there with them, he had an important call to make.

At the far end of the room, there was a small television installed on the wall. Right now the TV was working and set on channel 6 which contains a report by a news media outlet on the attack which took place yesterday.

" _We have confirmation on the number of lives that were lost during the attack of yesterday. According to the NPA thirty-eight people were killed with third-degree burns by Endeavor."_

The A-1 student had their eyes glued on the screen, mesmerize in a bad way by the news. Almost forty people were dead and they couldn't have done anything about. Guilt filled each of their heart as they thought that they should have been stronger and faster to stop but Endeavor was unsually more powerful which was saying a lot for the hellflame user. He was even stronger than when he was in his prime with All might.

Bakugo gritted his teeth as he watches the footage of Todoroki's father being taken away by the EPF. Seeing him being arrested like this and knowing that he causes the death of so many innocents people, made him really furious about this strange situation that he and the heroes found themselves in. If he kept listening to the mini skirt slut who was talking to a politician, he will probably explode the TV with his own hand without using his quirk. He looked up at Uraraka to see her looking in the opposite direction

His eyes softened as he guessed what was bothering her, _The EPF agent who defeat Endeavor. his quirk has a really close resemblance as De-_ No, he couldn't think like that, it was impossible but...

Before he finished his thought the Television caught back his attention with what the news reporter told next.

" _Today in this age where the hero job is highly profitable, Can we trust them? Especially with these two attack that occurred in less than one week. If the great Endeavor had turned on the wrong side of justice then who couldn't be corrupt by power and money. Which one of them are real or fake. Mayne it's time for the hero to die..."_

Everyone in the room shrieked except for Tokoyami and Todoroki who had deadpanned expression since they expected Bakugo to lose his self-control by throwing the remote control on the Television, shattering the screen in millions of pieces.

Balugo was breathing heavily as he continue to watch the now broken TV. He had lost his temper the moment the reporter said that ' _it's time for the hero to die'_ His glare could literally turn someone into stone if they dare look at it. Everyone turned their attention to the blonded spike hair boy, not saying anything, not wanting to trigger his button. Kirishima and Todoroki are the only one who dares talk to him when he is in this state.

"Shhh, Bakugo, why don't you blow up the wall while you're at it."

Kirishima activated his quirk when he saw a pair of scissor coming his way. It hit his face, breaking it on the impact.

"SHUT UP, WIERD HAIR BOY BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FACE OFF"

Kirishima stood up from his chair, wanting to get a glass of water from the water distributor behind him. He always found it funny to tease Bakugo in these times like this. He poured water inside the plastic cup next to the distributor before taking his seat next to his girlfriend.

"You always like to tease him don't you" Mina whispered in his ears, causing him to shrug his shoulder nonchalantly.She took his drink when he drank half of it. He whined while trying to get it back but he got his hand slapped away by her. She gave him a cheeky smile before finishing his drink. He turned his head away, faking his anger over her.

"I can't fucking believe it" The voice of Bakugo was again filled their ears. He didn't yell like last time but you could still tell that he's really angry.

"I know that fucking Endeavor is a piece of trash" He looked back at Todoroki, knowing the history between him and his father "But there is no way in hell that he could have done it. He's a hero after all"

Todoroki didn't say anything at his comment. He looks back at his wife when he felt her hand on his. She had a small sad smile on her face while caressing his hand to comfort him, knowing that it must be difficult for him to see his father like this even if they had a hard history between them. Todoroki was grateful for her concern, giving her a small smile as he let her gently touch him. He already felt better because of her. It's true that he and his father had a difficult relationship during his younger years. For a long time, he mentally abused him, forcing him to push himself at his limit when he was five years old, just so he could be number one hero. Because of him, he never had a normal childhood like every other child he saw in the park, he had always envied them for their life that they live. Having two great parents who love you no matters what and having a normal youth, was all the things he wanted but he couldn't have any of them because of his father. But the worst part is the treatment of his mother. He caused her so much harm that she had to be sent to a mental hospital for her health, prying himof his mother. He hated him because of this and he will never forgive him for what he did to her but he is still his father. He wasn't immune from feelings when he had to fight him or when he saw getting arrested by the EPF. A part of him couldn't deny that he was saddened by this but he would never show it to his friend, only his wife could figure out his real feelings, that's one of the many things he loves about her.

"Plus, since when the fuck is he this strong. He wasn't like that even during his prime." Bakugo told him, glaring at him for answers.

He had no idea how his father managed to get this powerful. A few months ago, he and his father were working on a case together. They both face off against a villain who could control the ground below him. It was really tough to defeat him and he never saw his old man using this kind of power against the villain especially since he was on the verge of dying if he didn't create an ice shield around him.

"I don't really know. He never displayed it in the past."

Bakugo didn't look satisfied by his answer but before he could continue his question, Jirou took over.

"Maybe he was drugged or maybe he was hiding his true potential for this day" She said.

Momo didn't like the insinuation from Jirou, one bit. There is no way that Endeavor held back his strength all these years so he could attack innocents people in daylight, not just attack but to burn them alive. It was impossible, he was a well-respected, powerful hero even with his shady past with his family.

"Why do you assume that he did it in his own free will, maybe he was drug" She suggested to her, protecting the innocence of her husband's father.

"I don't think so, if the Kamui wooda and Deatg Arms weren't drug then why should he be drug" she countered.

"We don't know if this attack was connected to the last one. Maybe he was drugged and not the other two" Momo was starting to heat up from this back and forwd diccusion.

"Please, two attack in less than a week. Don't you think it's only a coincidence"

The rest of the heroes joined in on the conversation, telling thwir thoughts and opinion on the matters.l, theorizing about the possible link amd goal on these two attack. Their thought was that they did it to break the trust the saviora and the saved.

"Then how come the NPA hasn't found any trace of drug in their blood. Also the agency didn't found any anormaly in their brain" Denki said.

" Maybe they made a mistake when they anylized the blood sample. They scan the wrong blood by accident" Mina said.

"Twice?" jirou was skeptical by her theory.

As everyone continue to theorize, Tsuyu that her friend, Ochako, hasn't day anything this all time. She was looking out the windown as her mind was somewhereelse. As Uraraka stares out into the windown, one thought kept coming back inside her head. She couldn't let go of what happened yesterday. The image of the strange agent who deafeated Endeavor filled her head. The way he fight, the way he jump, roll, dodge, all these things reminded her of Izuku. He was the only one whose knew that could move like him but it was impossible, it couldn't be, he was dead two years ago. However her mind wouldn't drop the theory that he was dead especially she saw it, during the fight she saw green electricty coming out of his body as he move around. She remember her time in UA, Izuku would always let out green electricity, coming out of his skin as he powered up. It was one of the symptoms of one for all in his body. Even as a pro-hero, you could still see it. The worst though is that she thought that she heard the strange man say _Texas sma..._ she slightly shook her head from this thought. She must have been imagined, he couldn't have said it. Izuku was dead and... he wouldn't come back. Her eyes were threatening to spill, her hands were slightly shaking. She wanted to believe that her love was alive, they could once again go out on a date, watch a movie together and in the night they could have some fun in the bed, she desperately wanted this to happen but she didn't want to give herself any false hope, afraid that her heart would be crushed if she finds out that he wasn't who he thought he was.

She remembers the first time he asked her to be his girlfriend, it was one of her happiest memories. It was in the afternoon and they were walking at the park, enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of them, birds singing, squirrels climbing on top of tree, the fresh cool air of spring grazing their face. It was supposed to be a nice walk between bestfriends but little did she knew, Izuku had another motivation than just walking. He noticed that he was more tense than usual, she asked him if he was alright to which he told her that he was fine. According to him, ot was the cold that was making his body shiver like that. Shrugging him off, she accepted his explanation. When they were about to go their separate way, Izuku grabbed her hand before she turned around at the opposite direction, she looked right into his eyes as she felt her head heating up from the way his strong hand felt on hers. They were so close together, she wanted to run away fr embarrassment but she couldn't denied herself that she wanted to feel more of his body. He literally had greek god body.

"What is it" she asked as she unconsciously took a step closer, making red like a tomato. She feeling more of his abs. She cursed herself for doing it but even though she couldn't stop herself, she needed to feel more of his body.

Deku took a deep breath, figuring out the right words to say. "Thank you"

She was puzzled by his words, deciding to let him finish his explanation.

"For two years we know each other, you were my very first friend since middle school, you were always there for me when I needed help for someone to put me back on right tracks, you never thought that I was weak and defenseless, you were the one who changes the meaning of the name Deku from useless to ' _Yes I can be a hero'_."

She felt her has watered up as he told her how much of an impact she had on him

She didn't know how she deserved a friend like him, her heart was beating fast as something new was stirring up inside her chest but she didn't know what it was.

Izuku scratched his head as he realized that he was rambling like an idiot. " What I really want to say is that I'm really grateful for your friendship but I don't want it anymore."

Tears were falling down her face as she thought that he wanted to end up their friendship. " _why_ " that was her only thought, she didn't want to lose her bestfriend.

Not letting her respond, he continued. "I'm not satisfied on only being a friend. I want us to be more than friends"

Her eyes widened at his world _. "You don't mean..."_ Her heart pounding hard in her chest and her breath was cut short from realization to his words.

"What I'm trying to say is that I really care about you and that I love...you." He said that last part in a whisper, afraid of her reaction. "will you be my girlfriend" His eyes were closed as he waited for an answer, hoping that it will be 'yes'.

For a long time Uraraka knew that she had feelings for the green-haired boy. She hid them away for a long time because she needed to focus on being a hero so she could support her parents. Plus it would be selfish of her for making his goal more difficult to achieve if he was in a romantic relationship with her. You would need to balance those two things at the same. That were the reasons she told herself for not pursuing him, in reality, she didn't act on her feeling because she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way as her while ruining their friendship at the same time if he said no. So the moment she heard him said that he loves her, she couldn't contain her emotions anymore, they were spilling out of her heart like a waterfall.

Izuku was afraid when he didn't get an answer for a long time. Maybe he had scew up, he should have never said it, now he ruined their friendship. He turned around, wanting to run away from this place as he felt his own tears falling down his face. Fortunately for him, Uraraka stop him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looked down from the shock, seeing tears on her face. Before he could ask if the feeling alright, her lips attacked his, tongues caressing each other as moans came out of both of their mouth. He couldn't believe what was happening, the girl that he fell in love was, right now, kissing him as if she was afraid that he will disappear. Both of their faces completely red as they sucking on it. Eventually, they pulled away, looking at each other eyes, panting for air. It was their very first kiss and one of the most memorable.

"I...love you too... and I would love to be... your girlfriend." She said between breath.

She will always treasure this memory in the back of her mind. Brought back to reality, she made the decision that figures out who is the strange man who saves them, no matters. She needed to know if he was really her Deku. They are both really similar in their fighting style and in their quirk. She had a strong feeling it was him or at least that he knew her now dead-boyfriend. She needed an answer and she will get even if she has to break the law to find his identity. You could see pure determination in her eyes as grabbed on the hope that her prince charming was alive and that he will come back to her. Feeling better by her decision, she let herself have a small smile on her face.

"Uraraka" Mina asked

She was snapped back to into reality. She felt the gaze of their friends on her. concerns filled their eyes.

" Are you Ok?" she asked.

She gave them a small nod, reassuring them that she was fine but no one was buying her act. They figure out what was bothering her, they also got bothered by this but they preferred not to think about it, wishing that it could be true and not true at the same.

"Is it about the EPF agent who defeated Endeavor" Tsuyu asked.

When he was brought up by froppy, everything fell into silence. No one wanted to think about that guy, not hoping to have false hope on their suspension. Todoroki, lida, Bakugo and Uraraka weren't the only though who noticed the similarity between the agent and Deku. For three years they work at the same school, for three years they saw each other fight, they knew all of their fighting style, strong point and weakness. Even they didn't know about one for all, it clear in their mind that his quirk and fighting style closing resemble Deku style. After the fight between Endeavor, they were all stuck in their thought, trying to make sense of the situation. " _Did Deku had a son or an unknown brother. Maybe it was his father, he never mentioned him before. Maybe he's alive"_. That last question crawling out of their mind, they wanted to believe that he was alive but they couldn't find any concrete explanation onto how he managed to survive the explosion.

"You all noticed that he fight almost like Deku, right?" Everybody, even Todorki, nodded at Kirishima question.

"Do you think that he is ali-" Denki didn't have time to finish before Bakugo interrupted him by slamming his fist on the table, creating a small explosion which left a burn mark on it.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, YOU HEARD ME?"

Bakugo anger meter went through the roof. He wouldn't dare let him say what he wanted to say even though he had the same lines of thought as him but it was impossible.

"How do you kno-" Once again he got interrupted by the blond spike boy.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TRUE. A SPENT AN ENTIRE YEAR, TRYING TO FIND THE BASTARD. I DIDN'T FOUND A SINGLE CLUE ON HIS WHEREABOUTS. I ASKED ALL THE FUCKING POLICE DEPARTMENT AND NONE OF THEM MANAGED TO FIND HIM OR HIS BODY"

Uraraka couldn't stand it anymore, she didn't like the fact that he was screaming at one of his friends. She stood up and grabbed his should, making him look at her. She gave him that look that he should calm down. With a few deep breath Bakugo relax a bit, enough so that he wouldn't yell anymore. He looked back at Kirishima spoke again, this time he said in a much softer tone.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that Izuku is dead. His body was unfortunately burned to the ashes when the explosion happened. If there is a hint that he was alive then I will follow it to the end." he told them.

"Then find out who is the mysterious EPF agent who defeated Endeavor"

Bakugo stared a Uraraka with a confused look on his face _"what is she talking about_ " he thought.

She took a step closer to him, staring right back into his eyes. Bakugo got actually nervous when he saw the red flames of determination in her eyes, staring at his soul. He gulps but didn't say anything.

"You said that if there was a hint that he was alive, you will pursue it. Then I want you to find out who is this guy. We all saw it right, he moves and fights just like Deku, plus both their quirk have a similarity in them, heck I can even say that they are the same. I don't care if you don't believe it is him, I will find out who is he with or without your guy's help."

With a much calmer voice she said " I need to find out" she clenched her heart.

Bakugo stood there, he didn't know what to say. It was rare seeing her this furious and determined and frankly it was sometimes scary to see her like this. Her friend Mina stood up from her chair and walked behind her friend, wrapping her into a hug.

"Don't worry Ochako, we will help you find the identity of this guy." she told her. Everyone agreed with her, even Bakugo who secretly hope that he was wrong about Deku being dead. If he was alive then he will make sure to beat him up to death before asking questions.

"Thank you guy" She sniffed, getting emotional by her friends supporting her for searching if a miracle could happen.

"If it's really him then I need to ask him why he abounded all of us especially me" The thought of her Deku leaving her, threatened tears to fall down. She didn't want to face this possible outcome.

"It's ridiculous" Mina told her, trying to comfort her before she started to cry. "You know that he would have never abounded you."

"She's right. He loves you too much to intentionally hurt you. If it's truly him then I'm sure he has the most understandable reason on to why he never contacted us for the last two years. Maybe the EPF stopped him from communicating with us." Kirishima said.

"But still, it doesn't explain how the hell he managed to disappear alive after the explosion and met with the EPF agency." Jirou explains to her friends.

"I intend to find out" Bakugo cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the shit out of the nerd for answers. How could he have left his friends for two years without contacting them. Did he knew that his absence had hurt Uraraka. He's gonna pay for that. _"Is it why you force me to make that second promise, so that you could join the EPF but why."_ If it was true, there will be nothing to stop him from finishing the villain job to kill him, only if it was really him behind the strange armor and mask.

"How do you we figure out who he is without raising suspicion from the EPF" Tsuyu asked.

Momo thought about it. To know if the strange armored agent was Deku, they needed either 1 to remove his mask or two to take a sample of his blood and analyzed. The DNA test could tell us if they are the same person. When she explained her plan to the others, Jirou was skeptical about the success of removing his mask or retrieve a blood sample.

" Something tells him that he isn't willing to show his identity and I'm pretty sure that his armor his made to stop bullets which means good luck to insert a syringe under his skin" she said

"You're right but we don't technically need his blood, only his DNA which can be located everywhere on his body like the skin, hair, saliva..."

They continue for the next ten minutes planning on how a getting a DNA sample from the armored agent. The hardest part was to reach him without raising an eyebrow, they all knew that what they were planning was shady according to the law and that they could get in trouble but the mystery of the strange man was too grant for them to leave his identity unknown, especially if it was really Deku under that mask. They needed to know if their friend was still alive. After a few minutes, Tokoyami proposed to go back to the park, searching for any signs on blood on the ground, maybe the strange man had injured himself during the fight which was possible because Endeavor used spears flame and threw them at him. There is a chance that one of them managed to penetrate his armor, grazing his skin at the same time but they couldn't tell since they both moved so fast. They will have to use UV light to see any signs of blood then analyze it. Even though this plan had a few flaws for examples, they couldn't guarantee that they will find an undamaged sample or prevent the blood from being burned by Endeavor. Even with all these complications, it was there best plan without breaking any law and since the public was slowly losing trust in them, they couldn't risk the chance of getting accused of a crime. As for Izuku's blood Hatsume, already had a sample. Back when they were both still student in UA, Hatsume was working on a cure and she needed a clean sample of a healthy person for her test. Izuku was available at the time so she took his blood and analyzed his genetic coding, restoring it in her computer which kept all these years. She always kept her researches with herself even if she didn't need them anymore. They were more like a relic to her now.

They all stopped their chat when the door suddenly opened, revealing Naomasa Tsukauchi behind it. He scanned the room, his eyes fell on the burn mark on the round table. He immediately knew who had done it. He stared at him with 'really' look on his face.

"Did you really had to damage it. You know that's government property right?"

Bakugo snorted while shrugging his shoulder, he didn't care about the stupid table at all. Not wanting to argue with him since it was pointless, he let it go for now.

"Any news on the investigation?" Todoroki asked sensing that he didn't manage to get any pieces of information.

He sighed "No I'm afraid not. The NPA still don't allow any heroes or us in this case. Since the recent attack, they don't trust the hero especially since the case is about finding out who are the rogue's heroes."

Everyone was disappointed by this. They were all eager to figure the bottom of this hole no matter how deep it was.

"However I still have friends in the agency who are keeping tags on the investigation. They will communicate with me any information they found on the case. I will contact you if they found any major clue."

The heroes in the room felt lucky that Naomasa Tsukauchi still had some connection with the agency. It's not much but it will be enough for now.

"According to my friends, the NPA suspected that they are more heroes who got paid to cause more trouble for the industry. They are still trying to figure out who is their employer."

"It doesn't make sense at all." Uraraka jumped into the conversation. "These heroes are already rich, why would they need any more money, it doesn't add up.

"She right" lida continued. "Why would they have done it for money."

"It feels like a conspiracy with each passing minutes." Bakugo felt the gaze of his former classmates on him. Looking at him with a curious face as if they were trying to figure out the meaning of his words.

Denki let a little laugh. "Come on Bakugo, don't tell me that you believe these theories about the government controlling the heroes to cause mayhem across the country." He found it completely dumb and hilarious.

"Well at least it's more convincing than Endeavor who spend almost his entire life, trying to become the number one hero, would suddenly decide to forget everything and accept a few bucks to kill people, just like that. Are you really that naive."

Nobody said a thing. They couldn't really argue with his logic. It did make more sense that someone must have drugged or brainwashed them, either by the government or by someone else, than Endeavor getting pay to kill. If they didn't get pay then why would the NPA lie about it.

Denki spoke "If we say for the sake of the argument that Endeavor, Kamui woods and Death were drugged, brainwashed and used by the government, why would they have done it. What's their motivation."

The detective thought about the question. Maybe their employer was the one who controlled them but if that was the case then why didn't the NPA noticed anything strange in their blood or their brain activity. You can't make the same mistake twice in a test.

"I don't know. Most of the politicians in the parliament supports the hero industry. They have no reason what so ever for breaking it. " he told them.

" _There is one way to find out if the NPA lie or was mistaken in this affair"_ Momo thought as she pulls out a vial from her pocket, showing it to her friends. They look at her with questions marks in their eyes. It seems like the vial contained blood but they weren't so sure.

"What is it." the detective asked curiousl about who's blood it is and how she managed to get it.

With a smirk on her face she announced that it was the blood of Endeavor. The room was shock by this revelation. Todoroki had this face which told her that he needed an explanation about where she got the blood sample from his dad. She told them that she extracted it during the att. With her quirk she created a syringe and used it to take the sample. Of course it wasn't as easy as she said. She had, first, to get close to him then she needed to find a way to plant it without burning herself. Plus the fact that he was moving around didn't make things easier. In the end an opportunity took place for her, when her husband froze his father, leaving him with one arm unfrozen, she ran toward him and planted the syringe in his upper arm, extracting the blood from it. Now that they have it, they could have it analyze for any abnormality. She will give it to Mei for this job.

"Wait a minute" Mina spoke up. " Isn't it illegal to do this. The NPA state that heroes aren't supposed to meddle in their affair." She worried that they could get pursuit by the law. Luckily Naomasa Tsukauchi was there to reassure her.

"Technically it isn't illegal since we aren't blocking their investigation. Plus you have the right to make your own investigation, however I suggested you all not to show them your evidence because they still can take it from you. Is that clear?"

They all nodded their head, content that they could make their own investigation without breaking the law. Furthermore, they asked him if they can return to the scene of crime where they fought Endeavor. Puzzled by the question he asked them why. They just told him that if they wanted to start their own investigation then they needed to gather as much clue as possible. Not seeing the problem with their plan he told them that they could but hep warned them that there is great chance that they won't found anything because the EPF and the NPA have already scanned every corner of the park. Little did he knew that the real motivation the former A-1 class wasn't to find any information on the attack, but in fact they will search the place to any blood sample on the ground to identify if the mysterious was actually their long gone friend Izuku Midoriya. With Naomasa Tsukauchi approval, the group decided that lida and Mina will search in the park.

As everyone stood up from their seat, thinking the meeting is over, Tsukauchi raised his hand in the air, signaling that he still has something to say. He reaches deep inside his coat pocket and pulls out a small device, not bigger than a quarter of an inch, from it. He threw it at Momo, catching her off guard but she caught it nonetheless.

"What is it" Momo asked the detective while examining the small device in her hand.

"This is a shock device. During the attack, Eraserhead tried to reach Endeavor so he could erase his quirk but he was unable to because someone had planted this on his shoulder, sending electricity through his body. The shock completely paralyzed him until he went unconscious."

Uraraka had her eyes widened as she thought about who moght have done it. Worry for her former teacher took over her body. It's true that Aizawa could be harsh on his student but she learned that beneath his grim expression he really care for them. Knowing that someone had paralyzed him makes her wonder if he also was a target. The person who did it, didn't want him to erase his quirk which would have stopped Endeavor from killing innocents people.

"Do you know who is responsible for this" She asked knowing that her friend also wanted to know who was this mysterious guy who incapacitated Eraserhead. The look on Naomasa Tsukauchi told them that the answer will leave them with disappointment.

"Unfortunately, he didn't see who he was because of the commotion. The only description we have on this individual is that he is a tall man wearing a hood over his head."

Bakugo snorted at the description. "What kind of description is this. He could be literally anyone in Japan."

Naomasa ignored the comment from Bakugo. He apologized for the lack of description, he and his department will be looking for any evidence that might help them identifies the culprit. lida proposed that maybe he and Mina could find a clue, in the park of his identity. They all agreed to his plan. And finally before they left, he asked Momo if she could give the device to Hatsume so she could rip apart without damaging it. Maybe she could find a way to know where it was built depending of the materials that were used to create it.

"Of course, I will make sure to give it" Momo said. Now she had two jobs, with the help of Mei, she had to analyze Endeavor blood for any trace of drugs or anything that might suggest that he wasn't fully in his right mind. Then Mei had to see if she could tell who and where the shock device was manufactured. While she will be completing these two tasks, lida and Mina will be looking for any clues that could identify the mysterious man who attacked Eraserhead and any DNA sample of the one who arrested Endeavor to see if it's a match with Izuku DNA.

As everyone started to leave, Uraraka heard ring sound coming from her pocket. She reached inside of it to pull out her cellphone, seeing a text message from All might. It red "Come see me in Naomasa Tsukauchi's office" he texted her. She looked around her to see lida, Bakugo, and Todoroki with their phones in their hand.

 _"All might may have also texted them?"_ she thought in her head. Why did he want to meet with us? While everyone left the building her suspicion was proved right as she saw her three friends staying behind. They look at each other, realizing that All might had sent the same message at all of them.

"Come with me." the voice of Tsukauchi echoed through the hallway. They look back at him, seeing him wave his hand at them.

Uraraka wondered why All might wanted to see them, probably because of the agent who defeated the hell-flames quirk user. Toshinori was there when he fell down from the sly. He must have witnessed the way his quirk looks exactly as One for all. If anyone could provide her an answer on the issues, she knows that he is the man for the job.

They enter the detective office, seeing All might who was pouring himself a cup of tea. He looked at us with a small smile on his face, betraying his true feeling. His eyes told another story, they were dead filled with sadness. Seeing the strange agent must have remind him of his successor and how he failed him even if it wasn't his fault. His death killed a part of the old man's spirit. He's probably holding the hope that Deku is truly alive after seeing what happened yesterday. He was like a son to him.

lida gave a bows to the former one hero. He couldn't stop himself from feeling, each time, honored to see him. Toshinori always told him that it isn't necessary for him to bow before him.

"How are you All might" Uraraka asked him.

"I'm fine young Uraraka. I'm just shocked that's all."

"Is it because of him"

All might knew who young Bakugo was referring to, the EPF agent who stop any more bloodshed from happening. Seeing the man with an identical quirk as One For All send shivers down his spine. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was as if his successor stood there in front of him even though he died two years ago. But it was even more impossible that someone could have replicated or stolen One For All. You can only force it to someone, not the other way around. After a few seconds he confirmed Bakugo statement with a nod.

"I'm afraid yes. You all saw it right. This agent had One for All"

"Are you sure All might" Todoroki asked. He wanted to be true but could it be. Deku was dead, how did he survive if it was really him behind the mask.

"I know so. Green electricity coming out of his body. The release of pure energy in his fist when he punched into thin air. You all saw it. Without a doubt what we witnessed his the power of One for all."

"Do you think that someone stole it or replicate it." lida asked.

"Impossible" All might said. " You can't steal or replicate One for All."

"But you can force right?" All eyes fell on Bakugo after he said it. He furrowed his eyes at the former number one hero, wanting to know if his statement is true to which he confirmed his statement. The tension rose when they felt that Bakugo angrier by the seconds for no reason. Uraraka didn't know what her friend was thinking about.

"Did Deku had a successor before he die"

The question shock Ochako, thinking of the possibility that Izuku transferred One for All inside another host. It would make sense but if he did, why didn't he tell her. They weren't supposed to keep secret from each other.

All might remove his gaze away from the blond-haired boy, stuck in deep thoughts. His statement could be true, he could have given someone One for All before he died but why didn't he spoke about it with him. It wasn't like him, if he had found a successor then he would have told him. He looked back at Bakugo, shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't think so. If he had, he never told me."

Bakugo cursed under his breath angry that the bastard didn't tell them that he found a successor. It was the most logical course than the fact that he survived the explosion and slipped away for two years, abandoning his friend, family and especially abandoning his girlfriend. He clenched his fist at the last thought, angry that he hurt Ochako.

Todoroki didn't find the logic in this and voiced his opinion. "I don't think he had a successor. It wouldn't make sense that he would search for a successor especially during his prime. His hero career had just begun, it doesn't make any logic."

"Except if he knew that he would die and force it on someone without him knowing" Bakugo said, believing more that the bastard had a successor than him being alive. However Uraraka didn't completely share his view, she still has hope that he beloved was still alive.

"Or maybe he is..."

Balugo cut her off, telling her the improbability that he was still alive to which she got a bit angry against him.

"I don't care what you believe in. I still have hope that he is alive" Bakugo tried again to interrupt her but she waves her hand in front of him, telling to shut up and let her speak.

"I know what you're thinking but let me tell you this, We never find the cause of the explosion two years ago. It happened the moment Deku punched him to save me and the civilians. We have no idea what goes it. You gave a few punches to the villains and he didn't explode."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us what you think happened." Bakugo yells at her but she wasn't fazed by him, she even took a step closer to him, looking right into his eyes.

"Maybe they didn't explode into ashes. What if with some luck they got teleported somewhere."

"It wouldn't make sense, his quirk wasn't teleportation."

They both continued to argue furiously, none of them ready to back down until All might split them up. Both of them were panting, exhausted from the yelling they did. Todoroki stood there, shaking his head from the dispute he witnessed. It wouldn't at all in these matters. In his opinion he didn't believe the possibility of a ressurect Izuku but just like Ochako he had hope that's why with the rest of the former A-1, he will find out who is the mysterious agent. Apparently he and Uraraka weren't the only one with the same thought.

"Even if I don't believe that it is really him behind the armor, I pray of being wrong this time. I really wish that he is alive. When I will be in the park, I will make sure to scan every corner to find any sign of blood that we could use to find his identity no matter what.'

lida heard brought both All might and Uraraka a smile on their face. They were both grateful for his support.

"What about you Bakugo" The half cold haft hot quirk user asks him.

He gritted his teeth while glaring at him. Just like before he will keep his promise made to Ochako by finding out who is he even if he wasn't completely convinced. Secretly he has hope just like them but he didn't voice it to them or himself as he tried to convince himself of another possibility than this.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me. If I was younger, I would have searched for myself"

"Don't worry All might, with time we will figure out the truth" Uraraka wraps her arms around the frail retired hero, both comforting each other as they kept the fame of hope in their heart."

Bakugo stared the scene in front of him with one single thought in his mind.

 _"I hope that you all are right about the situation"_


	6. Search for answers

**Warning: Sexual content in the chapter**

In the Tokyo national park, where the attack was committed, a few NPA agents were still there, scanning the area for any proof. There was no sign of the EPF anywhere, they must have left, leaving the NPA to deal with the aftermath of this place. Everything was burned into ashes, the trees, the grass and the animals which lived here with the sun heating their body. All of it was burned and they couldn't do anything about it. Endeavor strength's surpassed theirs with no apparent reason. Never in their life where they saw Todoriki's father using this kind of power against anybody, even villains. And because of him, dozens of innocents lives were lost and the beautiful view and environment of the park were gone in a blink of an eye. The president declared, a few hours before, that its administration will make sure to restore the national park at its fullest. They will plant new trees and new flowers. Plus the park will be used as a small graveyard for the victims to remember, show respect for the death and to comfort the family members of the lost souls. It will be a national funeral with all the media recording its process. The president will personally be there for the memorial. Mina thought it was a nice gesture of him. In her opinion, she thought the president was doing a good job of calmy the public even if there are small protests across the country to change the hero system.

They didn't believe the heroes could be trusted, not anymore especially after two attacks that occurred in less than a week. Stain's ideology started once again to resurface on the internet and in the public debate. Some people were calling them fake, saying that Stain was right all along. This news rubbed lida in the wrong way. Since the accident with his bother, he had a deep hatred for the spycho killer. In his younger days, he wanted to take his revenge for what he did to his brother but thanks to Izuku, he managed to return him into the path of a trues hero, leaving his revenge and darkness behind. This was one of the reasons onto why his friend was an inspiration to him, for becoming the hero he is today. He helped him see the light, guiding him through the tunnel of hatred while he could feel the icing floor beneath him, making him slice toward the light far much faster than his own two feet. He was grateful to both of them and in their debt. Sadly he could only repay one. As he closes his eyes, pictures of the battle which took place two years ago filled his mind. With his speed, he used it to free civilians from collapsed buildings, carrying them miles away from the battle where the doctors and nurses where treating their wounds.

lida could feel his dry throat, hands closed into a fist, as he tried to endure the worst memory of this battle. The only thing he saw was the unknown villain charging flames to burn them all. Luckily, it never happened as he saw Deku jumping in front of him, punching him right on his chest where he noticed a strange circular amulet planted on his chest. The distance between them was too grand for him to see the graving on it. The only thing he managed to see was Deku's right fist covering the amulet before bright colorful lights blinded him and his friends. He suspected that the amulet triggered the explosion but he had no idea how it was possible. During the fight, he didn't see him used it. Maybe it created a shield around him, making him indestructible as he received multiple punches everywhere across his body. He was even able to withstand Deku one hundred percent smash with ease. At last, this was all speculation, he couldn't examine his amulet since he was disintegrated just like his friend. Each day lida wished that he could have saved his friend from a tragic death, running fast enough before the blast took him away from this world as they saw the symbol of peace die in their hands without the ability to stop it. He wanted to mourn his death but he couldn't because he knew that with his death, crime would likely rise. He had to prepare himself to defend the innocents and to stop any crime organization from rising. For months, he Bakugo, Todoroki and the rest of the former A-1 class worked even harder to save people, living in the shoes of the symbol of peace. They wanted to remind the public that even if the symbol was dead, the heroes will always be there to bring peace to the world. With his hard work lida managed to reach number three in the hero ranking. He would have never achieved this place without Izuku friendship and support during all their three years in UA.

"Look lida, they are leaving"

Mina snapped him back into reality. With a shake of his head, he looks forward to see the last remaining NPA agents, gathering their equipment in the area before leaving, entering their vehicle and driving off.

"Let's go. We need to find any blood sample of the mysterious agent."

They needed to find a blood sample from him before its DNA is damage which was very likely. But still, it was their only hope on figuring out his identity without actually breaking the law.

After two years of presuming his death, they have a single hope that, just maybe, he was still alive and that the man who defeated Endeavor was actually him. He knew it was practically impossible but he couldn't destroy this hope. He desperately wanted to believe the impossible since All might told he and the rest of the people who knew about One For All that this individual was channeling One for All in his body. Bakugo had good point when he said that maybe he's the tenth user even if it didn't make sense for Deku to find a next successor during prime and even more nonsense that he kept this a secret from all of them, especially All might and Uraraka.

Crossing his finger, he enters the burned park with mina by her side. On his back he had a pack back which contains UV lights. It will help them find any trace of blood. He grabbed Mina by her shoulder, stopping her in her track. She looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. lida opens his backpack, retrieving the UV light. He tossed one at Mina and the other one, he kept it for himself.

"What's this" Mina asked as she catches the device, making sure not to drop it by accident.

"This is UV lights. It will help us find any traces of blood no matter how long it stood in the open air. My only fear is that the flames burned them away. If it's the case then it will not help us."

She nodded understanding the chance of finding any evidence was slim. Either way she will make sure to scan every inch of the park for it. She will not disappoint her friend who had high hope to see her lover again.

lida and Mina both decide to split up to cover more ground at once while still remaining contact through their comms. Mina went to the right while lida went to the left, both of them activating the UB light.

Mina walked a bit faster than lida. The anticipation was killing her, she crossed her heart and hoped to find anything, even if it wasn't any blood. Maybe she could find an object that belonged to Izuku or a sign from the heaven which told her that he was indeed alive. As minutes went by and as she examined a larger area, she started to feel hopeless.

" _The fire must have burned everything"_ She thought as she felt a headache from looking at the ground too much. She raised her head a bit, waiting from its blood to circulate once more with ease.

"lida did you find any traces of blood" She asks through her comms, hoping he had a better luck than her. Her hope was soon crushed when he told her that he didn't find anything yet. With a sigh, she continues her search. The only left in the park is burned tree, rocks and ashes everywhere. The place was a total mess. If there was any evidence then it must have been burned just like the vegetation. It was foolish for them to think that they will pick up anything that will identify the mysterious agent.

Just like her, lida had the same thought process. Thinking it was foolish to come here in the first place, losing hope of finding anything crucial for their own investigation. As he thought of ending his search, he notices something glowing through the UV light. His heart pounded faster in his chest, his hope rising as a smile started to appear on his face. " _Is it a gift from the god."_

The blood was located on a burned tree trunk. He walked toward it without being able to keep his excitement under wrap. He wanted to contact Mina but he had to mentally force himself to stop because even though the UV light show him traces of blood, it didn't mean that it could be extracted from the wood. Also there was the possibility that they wouldn't able to read its DNA because of the fire. So without contacting Mina, he took a closer look at it.

Seeing the blood, a flashback appears in his mind, he remembered now. During the fight, as the unknown savior fought against Endeavor, he remembers seeing him jumping through the tree. One of Endeavor's flame spike landed on the agent, probably causing blood poured down on the tree.

His smile fell apart when he realized that the blood couldn't be retrieved. Burned marks damaged the DNA on it. There were back to square one. With this fact he moves on, maybe he could find another blood sample somewhere farther.

* * *

In the meanwhile...

As Mina and lida were still searching kn the park, Ochako Uraraka, also know as Uravity, was in her house pouring tea into her cup. She felt sadness and hope. Hope that Deku might be alive and that he was the one who saved them against Endeavor, but also sadness because she couldn't deny the fact that it was almost impossible to be true

 _"Why didn't he tell me anything, why did he leave me, where was he all these years, how did he managed to work with the EPF and why?"_

These questions were filling her mind and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find any logical conclusion. Maybe he's actually his successor that he chose to hide him from her. Her heart broke at the thought of Deku not telling her something as important than choosing the next symbol of peace. They made the promise of never keeping secrets between each other, they are supposed to be an open book. She needed to find the truth, let's hope that lida and Mina managed to find something interesting in the park. If they found any result, they will her and the rest of her friends about it.

"What kind of tea do you want" She yelled through the Kitchen.

In her living room, stood Bakugo on her sofa. After the meeting with All might, he proposed to give her a ride at her place. Warmed by his generosity she accepted. Once at her house, she decided to invite him for tea. In the beginning he felt a bit uneasy but he figures out it wouldn't be too much trouble. She senses that he had something in his mind which made him hesitate to accept her offer. Eventually he agreed and entered her house. She told him to make himself comfortable as if he was in his own house, without breaking anything of course. He gave her a small chuckle when she said it since he always had the tendency of breaking stuff in his house.

"Green tea is fine with me" he told her while observing the decor around him. He had to admit that he and Deku had a nice place to live.

Uraraka smile as she poured green tea into his cup. She felt happy that he was here, she didn't feel as lonely as before. Having someone in her house again helped her escape her grim mood. As she picked up the cups, she stares at the picture of her and Deku in front of her. In the picture, Izuku kissed her cheek while he was blushing furiously. He wasn't the only one with red cheeks, her face looked as if someone burned it with a heated piece of metal. She smiles at the picture, remembering this moment when it took place.

With the cups of tea in her hands, she walks toward the living room where she saw Bakugo yawning. When his eyes met hers, she could see concern and worry in them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up from his seat as he marches toward her. With his thumb he wipes away the tear pouring on her right cheek.

Uraraka hadn't noticed that she had let out a single tear when she looked at the picture until Bakugo wiped away. Not wanting to worry him, she told him that she was fine and gave him his cup of tea before they both sat on the couch.

For few minutes they drank their tea in a comfortable silence. They didn't feel the urge to force themselves in a conversation. They were in their own little thought. For Bakugo, sneaking a few glances at her, think about how beautiful she really was. For years he called her round face as an insult but he had to admit that he found it cute. A word he never thought he would ever use in his life. Her brown eyes were mesmerizing as they match her hair. Overall she really was a beautiful creature, he understood why Deku find her attractive. But what made her very appealing is her attitude. He founded that her way of finding good in everybody including him was something fascinating. She's s a bubbly, lively person who thinks about everything positively which could sometime let her into trouble. At first glance you might thought she was a naive girl but she had proven herself to a capable hero. She surely knows how to kick some ass and she can be fierce in combat. That's why he was careful during the sports festival in his first year in UA. He knew that if he wasn't careful, she could have managed to defeat him and that was something he couldn't live with himself at the time. He was too arrogant for his own good and he painfully admitted.

In a way Uraraka was similar to Deku, the only difference is that she was less shy than him. The Nerd couldn't talk to any girl without becoming a stuttering mess with blood rising in his head, even reaching his neck sometimes.

Without his knowledge, Uravity was also stealing a few glances at him. She also thought that he was handsome. Truth be told, she always thought he was an attractive man even when they were still in UA but the look wasn't everything. He was too arrogant and too full of himself to attract any emotion through her. She bet that he scared away any date that he had. They surely couldn't handle his personality, thinking that he was a big thug but she knew better. In some way she understood him better than Deku. She was the first to figure out his hatred for his former victim was created by the false illusion that Deku helped him because he thought he was weak compared to him and he needed help because he couldn't do stuff by himself. She managed to show him that he was wrong about him by telling him that Deku just wanted to be nice to him and to be his friend once again. In the beginning, he didn't believe her until she tricked him to meet his mom. She found out through Izuku that once the bullying started, he never visited his mother again. She theorized that he was uncomfortable to meet her especially since she knew about his bullying to her son. Once she managed to create a meeting between the two, a surprised Kacchan couldn't understand why the mother of his former victim was being so nice to him, it was as if she had forgotten about his bullying. She even gave him a hug, wishing to do his best so he could become the best hero of his generation. He stood motionless in front of her. For years he had thought she would be angry at him for causing her son so much torment in his childhood. He imagined her screaming at him, not hugging her and showing hospitality toward him. With a dumbfounded look on his face he asked her why she was being so nice even after everything he did to Deku.

Inko just smile at him, telling him he was just a kid back then and she didn't hold a grudge on him. She knew that children could be cruel to each other.

Bakugo felt that his world crashed down on him and for the first time he admitted that he was wrong about the damn nerd. He could see the resemblance between the two of them. Deku helped him because he was just being nice without ever holding a grudge on him, just like his mother. They both shared the same kindness as he shared the same hot-tempered attitude with his own mother. This made him change his perspective on the nerd. And thanks to the encounter he was set in the path of friendship with the once useless kid of his childhood years.

Remembering the events that let both of them on becoming friends made her tear up a bit.

Bakugo noticed it and sat closer to her, reaching for her shoulder.

"Are you sure your fine." He asked, not knowing if he should press more for information.

Wiping away the tears from her faces, she looks up at him with a smile. "Yes. I'm fine, I was just thinking about how you and Deku became friends after all these years."

Bakugo smiles at this. He still couldn't believe how once he despised him until he finally met his mother and now they became best friend. They always had each other back at the end of their second year in UA. Thinking back on how he treated him in his younger days, he felt guilt devouring his soul even though Deku told him that he forgave him and that he was never angry at all.

As they both thought of his friendship with Deku, Ochako suddenly felt tired and wanted to rest. She leaned her head on his shoulder, making him jump a bit from the sudden contact but welcome nonetheless. Her lips were curled up as she rested her eyes. Smiling at this he let her use him as a pillow. Taking a risking move he leans him back on the couch, making her head slip on his chest. Uraraka had a small blush covering her cheek, after all she had her head on a handsome man chest. She didn't try to change position, she likes the warm feeling of him. She forgot how it felt nice to cuddle with someone, since Deku death she hasn't been in touch with a male of her species and she suddenly crave for it.

Bakugo with no option, even though he would have chosen this if he had any, decide to cuddle with her. He wrapped his right arm over her, closing the distance between them on the couch. His arms surrounded her waist. With her being so close to him, he felt something inside of him waking up... _desire._ He tried to remove these images from his mind but he couldn't stop himself as he felt his little buddy waking up. It's been too long since he got laid. He was so focused on becoming the number one hero and to be the pillar of strength for all people that he didn't have time to be sexually active or romantic for that matter. Plus he had to train her so she could, first, help her move on over his death and, second, to help her become a greater hero. This was part of his second promise but he didn't know if he could do the other part. He didn't know how to act.

Not being able to resist, he started to rub her stomach while he leaned his head above her hair while making sure not to touch it. He could smell the shampoo through it and it smells nice. As he continues to caress her, he felt Uraraka's right hand rubbing his chest. She too hadn't be sexually active for two years. Deku was always been there when she needed to relieve herself. And with Bakugo caressing her abs, she felt her body heating up. She couldn't deny the physical attraction she had over him. The feeling of his strong pectorals on her hand felt intoxicating. She struggles to stop herself from reaching under his shirt and feeling his skin against her hand. She didn't dare to look up at him, afraid that he might find her repulsive, so she decides to look down. Her eyes widened as she saw a bulge through his pants.

" _Did I managed to excite him?"_ she thought.

She didn't know why but knowing that she managed to give a hard-on to someone made her lower part leak from arousal. It assured her that she was still beautiful. It always has been Deku to remind her of the beauty she holds and once he was gone, there was no one to tell her that, so she went back into her insecure thought of not being beautiful. Of course, she had Tsuyu and Mina who told her she was the very definition of sexy but it didn't feel the same as when the opposite sex told her about her beauty. The fact, he found her sexy in his eyes made her relieve, happy and wet to her core.

As for Bakugo, he exhales and inhales rapidly through his mouth as fear took over his body. He didn't know how she will react as he saw her looking at his hard-on underneath his pants. He was waiting for her to jump away or to slap him but she did none of it. In fact she slowly moved her hand toward it which cut the breath out of him. He couldn't believe that she felt as arouse as him. He closed eyes waiting for the upcoming touch.

" _Damn it Deku"_ he cursed,mentally blaming him for not having the willpower to stop her. Part of him felt that it's wrong but another part of him wanted it to continue. He desperately needed to relieve himself.

He jumped when he heaed Ochako shriek from surprise. During his arouse state he hadn't realized that his hand moved from her stomach to her chest, grabbing unconsciously one of her breasts. He immediately removed it closing his eyes as he saw Uraraka standing straight and looking at him. He waited for the slap to arrive, knowing that he fucked it up while once again mentally cursing and blaming Deku, but the slap never happen. Opening his eyes he saw her looking at him with a shy smile. They were both embarrassed by what they did a few seconds ago but they couldn't remove the feeling of wanting more, to explore the possibility.

"I'm sorry" He apologized to her. He cares for her and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or to force her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I was just surprised by it. Didn't expect you to touch me like that."

"Yeah... It just... it's been a long time" He tried to explain his action toward her, not wanting to make believe that he was a pervert like Mineta.

"I know it's been a long time for me too." She said with a new shade on red on her face.

They both fell into an awkward silence, not knowing what to say anymore. To make the matter worse, he still had an erection. Seeing her in front of her, knowing that she could see it made him harder than before.

She returned her gaze to his package and pushes her hand toward it. Bakugo moaned when he felt touch through his pants. She smiles at his expression, happy that she made him moan for her.

"Someone is feeling happy."

The only thing he could do is to nod a 'yes' with his head. He couldn't manage to build a sentence in his mind.

"Do you find me sexy"

He choked out a yes when he felt her give a small squeeze around his dick. He couldn't believe what was happening. Uraraka Ochako is jerking his dick through his pants right now. He looks down to see her licking her lips together. This small action causes his dick to twitch.

Not being able to contain herself anymore, she pulled his zipper down and signaled him to raise his butt so she could remove his pants. Not wanting to argue with her he did what she asked him to do. His cock pointed straight toward him while resting on him.

Uraraka was mesmerized by his dick. It's been too long since she hadn't her fingers wrap around a cock. Her female desire took over her. She misses the feeling of a dick inside her mouth. Unknown to everyone, she may be a sweetheart around her friends but in bed she was secretly a slut. She desires to please her man in bed but she felt an man she did any sexual action. He was her first and he did a fantastic job of taking care of her needs. Once he passed his shyness, a sex god took over and made her orgasm multiple time. The same could be said to her however she was a bit scare since it was with another man. She didn't know if she was as good as before.

"You don't have to do it if you fell unconf-" He let out a moan when he felt the warm feeling of her tongue across the shaft of his dick, twirling her tongue around the tip.

He bit his tongue, trying to contain the moans inside his mouth, failing miserably. She felt incredible. No hooker had ever given him this kind of blowjob. If she continues, he won't last very long. No bitch was a better cocksucker than her. He had to control himself for not pushing her head down on his cock as she teases him with small kisses around it.

Smiling at his expression, she engulfed his entire six inches of meat inside her mouth, feeling the tip near the entrance of her throat. She felt content as she heard him scream "Fuck" at the top of his lung.

Wanting to give him maximum pleasure she started popping through his cock, going up and down on it while Bakugo kept moaning. She licked him as if it was a lollipop.

She missed this feeling. The feeling of a cock around her lips, the smell of it, the texture and the taste of it. She had completely forgotten whose dick she is sucking. Her only concern is to milk it until he cum in her mouth.

"O-cha-ko... I'm about..."

She didn't let him finish as she deepthroated him once again, making him cum intensely inside her mouth.

Bakugo panted while trying to catch his breath. It was the best blowjob he ever had. " _So this is the real reason onto why you love her"_ He mentally joked for himself.

Wondering if he would like it as much as Deku when she did it, she picks up the remaining jizz with her fingers and licks it while looking straight into his eyes with a sexy smile on her face, Deku always like it when she does that to him and it seems it has the same effect to Bakugo. He drooled like an idiot.

" _Who is she. She's completely a new person"_ he thought as he managed to breathe normally.

Suddenly Uraraka felt shy for what she did. They both remained silent as they process what just happened between them.

"I can't believe it just happened" Bakugo said a bit louder than he wanted. He didn't know what to make of all of this. It didn't feel like love, it felt more like two friends who are deprived sexually and decided to relieve each other.

His attention was brought back to her when he saw her undressing in front of him. Making sure to take it slow so he could admire her beauty. Her eyes were completely filled with lust, she needed him inside of her, scratching the itch in her cunt. She didn't want to be love, she just wanted to be fuck the brains out until she couldn't walk anymore. She felt lust not love at this moment..

His cock is brought back into the living as he saw the curves of her naked body in front of him. He lost all self-control the moment she showed her pussy in front of him. He charged at her making her yelp as she felt a pair of two strong arms wrapped under her legs before she got lift up into the air. She clutched at him with her breast pressed against his chest.

"Where do you want to do it." He asked, struggling to keep himself from entering her pussy.

"On the coach" She said near his ear with her arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't feel uncomfortable to have sex on the bed where she and Deku used to sleep. He didn't deserve the privilege for it, only Deku could make love to her in their bed.

Without wasting any time, he dropped her on the couch, positioning himself between her legs. With a tip of his dick he rubs her clit. She squealed at his action, she couldn't stand the teasing.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me already. It's been too long for both of us so..."

She yelled with pleasure the moment she felt his entire cock penetrating her pussy. It felt amazing. She bites his shoulder, containing her moans from escaping her mouth. Sloppy sounds could be heard through the house as Bakugo kept pounding senselessly her pussy without care. He needed to cum hard and now. Sweats were pouring down on both of their body.

She bit her lips while he started kissing her neck and giving a few suck on it. She didn't want to have a hickey on it but she couldn't find the words to tell him. The pleasure blinded her from any rational thinking and she doubts he will cooperate even if he managed to tell him.

"You like it when I pounded your cunt... you little whore?" He doesn't know why he said it but he's feeling like dirty talking to her

"Yes, I love it. Fuck me like a slut"

He surprised that she could also talk dirty during sex.

"Say you want my cock. Say it!" He yelled the last part.

"I want your cock Bakugo. It the most amazing thing in the world. My pussy fell in love with your dick and its want to marry it forever. They belong together."

Wow. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The cute innocent girl just told h that their private part belonged together. All these dirty-talking made him reach his climax faster.

"Ochako... I'm about to..."

She sensed his dick twitching around her vagina's wall, indicating his semen is almost ready to free itself from their prison. Remembering they didn't use any condom, she tried to push him out of her but it's too late. He came inside her. She felt his essence flowing through her wall, making her reach her orgasm as well. They both yell as they consume each other liquid. Luckily Today, is a safe day.

Once their climax ended, bakugo rolled away from, his chest rapidly raising up and down. He looks back at her with the same state of mind as him. Both felt relax and content. Suddenly he felt the urge to suck her nipples so he moves closer to her and brought it in his mouth. He kept sucking it like a baby who's trying to pour down some milk. Uraraka didn't mind of his action, in fact he encourages him by pushing him harder on her right breast.

Her cellphone on the table rang, making groan from frustration, she feels like moving. Tired of hearing the stupid noise she decided to stand seeing Bakugo was still busy sucking on her breast. He pushed her back on the couch before licking the other nipple.

Clearly seeing he wouldn't let her get up she sigh from desperation, even though she like what he was doing to her, the ringtone was driving her crazy.

"At least you can give me the phone"

Without removing his mouth from her breast, he reached behind his back and grabbed before handing it over to her.

"Yes?"

Bakugo continues his fondling her chest until he felt her hands on his head, pushing him away from her treasure. Sensing her distress by how quickly she dressed up, he ask her if everything his okay.

"It was Momo on the phone, she just told me that she found a new information on Deku...AAHHH."

She screamed when she noticed Bakugo was already dressed up before her. She blinked a few times, mind blown by what she saw.

"I will ride us there" He proposed to her to which she nodded her head.

Before they left, Katsuki grabbed her by the shoulder so he could speak with her full attention. She stared back at him wondering why he was feeling anxious all the sudden as he struggles to create sentences to communicate. She wanted to say something about what they did but he didn't know how, with the fear of breaking their relationship. Fortunately for him, she understood his thought process. With a smile she gave him a peck on the lips, shutting him up.

"I know. We're just two friends with desire and who were deprived sexually for two years. We help each other. For all it's worth, I can hundred percent tell you that you are good. You know how to please a woman when she needs a hard fucking." She told him before grabbing his crotch and squeezing it.

Bakugo relaxed, he felt relief. He didn't think was ready to start a romantic relationship with someone right now. This was pure lust and nothing more. Nonetheless, he got to admit that he will be willing to help her again in the future. While leaving the house he eyed the way her butt cheeks were moving through her tight pants.

 _"Goddamit, Why didn't I noticed it before. She wears the same hero costume for years and it's today to which my eyes caught it."_

* * *

Momo was inside Mei's workshop where she spent most of her time building different kinds of devices for multiple agencies, including her husband. Her workshop was a total mess. Pieces of metal and wires were everywhere, on the ceiling, the floor and even some hanging on the wall which has holes in them, probably because of her failed experiment. She always liked experimenting with her instruments until she could find a flaw in them to fix. One time she got hurt when shes tested a shock mine. It had sent a powerful shock wave at her before she could have the chance to move away after installing it, which resulted in her flying across the room, landing back first against the wall. She had bruises for weeks, luckily she had a loving husband who took care of her during her recovery. And as for Mei, the woman kept apologizing to her, saying she would take care of her if she needed any help. Momo just shrugged off her proposition, telling her that she didn't blame her for what happened. It was just an accident. An accident to which she warned her about earlier before she accepted to give a hand.

Momo sat on a chair right next to the mechanical girl who was looking through a microscope for some reason while they were waiting for the diagnostic of the blood sample of Endeavor. As for momo, she had the small shock device, which incapacitated Eraserhead during the attack, in her hand. Creati felt disappointment when Mei told that she couldn't identify the source or the manufacturer of the devices. In her words, the device didn't have a plasma core which made it impossible to track it down. Even after all of her explanation, she didn't understand any of it. She talked so fast that you could swear she was Eminem herself.

"Can you explain again on why you can't locate the place where it was built"

Mei sighs, realizing that her friends must haven't understood her explanation. She will need to turn down her vocabulary so people could understand better

Without removing her eyes from the telescope, told her " Since it doesn't have the same plasma core which is used by majors military corporation. I can conclude that the shock device was built in the black marker and instead of using a plasma Tube, they used corrupted electronic chips from computers to generate electricity. And since I don't have a grand knowledge of the underworld, I have no clue who could sell these."

Momo nodded. She will have to search the information about different gang members and mafia in the underworld. Her husband's agency must have a lot of intel on them. Todoroki kept tracks on gang activity in the city, maybe he could find who uses corrupted electronic chips in their weapons to build shock device. Thanking Hatsuma for the information, she put the device inside her belt.

Now the only thing she could do, is to wait for the blood test to finish. When she told Mei about making their own investigation, the smart girl immediately wanted to be part of their investigation since she couldn't also believe that Endeavor was capable of such thing. He's a horrible father but he's still a hero who fights to protect the innocents. Seeing him kill these people crush the mechanical girl's heart, she never saw him using this kind of power against civilians. If there was something fishy with the NPA investigation, she's willing to catch it with her own two hands. While processing in the blood test, Hatsume decided to take a molecule look at the cells inside of it to see if there was something wrong in his blood. She's flabbergasted by what she is seeing right before her eyes, while examining his blood cells. Wondering if her suspicions are right, she needed a further test on it.

Momo noticed the strange look in her eyes as if she found something.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, not knowing she was observing Endeavor's blood through the microscope.

"Here take a look" Mei grabbed her by the wrist and pull her toward the microscope, placing her head on it while moving out of tge way so she could have a better look at it.

Momo was confused by what she's looking. It seems like metallic insects were on the blood cells. With open eyes as she realizes the blood belonged to her husband's father, she looks back at her friend with mouth open.

"Is that..." She didn't have time to talk before Hatsume spoke again.

"Yes you're right. These are nanomachine in his blood."

Before Momo could ask any more questions, Mei picks up the plate containing the nanomachine in her hand and entered it inside circular machine to her right. She told her it will analyze their programming to see what are their main function. Creati wondered if the Endeavor contained the nanomachine then why didn't the NPA notice it. She hoped the answer will reveal itself after the analyzation.

Once the analysis was done, Multiples programming code appeared in front of the computer. She had no what these meant. Luckily for her, Mei could decipher with ease. According to the programming, The nanochamines were meant to enter the limbic center of the brain which controls the primitive emotion of a human being like anger. And according to the computer, they contained a substance called C9H13NO3.

"What it"

"This is called an Epinephrine also know as adrenaline in the common tongue"

Everything started to make sense. Whoever planted these nanomachines in his blood wanted him to go berserk. They were programmed to put the substance inside the limbic center of the brain which would increase the victim's anger, pushing him at his limit. This explains the sudden power of Endeavor. He was just under the influence of a high concentrate adrenaline in his brain and body. The only plot hole of her logic is that Endeavor didn't look angry at all, in fact, he looked bore as if he lost the will to leave.

"Maybe his eyes are plain and dull because of this."

On the screen, Mei zooms in on little metallic insect's eyes, showing that they were built with a type of glass she never saw before in her life. The only thing she could tell about them is that it contains an in one part particles of the crystalline lens made for human. However, these ones were creating a frequency. Maybe this could explain their lifeless expression. They will need to have more test to find out how they work.

"If these nanomachines are the cause of their berserk attitude then how come the NPA didn't notice anything."

Mei gave a compelling reason. "Adrenaline can boost a person speed and strength in a short period of time. After a while the body dissipated it, leaving no trace in the brain once the subject is relaxed again. By the time they did a brain scan on him. The Epinephrine agent was gone, stopping any irregular behavior in their brain. As for the blood test, nanomachines are highly advance in our time. A simple blood test couldn't detect them at the site and since they are rare because of the cost, not everybody can get their hands on them. They probably didn't think that the one cause this had the capability and resource to buy or to create them. The only reason why I even bothered to check his blood for any signs of them is that I read this article a while back."

With a press on the keyboard, a white page appears which downloaded an article. On the front page there was a picture of an Indian doctor. His name is Sidak Banglash. He's a doctor multiple diplomas in different aspects in science. According to the article, he was fascinated by animal and hypnotize. He worked on animals, using different substances to stimulate the brain which will let him influence their mind and instinct. The doctor didn't just stop with small animals, she wanted to move his project on humans to see how they would react but is experiments were deemed too dangerous to be tested on humans.

"The doctor wasn't the only one who tried to influence the mind of man but he's the only one who worked on nanomachines to influences his subject mind. He will fill his nanomachine with these substances like Epinephrine and spread them on different zones of the brain, especially the primitive ones. Since they were flowing through blood, they could easily attach themselves to the brain." Mei said.

"Did you think he managed to achieve his goal." Momo was a bit worry by this discovery, she hopes that the doctor failed in his research.

"I don't know. Five years ago, he went missing and no one knows what happened to him. His notes were also gone when the authority entered his lab.

What they read, created new questions in their head. Did the doctor cause the heroes to go on a rampage or maybe someone completed his research for him and found a way to inject them into their body without raising any suspicion? If the doctor was still alive they needed to find him. He could be the key to crack the lock.

"Can you put your finding in a secure place. Only my friends and you should know about what we discover. We can't take the chance of the NPA or the public to know."

Hatsume nodded as she saved the nanomachine's programming in her computer while moving them in a safe under her desk, stopping anyone from tempty to steal it.

As she finishes entering the code, they heard the doorknob turned. They brought their attention at the door to see Mina and lida walking through it. Momo suddenly felt excited. She wondered if they managed to find anything in the park. When her and lida's eyes lock together, her happy expression fell and one replace by a saddened and disappointed one. As she feared, they didn't find anything, all the evidence were burned in the fire.

"I'm sorry Momo-san. We didn't any blood sample or evidence on the identity of the mysterious agent." lida told her as he walks up in front of her with Mina by he side. They both wanted to know the progress on their part, if they managed to find anything which could suggest a brainwashing of Endeavor.

Piecing together that Her friend wanted to know the identity of the EPF's agent who defeated Endeavor single on his own. When she asked why they were trying to figure out who he is, she noticed them being suddenly nervous as if they didn't know they could trust her, which kind of hurt her a biy.

lida gave Momo a strange look, mentally asking if they should tell her. After all she and Deku were close together. She built so many gadgets for him in her workshop that Uraraka was forced to accompany him in case she tried to do anything with her man in close doors. Give him the approval, lida sitch his gaze on her.

"We think the agent is Izuku Midoriya"

Mei gasped when his words penetrated her ears, her mouth opened with big eyes and she couldn't find any word to express her shock.

"WHAT" She yelled which is understandable since Izuke was dead for over two years.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER" She yelled at Momo, accusing her of hiding the truth to her to which she raised her hands and apologize to her. She had forgotten about telling her the news when they were focused on the job. Plus she reminded her that it was just a theory since they didn't have any proof except the resemblance between their quirk.

But before Mei could ask any further question, they heard the window from her workshop broke. Something flew toward them. Thinking the object was a bomb, everyone jumped away before it could explode. lida grabbed Mina, carrying her bridal style and activated his leg engine to boost themselves away from the device. As for the two girls, Momo created a big enough shield to protect both of them from the blast.

With eyes close, They waited for the explosion. Sweats were dropping off their face, the anticipation was too much for them. Then one second pass, then two, then four...ten...They suddenly realize too much time has passed and there wasn't any denotation. Momo pushed the shield away of her, letting drop on the floor with a big metallic bang. She looks at the strange object, seeing it wasn't a bomb but a brick with something attached to it. Puzzled by this she walled up to it.

When the explosion didn't happen, he peaked his head from the door with Mina behind him. The bomb was actually a brick. " _Really?,"_ He thought.

"It's so old school" he heard the pink girl whispering in his hear.

Looking back at Nomo who had the brick in her hand, he saw a USB key attached to it. He wondered, why anyone one would throw a brick with A USB key. What documents will find inside?

"Hatsume, can you download it with your computer" Momo asked

"Of course" She replied, taking the key away from her. She sat on her chair and inserted it into her PC. The screen only showed a video and an encrypted document. She ran her virus on the document while she clicked on the video, downloading in her screen went black, showing the play button on the screen.

While the vidoe was downloading lida ran up toward the window to find out who threw the brick. There wasn't anything abnormal as far as he could tell. People were walking on the street with some of them looking at him, probably because they heard the broken. Thinking the suspect left, he was about to rejoin the other until he caught someone in the corner of his eyes. On top of an apartment building, a dark hooded figure stood tall looking in his way. With furrowed eyes he felt uneasy while looking at the stranger he must be the one who threw the brick.

"lida did you find the culprit." he heard Momo voice in his ear. They were waiting for him to play the video. When he returned his gaze to the dark figured man, the rooftops were empty. He was completely gone, out of sight with no signs of his presence.

"No he's gone" He told them while taking his place behind them, looking at the screen. He gave Mei a small nod indication, he's ready. With the mouse she clicked play and the video started playing.

The screen was still back until two flash appeared, lighting the the room.

"AAAAHHHH" Momo screams at the top of her lung. Her hands went over her mouth, stopping her for screaming. Tears were falling down her face. Her eyes were red as if they were dry but you could the salty water in them. She could believe what she was seeing.

lida was also in the same state of shock. He clenched his fist, his body shook violently, his anger could event match Bakugo's. He could feel his own heart trying to escape his chest. With gritted teeth, he struggled to keep his tears from falling. He bit his teeth so hard, he could taste his own blood. He felt crush.

Mei Hatsume was in no better shape than the others. She felt like puking all over her desk. The images were disgusting, she couldn't handle it.

On the screen, they saw A young pale man in front of them. He didn't have any shirt on and you could see multiple scars all over his chest and stomach. To hook blades were piercing through his back shoulder, hanging him over the ground. Blood poured down his arm like a fountain. He had deep cuts everywhere, some of them were leaking out. He's bleeding to death. Both of arms and legs were broken and bruised. The man had his head down but they could clearly tell who in his. His face was swollen. He choked out more blood from his mouth, his teeth were red as wine, his nose broken and one of his eyes is missing.

Even with his face tilted down, there was no mistake with his green hair. It was him... _Izuku is alive_.

Momo immediately pulled out her phone to contact everyone. Her first call is Uraraka.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks for those you are still reading my fanfic and the people who follow it. I appreciate all of you are taking their time for my story. This is my second story that I'm writing. I will really appreciate if you can leave comments on how I can approve my story or writing.


	7. Torture

Everyone stood silent and motionless. Not a single fly could be heard, only the computer screen could be heard by the heroes in Mei's workshop but the noise, to which it made was not pleasant to listen.

Each hero had a different emotion that they were displaying as they kept listening to the video. Some, you could clearly see anger fueling them. Some were saddened and heartbroken with tears in their eyes. Others had a mix of both in them.

lida, Bakugo, Uraraka, Mei, Momo, Todoroki and Mina; All seven of them were currently watching the video sent by the mysterious man who broke Mei's window. The rest of their friend will get the news of what they are seeing once the video was done playing. Mina and her arms wrapped around her crying friend with a side hug, comforting her as much as she can, even if she also had tears pouring down her face. She couldn't imagine the suffering that her friend must deal with from watching her lover on the screen. She suggested her to stop watching it but her friend was determined to finish it. She has the right to know what kind of pain was inflicted on him even if it was killing her from the inside by staring at the screen.

As for Todoroki, his furrowed eyes were staring at the damn screen in front of him with a dead expression in his face. He had a nonchantnan expression, not because he didn't care about what was happening to his best friend, he had this expression because he was scared that if he let his emotion flow through him, he will immediately break down. He tried to image someone else in his position, making easier for him to look around the torture room, searching for any intel which could help him pinpoint his location. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the room that could help him find a location in a map, it was a dead end. The room was barely lit as you can't tell the color of the wall. But the room was lit enough for him to see a pile of blood on the ground. The blood indicating that he had been in here for a long time since his blood already had a shade of blue in them. These peoples were animals. He saw animal abuser, causing extreme pain in their victims, just to have fun. But compare to them, these animal abusers were freaking angels. He never saw this kind of torture in his life. He knew that with his line of work, he will eventually deal with this kind sickos but he never imagined it would be like that. The worst thing is the fact it wasn't a random person who was being tortured, it was his best friend. His friend who helped him realized that he could be whoever he chooses to be, even if he uses his left side because it was his and his father quirk. Seeing him like this made it hard for him to stop himself from break the computer before sending it up into flames.

 _"Don't worry Izuku, I will free you"_ he thought with so much determination. He wasn't about to fail him again.

Bakugan gritted his teeth so hard that they were fracturing against each other. _This bastard were gonna pay._ His anger was taking the better of him. His only thought is to make them suffer just like they did to the nerd. He didn't care about justice nor the law at this moment. If he was there with them, he would have chopped off each of their balls and made them eat after boiling it in hot water. When he saw Uraraka in her broken state, sparks flew out of his hand, ready to blow up the screen. He couldn't understand why they were watching this shit.

lida was just in time of stopping Bakugo from using his quirk on the PC. He put his hand on the explosive boy's fist before he unleashes an explosion. Bakugo just stares at him as he shook his head, signaling it wasn't a good time for this.

"Why are we still looking at this garbage" He yelled as he took a step closer to lida, eyeing him with flames in them.

lida also didn't like the idea of watching but they needed to know if they could extract any valuables informations from it. They need to know where he was held. He was as angry as Bakugo but he knew how to control it not like him.

"We need to see if we can found clues on his whereabouts. Plus we can't access the second document until we finish the video."

"Why?" He turned his head back toward the mechanical girl, asking her the reason for this. She looked back at him with a waterful on her face. She had a hard time speaking because of her emotional state.

"My encryption can't bypass the firewall because its need a special key, which is located inside the video. It's progammed to give us the key once it's complete. Sorry."

Bakugo was even more angry after her explanation. Someone wanted them to see his suffering. This thought made him mad again. Who was sick enough to do this, especially to his former girlfriend. She didn't deserve to seehim like this, not after all these time thinking he was dead while in actuality, he was being tortured for who knows how long. He needed to save him, so they could be together once again. She deserves the nerd better than himself because he knew he could never fully complete his second promise.

" _Who could do this"_ He thought as his look at the screen, trying to identified who were there when it happened. According to him, he saw two men. A man wearing a white coat who was writing note while the other one was torturing Deku. He saw the torturor picking up four big nails and a hammer from the table right next to him before walking toward the young man strapped on a chair.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Everyone cringed when his broken scream filled their ears. It seems like he broke his throat while he yells from agony. Uararaka cried harder when she saw a nail piercing though Izuku right hand on the wooden chair's handle. She couldn't bear to see them inflicting more pain on him.

lida felt like puking as he saw the torturor positioning himself on his left side. He took the second nail from his pocket and place it on Deku another hand. He raised the hammer and with one strike, he planted the nail through it, causing once again another cry as he tried to escape the chair but the nails were holding him j. place. The other man was just standing there, writing notes on his suffering. This fact made him want to kill someone. He hasn't felt this urge since stain handicapped his brother.

Even if she cried, Uraraka forces herself to look at the scene before her. She needs to know everything that had happened to her love. This was her own punishment for not being a being able to save him, so she forces herself to continue watching even if it hurt her heart.

They didn't stop at his hands. They moved down to his feet and planted a nail through each of them. More blood was leaking out of his wounds. He didn't scream anymore. His throat couldn't handle it. His energy was now gone, stripped away from his body.

Bakugo eyes widened as he knew their plan. He knew why they planted these nails through his hands and feet. This is a torture method he read about, last year, in a book owned by a drug lord. His suspicious was proven right when he saw a car battery in front of him with wires attached to it.

"Oh no." Momo understood what they were doing. They planned on electrocuting him. The nails were used as chains to hold him in place but they will cause him more pain as his body will shake from the electricity flowing through him. She didn't know if she could withstand it. She barely had any will to watch this. She couldn't even imagine how Uraraka must feel right now. If it was Shoto instead of Izuku, she didn't think that she had the will to see him like this. Uraraka will need the help she needs to recover after watching the worst kind of human in the world.

The tall man used the crocodile clips to connect the car batteries on Izuku nipples

With the other end he connected the clips on his shirtless nipple. Electricity course through his body, making his muscle spasms uncontrollably. He worked his wounds by moving. The nail was intended to hurt him more as he kept moving. He screamed for a few seconds until his throat couldn't handle it anymore. Blood came out of his mouth while he kept shaking on the chair, his eyes rolled back and tears were falling down his cheeks. He was begging for the end to come quicker, sparing him from these monster.

When Ochako saw the pleading look in his eyes, She suddenly became angry as she realized that they had broken him. His gorgeous eyes were no longer filled with joy, happiness and hope. Now they are replaced by pain, sadness and hopelessness. He looked like a man who wanted to died instead of living. She swears to god that whoever did it will pay with their lives.

Now they know that the mysterious man from the EPF couldn't be Deku because he was tortured by these criminals, but why? What is their goal? What kind of information did they need from him. Her heart stopped when she thought of her next theory. Maybe they wanted him to give up his quirk and passed One for all to some else. It would make sense on how the EPF agent had similar quirk than his. They must have forced him to give, which means the EPF did this to him.

She shook her head at the thought. The EPF is a government agency. They couldn't have tortured him for his quirk. Plus they didn't know about One for All and his true power. So many questions filled her mind with little time to think. At least she one thing clear in her mind: She will save Deku no matter the price.

Once Izuku stopped shaking, indicating that the battery was turned off, they heard a deep voice coming out of a third man. He seems to be speaking through a microphone.

"How's the subject" The man asked.

"He's in pain."

" _No shit Sherlock"_ Bakugo thought as he glared the back of the white coat man who was examining Deku's body.

"At least he didn't pass out, which means he tolerates more pain than before. " The doctor said.

 _"I can't believe it." Todoroki thought._ Are they really torturing him to see how much his body withstand the pain? With the new knowledge, he had a hard time controlling his emotion. His left side started to fire up a bit and everyone noticed. Seeing how her husband reacted, she gave him a gentle hug, rubbing his back for comfort. A single tear fell for his left eye before it got boil by his body temperature.

After more examination on Deku, the video ended. The last image they saw is a crying Izuku, looking at the camera. It looked like as if he was looking directly at them. All of their hard broke when they saw the painful look on his face. Ochako extended her hand forward as if she was trying to reach him through the screen but it was in vain.

"Deku..." She whispered, wishing that he was safe in her arms. She swore that she will comfort him and protect him once she will find him. They broke him into pieces for who knows how long and it will be her duty to put them back together, making stronger than before. At least that's what she's hoping for. She knew that she will need the help of everyone to save and to protect the number one hero in her heart.

Mei looked at her computer, wiping the tears in her eyes so she could see the key being uploaded in her encryption code. With the key she managed to access her the document. As every one still stood motionless, stuck inside their own thought, Hatsume kept her concentration on finding out the pieces of this mystery. Once she accessed the document, the only thing inside was a map.

"Guys look at this" She snapped everyone back into reality as they looked above her shoulder to see a map and a coordination. The map looked like an interior of a building but which one, they didn't know. And the coordinates must be the location of this building. This must be where they held Deku.

"Do you think they held deku in here" lida asked.

"I think so. It's our only clue." Mei said.

Bakugo didn't like it at all. Why would someone sent them Izuku location but scared to see us face to face? What's his goal and why now after two years?

"It looks more like a trap to me."

Todoroki agreed to him. They didn't the mysterious man who sent them the documents. For all they know, they might try to capture all of them so they could torture them like the number one hero.

"Yes it could be a trap bit this information os the closest clue we got to find out where he is" Mina said.

Bakugo gritted his teeth. After seeing that Izuku is still alive, he couldn't remove the urge to search this place because Mina was right. These coordinated are their only chance to find him and he promised Uararaka that he will do everything in his power to find the damn nerd.

"I will go check the place" The firing voice of Ochako shut them all up in an instead. She had so much venom in her mouth that no one dare to oppose her. They understood that she will find Deku no matter what.

"If this is a trap then I'm willing to take down whoever set it. They made a mistake of thinking that they could capture me with ease."

Dam _m right"_ Bakugo knew when Uraraka should not be crossed. When she set her mind on something, she is intended to do it. He smiled at her determination as he saw flames in her eyes. Since he could convince her to stay, he decides to join her to which she agreed. She looks over at the rest of her friends to see who is willing to join her. Knowing that nothing will stop her, Todoroki, lida and Mina, each gave her a nod.

As they were leaving, Momo stopped them.

"Don't try to get in our..."

"I'm not trying to get in your way" She interrupted Uravity. "I was about to say that I need Todoroki"

Puzzled by this he asked her why. She explained that he needed her to go undercover in the black district to search for the buyer who used computer electronic chips as weapons. She told them that the man who used the shock device on Eraserhead bought it from the black market and since he's been working on criminal activities in the underground, she wondered if she knew who could build this kind of weapon.

"I see your point and I think I know someone who could help us." He said as he took the small device in his hand.

"What about you two" Uraraka asked Mei and Momo.

"We will stay here and tried to search more information on Doctor Sidak. We need to find out if he's related to the recent attacks."

Before they watched the video. Mei showed their founding. They were stunned just like them when they learned that Endeavor was being controlled by nanomachine and that Sidak was the only one who was researching controlling animals with nanomachine. Todoroki was a bit relieved that his father was not criminal. They need to find who is responsible for this so they could clean their record and show the public that they are innocent after all.

In the beginning when Bakugo heard the news, he thought that the NPA and the EPF were lying to saw when they said that they found no evidence of brainwashing. Before he went to interrogate every agent, Natsume explained to him that they could find anything because a drug test isn't equipped to find nanomachine in the blood and Epinephrine was extinguished by the body before they could take a brain scan. Once satisfied by the explanation they started the video, but he still had his doubt on the investigation. He thought that someone had tampered with the evidence and he will find out who.

After their conversation, Uraraka the rest of her friend went off to look for the building where Izuku was supposed to be held while Todoroki went to his agency to go undercover in the underworld.

* * *

Underneath the city, tunnels filled with black-market shops which were positioning themselves under the nose of the authority. The place was filled with dust and rotten organic things. Sewer water was leaking from the wall. The structure was crumbling above him. Todoroki was amazed that the tunnels haven't yet to be discovered. The people he saw are either criminals or beggars who are trying to found a living within the underworld.

These people were wearing dirty clothes with holes in them. Some of them had their body filled with dried mud on them.

He turned his head on the right to see a girl up against the wall. A man came behind her before entering her sex. Looking at his clothes, he concluded that the man was a rich man who came here to relief himself. He knew this kind of people, they are rich kids who inherited everything from their father to which they spent their money fancy car, clothes and sometimes hookers when they can't find a date because of their egoism. _"Wouldn't be surprised to see Bakugo in here. He has a horrible time finding a date because of his personality._ "He chuckled at the thought but on a serious note, he hated seeing this. Even if there were heroes to stop villains, there will always be a crime boss in the world to use the weakest and defenseless people to make a buck. This kind of crime couldn't be extinguished for the face of their society, they can only diminish with time.

He heard the man scream as he poured himself inside the girl, making her really angry. She slapped him on the face before taking her money and leaving. With a satisfied smile on his face, the move on without realizing he was being followed by two cutthroats. Shoto sighed as he knew what will happen. This place is dangerous, especially for rich young men. They waited for them to finish with one of their girls before robbing him. Sometimes they would kill them just because they can.

As the young man kept walking, he felt two hands on his shoulder. He didn't have time to react as he was sent crashing into the wall. He tried to free himself but they had a strong grip on him. One of them was searching in pockets to find any cash.

"HELP" The rich boy screamed. He kicked robber's ball. Angry by his action the cutthroat to out his butcher knife from his pocket, lining up above his throat. He will kill this man for kicking him in the ball.

The man shut his eyes, waiting for him to finish the job. As his life flashed before his eyes, he noticed that the man had let go of him. He still kept his eyes shut as he was afraid to see what they were planning to do with him. Then grunting noise as if someone was in pain.

"Who are..." The assailant didn't have time to speak before his head was slammed against the wall.

His friend went to punch the mysterious savior on his face with a hook shot. However, the man saw it coming and raise his hand block it. Then he punched his chest with his other fist, making the assailant panting for air. He didn't have time to respond to his attack as he felt a fight across his cheek. He fell on the ground, instantly unconscious when his face hit the ground.

The young who saw the end of the fight bow his head multiple time, thanking him for his courageous act. Todoroki rolled his eyes at his behavior.

"Just get out of here kid. This place isn't saved for someone like you. There are cutthroats in every corner. You should watch yourself."

The young man nodded before running away with his life.

Shoto shooked his head before continuing deeper into the tunnels. Eventually, he arrived at his destination. When he stepped into an entrance, he saw a massive crossroad with shops everywhere. People were walking around the place, chanting, dancing, drinking, playing, betting... The vendors were yelling, trying to get the public attention on their merchandise. Some sold weapons while others sold clothes, food and jewelry.

For the last month, he has been assigned to flush out the criminals in the underworld and to stop their operation. His main target was the crime boss named the bear. Apparently, he got the name because he's the strongest of them all. When he found out about this place, he decided to steal the most information on their operation, the location of their weapon, goods, contraband, men, everything in them so the police force could strike all of them at once. They needed to know the habit of every top major criminal so the chance of them escaping their grasp was slim.

To go undercover during the last month, he pretended to be a hired hitman, seeking weapons for his business. He wore a robe with a fox mask on his face, making him anonymous to everyone. It took him two weeks before he got the chance to speak with the Bear. He managed to come on friendly terms with him by giving him two hundred dollars a week which the police department wasn't too glad to provide. Now that he had a good relationship with the crime boss, he had more information on their system. He used this to locate any weapons stash in the city before reporting it to the police. The man knew everything in his turf. If someone did build a shock device, using computers electronic chips them he would know. He kept a record on his merchandise.

The place was filthy like the rest of the catacombs. Dirt and shit everywhere. To this day, he hasn't got used to the smell. It feels like his nostril will be exploded. The air is thought with dust filling their lungs. Insects live inside the wall which created holes across it.

As todoroki walked through the market, a man stopped in front of him. Knowing exactly what he wants, he waited as the man finish presenting his different watch. He kept trying to sell it to him but he just ignoring and move on.

"Sorry sir but I have an urgent appointment with the Bear."

Hearing the crime boss's name, the merchant immediately step away from him. He didn't want to make his boss wait and face the consequences afterward. They were all scared of him.

in front of him, through the crowd, he spotted what he was looking for: a man with a bear symbol on his back. They were his personal. They will lead to their boss.

When he came right in front of the man, he took his cigarette pocket and lit it while looking at the fox man in the eyes. He removed the cigarette and blew a circle with the smoke in his mouth. He asked the Fox. "What do you want" The man spit on the floor, right next to his shoes.

Shoto looked back at the man. "I'm here to meet with the Bear"

The man looked at him as if he was crazy. He activated his comms and spoke to his boss.

"Sir someone is here to meet you" Todoroki heard the Bear voice through the comm but he couldn't decipher words from him.

"Yes it's the fox"

He heard a few more mumbles on the phone before the man removed his comms and signaled him to follow.

Twhy entered a tent which was located at the far end of the market. Inside he has greeted the man himself. The man didn't look like a bear but he had the strength of one.

"Fox! What a pleasure to meet you... Aaahhh"

Todoroki got surprised by his yelp. He stared at the strange expression on his face. He looked below and saw movement underneath the table as he sat down in front of him. Finally realized what was happening. The old bald man had a girl underneath the table, between his legs. He sighed, he shouldn't be surprised by this. He's even more perverted than Mineta.

"What do you want" The man asked as panted heavily. The Bear had a deep scar on his right eye. He got it from a bear... _Ironic._

" I heard that you make shock weapons with electronic chips from computers." He pulled out the shock device from his belt and put it on the table for Bear to see. He grabbed and examined it.

"Do you know who might have bought this shocking device in your hand." Shoto asked as he saw the man deep in deep thought. He looked back at him with a strange look. He seems to hesitate as he tried to found the word.

" Yes, I sell this kind of device in my shops."

"Do you have any idea who might have bought in the recent week." He jumped when he felt a hand on his crotch. He looked down to see a blond girl trying to pull down his pant on the ground. He pushed her hands away from him. If Momo knew she would surely kill him

He didn't want to take that chance.

Bear laughed at the distressed look on his face when he felt one of his girl groping him like a piece of meat.

"What? You looked like someone had cut out your tongue.

Todoroki ignored his laughter as he told the girl to stop it, not before she gave a few thrusts with her hand, making had in instead. He hated himself right now. The girl moved back to the crime boss and took his dick in her mouth. He still continued to laugh.

"Can you give me the list of name of who bought the shock device in the last two weeks"

The laughter ended and the crime boss looked dead in his eyes. His face showed the seriousness of his request. The Bear never gave information about his client. All you shopped here have the right to be anonymous. It would be bad for business if everyone knew that he was leaking their personal information. Todoroki knew, that's why he had three thousand dollars in his pocket so he could bride him for information.

He put three thousand dollars on the table as both of their eyes lock together. The tension hasn't diminished at all, even with all the money in front of him. In the past it used to work but it seems like we give him the identity of his customer. He needed another method to persuade him. Maybe he could do him a favor. She mentally shook his head at the thought. He didn't dare to offer him a kind of favor always end up with someone dead on the streets and he isn't willing to kill an innocent person. Before he could think of something else, the Bear spoke up.

"Take your money and follow me." He told him.

Perplexed by his decision, he raised an eyebrow, wondering what's his end goal.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not doing this for free. The man that you are searching for is an old friend of mine. He owns him a favor for saving my ass so I promise him to bring him whoever was looking for him. Apparently, he knew that you are looking for him."

Shoto got intrigued by the revelation. The mysterious man who incapacitated Eraserhead and who probably threw the brick in Hatsume's workshop, was anticipating him. Which means, he should be in his guard. If he was part of the men who tortured his best friend then he could dangerous. There is a chance that it's a trap for him so they could torture him as well.

" _Is the Crime boss part of the conspiracy"_

If he did anything fishing, he wasn't afraid of using his quirk on him. He will immediately freeze him if he let one hand on him.

The bear stood up and he turned his head in the opposite direction, cringing at the image he saw a few seconds ago. He didn't need to look at it.

The bear was amused by his reaction. "Don't tell me, you never see a nine-inch dick in your life." He pulls out his pant and attaches his belt around his waist before signaling his whore to stay in his tent as he has an important affair to deal with.

Without looking back at him, afraid of seeing his prick again. He waited for him to exit the tent before following him. Outside the tent, chaos spread everywhere, people were screaming and running, the armed men were positioning themselves in the tunnels. It was total panic in the market. The bear was outraged by seeing the scene. It had no idea what had caused it. One of his men came toward him.

"LUKE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE. WHY ARE PEOPLE PANICKING"

The man flinched at his boss screaming but he still managed to respond. "I'm sorry sir but the EPF is here. They have us surrounded and arrest anyone in their way"

Todoroki got stunned by the news. " _why are the EPF here. Are they supposed to focus their research on the hero attack and not on the underworld?"_ The local police department is in charge of busting these criminal and not the EPG. If they are here, then it means that they probably found evidence about the one who caused the attack against civilians. Whatever the reasons for presence, he needed to get out of here before things start to heat up. He needed to keep his disguise undercover, maybe he could use it again if the EPF doesn't manage to arrest them all but first he needed to know where he could find the mysterious.

"TAKE YOUR MEN AND DEFEND OUR TERRITORY UNTIL WE MANAGED TO SMUGGLE OUT OUR GOODS."

The bear voice was interrupted as the sound of explosions filled the room. At the entrance, smoke was coming out of it, blinding the guards in front of them. They heard shots being fired at his men. The EPF agents were entering the bear dent, shooting with their stun rifle on every armed man who posed a threat to them. They had the instruction to clear everyone out.

The crime boss became angrier as time went by. One by one his men were being taken down like a bunch of babies. These guys had experience with this kind of situation, they knew how to operate efficiently in one single unit. Shoto acknowledges their expertise in this matter. They are clearly better than the local police department. As he saw the Bear, ready to jump into the fight, he grabbed his shoulder so he could get the information out of him.

"Where is he " He asked.

The bald man looked at him as if he went insane. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and in anger as he thought he was delusional for asking the question in a middle of an invasion.

"I don't have time to bring him here, I have better things to do like protecting my turf. Plus he probably left the tunnels before he got arrested" He responded before leaping into battle. As he ran, he had strong grip om agent's head, who was about to stun one of his men, and threw him across the room, crashing him against another agent.

Todoroki cursed under his breath. Seeing that he couldn't meet the mysterious man, he decided to run away before the EPF caught him. He will have to use another method to find him.

Looking behind him, saw some beggars running toward an exit, he followed them while pretending to be part of their kind to hide from the agents. He knew that he had the full immunity of being incarcerated. He ran because he didn't want to put more fuels on fire of the public anger. The media would probably blow things out of proportion if they learn he worked in the underworld as an undercover agent. They will think that he was using his connection through the black market to get illegal weapons. Even if he tried to escape them, he wouldn't hurt any of them no matter what. If he got caught they will let himself be arrested than to fight them head-on since the heroes didn't need any more bad press as for now.

As he ran through the tunnels, trying to find a manhole cover which would lead him outside, the agents were slowly filling the space between him and them. Each time he turned around the corner, there was another group of them waiting to block out anyone from escaping. The beggars who he was following were all stunned, he had used them as shield while moving around. Eventually, his luck ran out when he got mixed up in his direction and reached a dead end. He was cornered and there was no escape as he heard the noise of wetting boots, coming his way.

"Hands in the air"

Two soldiers came a few feet in front of him, pointing their rifle at him to assure he will cooperate with them. With no other option than to fight back, he raised his arms in the air while kneeling day on the ground. m

Before he could tell them who he really is, he saw a chain wrapped around the neck of the agent at his right before being yanked back into the shadows. The other man turned around and aim his gun at whoever was in front of him. Electric bullets flew everywhere as the agent tried to shoot down his assailant. Je slowly back as he realized that his efforts were in vain. The strange nan was blocking and dodging each of his bullets.

Shoto, once again, saw a chain wrapped around the rifle, pulling it away from the owner. With no weapon the soldier didn't a chance against the mysterious man. He tried to contact his colleagues but before he could have done it, he saw a foot a few inches away from his face. The impact was so hard that the man went up against the ceiling. Todoroki couldn't really see the fight that had just happened but he knew that the man really skilled in martial arts. The chain was not an ordinary one, he identified it as a kusarigama chain.

Once the guards were down, Shoto stood up and ready to fight in case the strange man decided to attack him. The man only raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to harm you, just to help you escape these tunnels. I heard that you were looking for me."

His eyes widened at his statement. The Phantom who is been searching, stood his grasp. He had found him.

"You are..."

"Yes your guess is correct. Now let's hurry up. We need to get out of here."He said before pushing Todoroki away so he could fave the wall. After a few seconds the man pressed on a brick, causing it to click.

The hero was surprised to see that was hidden passage behind the wall which was connected to an abandoned church. With little time to think, he hoped that he will regret his decision of following him and trusting him, but once they escape the tunnels, he will force him to spit out everything. If he was involved in the capture of his friend then he will make sure to burn haft of his body.

When they entered the church through a secret tomb, Todoroki immediate leaped over the mystery man, pinning him on his back against the floor. lightning his left side to show him who was in charge.

" Who are you"

He removed the hood on his face and froze in less than a second after his gaze fell upon his eyes. He couldn't move anymore. He felt as if his eyes were penetrating his mind. The color of his left eye, slowly disappeared until it turned gray like his right one, stripping it away from life. The serious expression on his face was replaced by a dull, plain looking look.


	8. infiltration Part 1

It was the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, covered by clouds which created a huge shadow over the forest. The coordinated that they receive, were leading them, deep inside the forest depth with no idea what they should expect forward. Uraraka, lida, Bakugo decided to come with Jirou and Shoji. These two were perfect in this kind of mission. Their quirk would make sure to spot any presence in front of them. Shoji, used his arms to listen closely to his environment. Birds and others small animals caught his attention but no human activity. As for Jirou, for each fifty meters she walked, she would crunch down and insert one of her eardrums in the ground to find any vibration that could be caused by humans presence in the forest. People walking, eating, constructing created different type of vibration, to which she could detect from far away. Her training in UA made her an excellent hero and spy for the authority during stealth mission in the underworld. When both of these heroes heard that their friend might have found a lead about Deku whereabouts, they immediately agreed to come with them. Both of them were in total shock when they heard the details of the lead. They were in disbelieve when they heard that Deku was being tortured somewhere, probably in the coordinated receive by the dark mysterious man. Uraraka needed them to make that it wasn't an ambush since they would be able to hear or see any presence around them, in case the information was false. Jirou and Shoji were really angry when they saw the video to see with their own eyes if Deku was alive, physically?... maybe with time... but mentally?... probably not. They couldn't comprehend the amount of pain he must have felt during these past two years. Anger and regret ate them. They couldn't save him back then but now, they will use every strength in their body to find him and to save him while bringing justice to these criminals.

The team continued to walk deep inside the forest. They were a few miles away from the location and during this time, they haven't detected any other presence than them, making Uraraka wondered if the information was even true in the beginning. She felt afraid and anticipation as she led the group forward. Anticipation to see her lover but afraid to see the damage in front of her. She broked when she saw the video, she didn't know if she could handle in real time. She suddenly felt bakugo hand grasp hers. Sensing her troubled mind, he gave her hand a small squeezed while a grin on his face while making sure that nobody saw his action toward her. Luckily for him, the others were looking around the forest, making sure not to get spotted by a villain or Deku's torturers. Uraraka felt relax at Bakugo's action, returning his smile to him. she now felt that she could face the mission. With new determination in her eyes, she let go of his hand and walked with rapid steps toward the destination, She would find the answer no matter what. Bakugo was content that he managed to ease her mind after what she dealt with. He would make sure to keep her safe from whatever danger that might lurk in these woods while searching for answers. If Deku was in this forest, he will make sure to save him before killing him for the pain he caused to his own girlfriend. He was supposed to be the number one hero and the better between these two. He shouldn't have let himself get captured. All might would have never let this happen to him. After this rescue mission, he would make sure to push the damn nerd in the right direction with training. He needs to get stronger so he could never let himself get captured by a group of madmen.

 _"fucking nerd"_ he mumbled under his breath. His eyes fell on Uraraka ass, unable to admire the ways her hips move as she led the team. She was definitely a nice piece ass which made him think back at the night before.

"You're surely in a good mood today, Bakugo-san" lida asked as he noticed the huge smile on his friend's face.

"Shut up four eyes" He said, moving away from him. Sighing, lida decided to let him go. He could never understand his short-tempered colleague.

"GUYS, WE'RE HERE" the group heard Uraraka voice through the tree. They ran toward her location, forgetting everything around their surrounding. As they ran, the path was getting clearer with less tree in their way until they saw a plain field in front of their with Uraraka in front of the entrance. Bakugo recognizes the shock expression on her face which made him a bit nervous by what she saw. Once they all reach her, their mouth fell open.

Bakugo gritted his teeth at the sight in front of him. In the middle of the plain field, there was a military base. His eyes furrowed as he saw a group of soldiers entering the base. They were too far away for him to identify then. Maybe they are a gang of mercenaries.

"Who are them" Jirou asked, wondering if it really was Deku's location.

"They are the EPF." Shoji said, making every was gasp except for Bakugo and Todoroki who kept eyes on the base while still ready to hear his explanation. He told them that with his duplicated arm, he managed to see the EPF logo on their shoulder, destroying any doubt about who the soldiers are but they couldn't believe that a government agency is responsible for Izuku's torture.

"What do we do." Jirou asked. How could they know if the EPF had Deku held inside. They couldn't just knock on their door and ask nicely. Something tells her that they were not supposed to find it.

"Do you think that they were the one who tortured him?"

lida thought about the question. Since he was a man of law and order, he didn't think twice about questioning their ethics. The better logical explanation is that the mysterious dark man lied to them. However, Bakugo didn't share the same thought. He didn't believe one second that an institution couldn't be corrupt. From what hear toward the EPF, He learned that they were used in dirty jobs during times of war. They are in charge of assassination, torture, kidnapping... which means, they knew how to crack a man from its secret. Plus, since they had a lot of freedom, it wasn't impossible for them to hurt innocent people but he knew that he couldn't just barge and accused them without any proof.

Thinking about the situation Shoji thought about a theory. Maybe the EPF was the one who saved him from his torturer, patched up his wounds and offer him a position in their ranks which would explain the similarity between him and the EPF agent who stopped Endeavor from killing everyone in the park. And since he worked with the government, he was probably denied to relieve himself to the public. They kept his identity for a reason, it's related to his assaulter.

His explanation fit with everyone, even Bakugo saw the logic in his explanation. However he still the suspicious that the EPF was responsible in some way.

"Even if your theory is right" Spoked lida "We don't have any proof and we don't have permission to enter the base."

"Then we sneak inside it."

lida gasped at what he heard from Uraraka's mouth. Even Bakugo was stunned by her boldness. He didn't expect her to get this kind of crazy idea inside her head. It's more like something he would do, not her.

lida came running at her while shaking his arm at her for her crazy idea. "Do you have any idea what you're implying. You're suggesting on breaking the law. If you get caught..."

Uraraka raised her hand to stop him in his rampage. She rolled her eyes as she knew that his literature could even rival Deku's murmuring. She didn't feel like listening to his warning.

"I know that I could get arrested by breaking the law and ruined furthermore the image of heroes if the public knew about this. However, it will not stop me from continuing my investigation. I need to know if Deku resided inside the base. You don't have to join me, any of you, but I will infiltrate the base and find the love of my life."

The look on her face sends chills in everyone spines. lida wanted to stop from doing something foolish but he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop her. This situation reminded him the time he went to save Bakugo with Todoroki, momo and Midoriya. He felt angry about himself for not being able to stop them. Now Uraraka will do the exact same thing for Izuku and like last time, he will accompany her to make sure she is saved. With a deep breath, he sighs.

"Alright then, I will come with you."

Ochako eyes widened at his statement. She didn't expect him to agree to her plan. She felt happiness overflowed her. In truth, she didn't want to enter, a highly-secured place alone. She would need a lot of help to sneak in and sneak out without being detected. As she was about to thank him, he interrupted her.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to help you found Midoriya but we can't do it now. We need to regroup with the others and to create a plan of infiltration." he said which cause her to nod with her head.

" Don't leave me out of this four eyes. If she's going, I'm going." Bakugo clenched his fist together. A creepy smile crawls up on his face. Jirou and Shoji agreed with him. They aren't about to let their friend inside a highly secured based on her own. They understand the gravity of their action but finding the truth on the secret death of Izuku is more important to them, especially to Ochako. She needed to find him and they understood. They will stand with her no matter gravity girl couldn't be more happier with her friend's support and assistance.

While everyone gave her their support, Bakugo noticed a light reflexion hitting his right eye. The light was coming behind the bush where it was reflecting. Intrigue by it, he moved with cautious to the source of light. Moving the leaves away, he found a metallic door on the ground which must lead inside a sewer or tunnels. The door could be an entry point inside the base if they could open it. The door needed a four-digit code which he didn't have. He smirks at this. This kind of security is child play for him.

"Guys come here." He yells at the groups, catching their attention.

They came to his location to see him crunch down in front of a metallic door. Intrigued by this, Uraraka asked if it could lead them inside the base.

"I can find out. This is a job for me." Jirou crouched down, next to the door, planting her ear jack in the ground. Each material made different types of vibration. When she planted her earjack, she sensed the type of vibration caused by cement and metal. She also sensed that there was a large amount of space underground which means a tunnel was beneath there feet. They only need the code to enter it. Stating her finding and concern about finding the code, Bakugo smirk at her with a bit of annoyance since she couldn't imagine the simple way to find the code.

"Really Jirou? You call yourself a pro-hero but you can't find a way to bypass a simple four-digit secured door. Pathetic."

Angry at him, she went to stab one of her ear jack in his head. Sensing this Katsuki grabbed her earjack with his hand and send a small explosion which caused her head to explode from the vibration of his hand. She immediately pull back her earjack and caressed it as a single tear fell on her cheek, making him laugh at her misery. Even Ochako giggled a bit. The laughter ended when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking it out, she read Todoroki phone number.

"Hey Todoroki. How's it going by your side" She answered

"I managed to find information about the guy who stunned Aizawa and the man gave us the lead on Izuku. They are the same one."

His statement raised questions about the man. _Why would he help us find Izuku while at the same time attack a pro-hero. What are his goal._

"That's great! The coordinated led us to the EPF military base. We think that izuku must be working there or being held against his own free will."

"And you're planning on infiltrating it to find the answer, am I right?"

She took a moment to respond, not knowing how he will react. She thought that he would be against her plan but surprisingly, he didn't try to talk her out of it.

"Did you find the tunnel beneath the ground. It should lead us underneath the base."

Her eyebrows raised by this. She didn't recall telling him about the tunnels they found. So how did he knew?

"It's the mysterious man who told me about it. Apparently, he is on our side" He told her before she could ask any further question.

"Do you trust him."

"Yes"

She found it odd that Todoroki would believe someone that attacked our former homeroom teacher. She felt that something was wrong about him. His voice was even plainer than usual bit without proof of her suspicious, she let it go for now.

"If you plan on going inside, then you will need as much help that you need. The mysterious man gave me the base blueprint and security codes. I don't really know what's his goal but I believe that for now, he wants to help us find Izuku, probably for his own goal. Either way, It's our only way to know the true identity of the mysterious EPF's agent. I do believe that he is Izuku and if he's working with them, then he must be somewhere inside. I have more detail for you once we meet up in Mei's workshop.

Todoroki ended the call, leaving Uraraka in her own thought about the situation. She didn't feel at ease about following some stranger help but she knew that it was their only hope to find the truth. Since he knew about her Deku being alive, then he must know where he is and who took him, so she decided to trust him for now until they learn more about him and conclude if he's an ally or an enemy.

* * *

 **Two days later, 01:30 AM.**

It was nighttime. The animals in the forest were already sleeping as the cool breeze of wind brushed against them. It was the full moon with stars decorating the black sky above them. Near the metallic door where stood the tunnel's entrance. Tooru would be the first one to infiltrate the base since the camera wouldn't be able to detect her because of her quirk. Once inside she would deactivate the security camera. According to the map, offered by the mysterious man, the security room is located on the fourth floor, room D31. You need a special card key to access the room. If the mysterious told the truth, the keycard that Tooru procced, should be able to open it or else they are doom.

Bakugo gritted his teeth as he saw the invisible girl entering the code of the tunnel's entrance. He didn't trust the man one bit. He couldn't understand how half and half bastard could trust him with the claims he said.

 _Flashback_

 _"ARE YOU CRAZY" Bakugo yelled as he stood a few inches from Todoroki's face but he didn't react at all. He was used to his tantrum._

 _"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TRUST HIM. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS._ "

 _Everyone in the room agreed with him. They didn't know if they should trust the man who attacked Eraserhead during the attack as he tried to stop Endeavor. But in the other hand, he did give of proof that Izuku wasn't killed during the explosion which means the Mysterious EPF agent could be him. They both have the same quirk._

 _Todoroki wiped away the spit from his face before looking back at the blond haired boy in front of him._

 _"I know that any of you don't trust him but he is our only hope of founding Izuku. For months we search for him and we didn't find anything. The man was the only one who managed to confirm that he's alive. If he is alive then he must be the EPF agent who stopped Endeavor. We don't know why he is helping us but this is our only chance to enter the base and find Deku."_

 _Bakugo still didn't trust him but he knew that they had to trust him for now._

 _"What if he is the one who caused the heroes to go berserk. Maybe he wants us to get caught, further destroying the image of heroes as we will be committing a crime" Momo asked her husband not fully trusting the man._

 _"I don't believe so because he gave me EPF outfit with keycards, access codes and a map of the facility. If he wanted us to get caught I don't think he would have made our job easier."_

 _"And what if these codes and keycards were false" Bakugo asked with a death glare, not believe that Todoroki was this naive. Luckily for him, he had a plan of action to make sure if the keycards were legit._

 _Todoroki planned on sending Tooru first since she infiltrates the base undetected with no difficulty. She's an expert in this kind of situation. Her goal would be to use the keycard to enter the security room and used deactivation code to shut down the security system without raising an alarm. If she could do it then it's the proof that the man wasn't lying. If not then they will abort the mission._

 _Momo didn't like the idea of using her friend as a bait but Tooru interrupted her before she could say anything._

 _"Don't worry guys. This kind of situation is perfect for me"_

 _Momo sighed as she guesses that her friend was smiling underneath her invisibility. She infiltrated so many villains lair that it got boring to her. Infiltrating a military base will be quite a thrill to her, you could hear the excitement in her voice._

 _With no further objection, they move on into the plan._

 _End of flashback_

"Here Tooru" Uraraka gave her three security keycard to which she picked up after removing her clothes. Every male in this mission always wondered what she looks like without her quirk. Unfortunately for them, they would never find out.

Once her clothes were off, she picks up the keycards, making them invisible as well. She learned this trick three years ago. She can make any object invisible, depending on the size. the bigger the object, the less time it takes to keep it invisible.

The rest of the team, which included Uraraka, Todoroki, lida, Bakugo, Jirou, Shoji, Momo and Kirishima, wore the EPF uniform to hide in plain sight without a problem. The rest of the former A-1 student couldn't be here because of their hero duty. Bakugo wasn't even supposed to be here since he was the number one hero and had a lot of work to do. He paused it so he could assist in this mission. If somebody gonna find the damn nerd then it would be him and no one else.

Tooru inserts the access code to the door and enters it. The place was dark and the walls were really week. The tunnel hasn't been used in years. Before the base became a military base, it was a mining facility. The workers used stash metals and mineral in these caves to keep it safe from the environment. According to their contact, when the EPF constructed the base, before Bishop was in charge, the passageway was covered except for the boss office which was connected to the tunnels via a hidden door through his library, underneath the base. It was his escape plan if one day the worker decided to rebel against him and his man.

As Tooru walked through the tunnels she used the invisible map in her hand to guide herself to the objective while making sure not make noise. Since it was completely dark, she had a small flashlight to help her see things forwards. Once she reached the destination, she thought that made a mistake because a wall stood in front of her.

"Guys it's a dead end" She spoke through the comms

Hearing this, Bakugo turned around and glared at Todoroki with a look on his face that told him 'I told you so'. He knew that the mysterious man was full of bullshit, but before he could insult him, Shoto spoke knowing exactly what to do.

"Tooru, the door is hidden behind the wall. There must be a secret button which reveals the door. Try to find if one of the brick is more loosen than the rest."

She nodded at his explanation and started to look through each brick with care until she found one that was sticking out more than usual. She removed the brick and discovered secret button inside of it. Pressing it, she activated the mechanism behind the wall, shifting it until the wall completely disappear into the ground. Proud of herself, she told the rest of the teams about the secret passage. Bakugo snorted while Todoroki gave him a small smirk.

"Whatever" he mumbled.

Inside the wall, Tooru reached a red door in front of her. Turning the knob, she entered the secret library of the former boss of the miners. It contained so many old books of the 21 century and 20 century. Not wanting to get distracted by the beautiful decor of the room, the exited by using the big door at the end of the wall. According to the map, the elevator should be to her right. Looking inside the keyhole, she didn't saw any guard presence, in front of the door. Opening it carefully without making any noise she enter the hallway, looking right and left before closing the door behind her.

She moved to the right while avoiding everybody in front of her like a chameleon who's hiding from his prey by using its environment. Her invisibility is perfect for this kind of situation. No camera or human eyes could detect her. She was like the wind blowing through the air. Steps were carefully made so guards could hear the sound of a naked woman walking a military base. After bypassing everyone, she finally reached the elevator where she saw that somebody was coming to her floor. Putting her back against the wall, she waited for the guards to bypass her. When the elevator's door opened, Two guards came out of it.

Tooru put her back against the wall, taking a deep breath so they couldn't hear or feel her breathing. Once they bypassed her, she jogged inside the elevator before it closed. The elevator went up until it reached the fourth floor where the security room should be located. She walked out of it while making sure that no one would notice that an elevator was activated on its own.

The walk to the target was fairly easy. There weren't any more guards who opposed her path so she reached the room in less than five minutes. Behind the door, she could hear the voice of two guards who were talking to each other.

"I need to take them down quickly once I open the door" She thought as she pressed the keycards against the lock, unlock it automatically. The guards were spooked when they hear the door opening behind them. The security guard with the blue cap stood from his chair and marched toward the entrance with his taser gun in his hand. He looked at both sides of the hallway to find no living soul at all except for the void. Thinking that the mechanism of the door broke, he turned around without any suspicion. He gasped when he saw his partner on the ground unconscious.

"What happened." He was about to contact for help through comms but he was unable to do it. He felt a pitch on the side of his neck, freezing him in place before he fell on the ground just like his friend a few inches away from him.

Clapping her hand in satisfaction, Tooru moved over the secure panel where there were so many buttons that she didn't understand. At least she knew where to press to deactivated the security measure like cameras and motion detectors which are located in the basement of the prison, where they kept things highly confidential. According to the mysterious man, they should be able to locate the hidden EPF agent in there once the security measures are disabled. Entering the shutdown code, the base was completely defenceless. Now, they only need to worry about the guards which would be easy to avoid with the EPF uniforms that were provided to them.

"Guys, the man was right about the keycards and code. The security system has been shut down like he said it would" She spoke through her comms.

"This is great. He didn't lie to us after all." Kirishima told everyone while pumping his fist into the air.

Bakugo just looked at him before pushing him away from his path. "Whatever" he mumbled as he took position near the tunnels. His eyes fell on him, showing him that he was right for now, but he wouldn't leave the idea of being a trap, just yet.

Todoroki didn't care about his glare as he moved toward Uraraka, patting her shoulder which made her look at him to see him with a small smile.

"It's time to go Uraraka. Let's find Deku"

She smiles at him with eyes filled with hopes of finding her love.

"Are you guys ready" Momo looked around her to see her friends gearing and warming up. They were all ready for the mission. They knew that what they will be doing is illegal but they were ready to take the risk if it allowed them to know the truth about their friend died and if he's working with the EPF. If everything goes according to plan then, they wouldn't get caught by the authority, which will still keep the image of heroes intact for now.

Back Inside the security room, Tooru sighed as her role was done. She only needed to get down and joins the other. As she stood up from her seat, chills went down her spine as she felt the breathing of someone behind her. The room became suddenly dark, only the screen monitors were keeping her from being devoured by darkness. Making sure not to make any sudden move so she wouldn't get caught by the guards behind her, she turned around expecting to see a normal EPF agent but what she saw was the complete opposite of her wish. In front of her stood a tall which seems to be looking at her.

" _He can't see me... right? I'm completely invisible."_ Her knees fell weak at the man send a powerful dark aura inside the room. Lights from the monitors were reflecting on his body where it was covered by metallic parts. He even had some parts on his face which made him impossible to identify. The only thing that she could see from him was his left glowing eye, piercing into her soul. Moving carefully to her right so she wouldn't get detected by him, her eyes widened as the strange man's head followed her. She let out a shrieked when she saw his left hand swinging towards her neck. Time seems to slow down for her, her life flashed before her eyes. She didn't have any time to react. His speed was evenly matched as Izuku's. She couldn't get away even if she tried to.

SLASH*

The all monitors screen were covered by blood, pouring down into the panels. Then a thumb was heard as someone fell on the ground.

* * *

Far up into the air, a stealth helicopter flew above the base. There were three people inside of it, the pilot, co-pilot and the director of the EPF: Bishop.

The tall man in uniform looked down below as he got intrigued by the sudden event that was happening.

"So you decided to make a move against me after all... Otōto." The man smirk, showing his teeth on the display below him.

"I wonder what you wish to accomplish"

The pilots turned around as they hear the chilling laugh of their boss behind them. They pray to return safe and sound with their family before the end of the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry guys, it's been a while since I updated the story. I don't really have a excuse, I just didn't felt the motivation of writing so I took a break from it. I hope that you can understand.

PS: Please leave any suggestion or criticism in the comments so I could improve in my writing or in my storytelling


	9. infiltration part 2

Inside the EPF military base, Uraraka and her team were moving across the hallway. Each step they took is very important. No noise has to be made if they want to make sure to stay undetected or else, they will be in big problem. According to the mysterious man who Todoroki spoke to, They should be able to find Deku, beneath the far section of the base which wasn't linked with the old factory tunnels. To access the room underneath it, there should be a secret laboratory somewhere on the east side.

They needed to walk for a few minutes before they could reach it. Making sure not to get any unwanted surprised, Jirou used her earjack locating any EPF guards, so they could avoid them without knocking them out cold. They weren't the villain, they were just doing their job, so they shouldn't fight them until it is absolutely necessary. While sticking her ear jack inside the wall, she felt anxious as she heard no indication that someone was on the same floor as them, to which she found it unusual for a highly secured base to miss a high number of person that they couldn't even guard one level. This smells like a trap. It seems like Bakugo was right about him setting us a trap to walk through like mice.

"So Jirou, Is there any guards coming our way." Uraraka turned her head toward her music friend who had one of her ears inserted inside the wall right next to her while everybody else was crouched down on one knee, waiting for her response. She noted that her friend had a troubled expression on her face which means something wasn't right. _"Maybe we are being surrounded"_ She thought a drop of sweat of her face. She didn't know how she could get all of them out of this place undetected if they are being surrounded.

"Don't keep us wanting, what's the situation." Bakugo was getting impatient with the time it took for Jirou to listen in. He knew that something was wrong if it took her this time to make a proper response. He was ready to deal with anybody who would stand in their way. No one will be captured, not like two years ago, if the video was legit.

"Nothing"

"What the hell do you mean nothing" He whispered shouted as the others were also confused by her statement. Seeing their look that they were giving her, she decided to elaborate on her answer.

"I literally mean nothing. I heard no one on this floor. We're all alone in here for this moment." She said while planting both of her earjack to make sure that she was certainly right. Bakugo glared at Todoroki who didn't make move to glare back at him which made him even angrier but he managed not to show it too much.

"It surely not a trap... right?" He said sarcastically, still glaring at him.

Everyone felt uneasy about this. So many questions filled their mind. " _Why is no one here, is it a trap, are we doomed,_ and so much more. Kirishima activated his hardening quirk, ready to defend his friends and girlfriend from an unknown threat. Mina told him to calm down since no one was on this floor anyway. She didn't feel like something was going to happen at the moment.

" It doesn't make sense." Mina said. "Earlier, Tooru ran into a few guards while moving toward the elevator. Why did they leave all the sudden?"

lida thought about her question, trying to find any possibility until a terrible idea came through his head. "What if they noticed their security shutting down and tried to find Tooru on the upper floor"

His explanation sent chills through their spine. Now worry about their invisible girl, Ochako contacted her through her comm. Nothing, which everyone on edge. She wasn't responding to her call.

"Tooru, are you there" She said desperately. If anything happened to her, she couldn't live with herself. Todoroki will need to take responsibility if she gets hurt, after all it was his plan to sent her alone. After a few seconds of pure anxiety, they heard the beloved voice of their friend on the other side.

"Hi guys, sorry for taking this long to respond. I couldn't take your call because I was back into the corner when a group of guards came toward me."

This explained why she felt so out of breath, she must have held it for a few seconds, until they bypassed her. Relieve that she was alright, she asked her if could check their surrounding with the cameras. After a few minutes, they heard Tooru's voice.

"Jirou was right, there is no one on your floor. It seems like they are all going in the courtyard for special training. You should be fine on this floor."

"What about of the secret basement underneath of the base. Can you get vision inside" lida asked hoping that she could see them. It always better to have a bird's eyes view if you wanted to avoid detection. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have a bird in the sky.

"Sorry lida, I don't have access underneath the base" She told them, making lida sighed in frustration. He felt Uraraka hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry lida, we just have to be careful. Plus we have Jirou and shoji to help us detect any threat."

Both of them gave him a thumb up, making him a bit relaxed about the situation.

"Jirou, can you see if how many people are underneath us" Ochako asked her as she inserted both of her ear jack inside the wall, giving her a better range to detect any noise below them.

"I sense a couple of them beneath us. For a better number, I say about 20 people working there."

Uraraka gave her a thumb up as she removed her ears from the ground. Now that they had approximately a number, they made their way to the laboratory in which they could find a secret elevator that will take them underneath the base where they should find their answers to their questions. Once inside the lab, they should be able to uncover the elevator with the information given by their 'friend'. Since Todoroki, who, was the one to talk to him directly, he was left with the job to find it for them.

"Come on bastard, show us why you trust that guy" Bakugo hit his back, sending a few inches forward, wanting to see when his luck will run out. He had to admit that until now, his information was right. Maybe he is really trying to help them but he couldn't get rid of anxiety that this man was somehow, responsible for what happened to the nerd. After the mission, he will need to have a talk with him personally.

Todoroki stood in front of a bookshelf near the main desk where they should find the elevator behind it. If he remembered right, the book to pull was the yellow one with a red bird on the side. Looking through each book, he spotted one which looked like the one he was told. Grabbing it, he pulls it toward him. The bookshelf split in half, revealing the elevator behind it.

"Alright, We're in" Kirishima fisted up into the air, getting a bit too excited. His girlfriend slapped him behind his head.

"You don't have to act manly all the time. Leave it for the bed." her comment made him blushed completely red while everyone let out a chuckle except for Todoroki and Bakugo who were smiling at him. All jokes aside, they moved inside the elevator which contained only one floor below them. Pressing it, they started descending into an unknown territory.

While descending, each member of the team were stuck in the thought of finally discovering if Izuku mydoria is actually alive and live in this base. What truth would they found underneath the lab? They couldn't wait to get their answer. The silence broke down when heard a 'poof' sound and a few seconds later, the room was filled with the disgusting scent of rotten egg.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST FARTED" bakugo looks back to see Kirishima whistle under his breath while looking up. The ceiling was suddenly very interesting to were all suffocating him the smell, except for Todoroki and momo who had a gas mask on their face, thanks to momo's creation quirk.

Finally, the door opens, freeing them from their gas chamber set up by the hardened boy, to which his girlfriend, once again, slapped him behind his head for good matters. Keeping track of their mission, they ran quietly across the hallway while making sure not to get spotted by anyone else in the facility. They reached the part of the hallway which had multiple doors to each side of the wall. They had no idea which one to enter. Their answers are behind one of these doors but which one.

Since beneath each door had a small gap, momo created reflecting lens, small enough to slip inside of it, so she could look on the other side of the door without being caught by whoever inside. While she was doing her little strategy, Shijo and Jirou used their quirk to listen in. They were trying to find noise that would have been made by each door, they were met with disappointment. A couple of guards talked in closed doors while others had scientists working or sleeping in their dorms. They found nothing until they reach a particular door to which Jirou heard a familiar voice inside of it but she didn't who it belonged to. A voice that she heard a long time ago but couldn't remember.

"Momo, can you check behind the door, I think I heard a familiar voice."

The door was located at the far end of the corridor. Momo kneels in front of it, using her lens she looked inside the room. Her eyes widened by what she was seeing. Behind the door stood an Indian doctor in the middle of the room, looking through a big window in front of him. She couldn't tell what was behind the window since she was looking at it from the side. The Indian doctor stunned her for a second because she knew who he was. It was doctor Sidak, the scientist who experiments on mind control over animals. This revelation clears her mind of the situation at hand. If he was working with the EPF, it would explain why and how he disappeared from the public. Furthermore, It could mean that Deku was being minded controlled if he really was the one who defeated Endeavour. If they mind-controlled him then there is a possibility that they were also the one who torture him but why? It didn't make sense to her. Why would they do such a thing as that? Also does the Japanese government knows about them or did that operating this kind of experiment behind their back.

Looking behind the doctor, she found a computer. It must be filled with data that they could use to find their answer. Maybe they could learn if his research were conclusive. Plus while looking inside, she heard the doctor speaking to someone through the glass. Maybe it was one of his assistants who was conducting an experiment right now or maybe it was a patient. Either way, something was really familiar with his voice. She had heard him before but couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"What's going on." Uraraka asked her friend, sensing that something was disturbing her.

She turned toward her team with hesitation in her eyes. "Doctor Sidak is in here."

Uraraka gasped at her response. Momo told her about the gentlemen inside the room. She knew that he was trying to find the key in mind control without using a quirk for it. When Momo theorized about him causing the heroes to cause mayhem because Mei found nanomachine inside their blood, which was the method that Sidak used on his animal. If Sidak was really there, It hinted her that the EPF might be the cause of the rogue heroes and they could have mind-controlled her Deku. It was too much of a coincidence that she could rule ou the possibility of the EPF causing the epidemic that heroes society are facing right now. She needs to uncover the truth as soon as possible.

"I fucking knew it. The EPF is the one who caused the rogue heroes. They used his research for it. That would also explain why the NPA didn't found anything wrong in their test. The must-have tempered with their evidence to cover their track." Bakugan was getting really agitated by the situation but no could blame him. A government agency committing criminal act would be very difficult to bring justice and to expose them since they didn't know how much the government of all five countries knew about their way to operate underneath their leadership.

Bakugo was about to barge in until Uraraka grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his track. She turned towards Momo for confirmation.

She looks back inside the room to see the man walking out through another door on the other side of the room. With the coast clear, she nodded back at Ochako to which she looks at Mina, giving her the signal to start unlocking the door. She went in front of the security panel and with the help of her quirk she melted the lock, shirting the electronic system.

Once the door was unlocked, Momo immediately ran toward the computer, starting hacking it as quickly as possible before Sidak return. She needed as much information as possible, information about nanomachine, the rogue heroes, and their mysterious EPF agent who save them during the park. Bypassing all of their security systems with the help of Mei USB. It took her a few seconds to hack it, revealing a grand number of files. One of these files was titled 'Projet Kamiho'. Puzzled by this, she clicked it. She gasped at what she was seeing. These documents were about Sidak research on Mind control and nanomachine. There was a blueprint of the exact same kind as the one found in Endeavor bloof which means, the EPF was actually responsible for the attack in the central part of Tokyo. Not having the time to check all of the documents, she downloaded into Mei's USB which she will analyze later in her workshop.

"Guys..." She wanted to tell them about her finding but cut herself as she saw them looking toward the glass window. Moving her toward their object of interest, her mouth fell open by what she was seeing behind the glass. The familiar voice that she and Jirou belonged to him. It was the faint voice of a villain two years ago. The one who appeared out of nowhere and started killing everyone in his sight and destroying building. The police didn't have any records of this villain, he was a complete ghost. They called him the killer of symbols. That's right, he was the villain who supposedly killed Deku two years ago.

Instead of being dead like they thought, he was inside a bath tube with wires sticking inside his body. But what shocked them is that he wasn't human at all. Robotic parts were covering all of his body. He was a cyborg. Uraraka fekt rage stirring up inside her as she kept looking at the villain who killed her love in front of thousands of people including her. Seeing him like this, reminded her of the time she fought against him before concentrating her effort on rescuing the innocents as her Deku, Bakugo and Todoroki were fighting him off. She clearly remembered that he hard robotic arm for his right arm. She thought of the time that he had replaced because of an accident and not because he was completely a robot like the Terminator. If he was a cyborg, then it means that The EPF was the cause of the attack which resulted in Deku disappearing. The blanks pages were adding up. She began to see pieces of the puzzle but she still had so many questions on her mind like _what is their objective, why tried to make the public hate heroes, what are they planning to do with this cyborg and how did they manage to managed to capture Izuku during the explosion._ Maybe the files of doctor Sidak could give them more answers to their question. Scanning its full body, she noticed the same circular amulet attached to his chest. The explosion was triggered when Izuku punched him in it.

"Momo can you check any data on the amulet attached to the villain."

She nodded before starting to search through the documents.

"What the hell is this" Kirishima yelled. Not believing what he was seeing. None of them could.

"He's the same villain who attacked the city two years ago" Shoji said remembering the fight where they lost one of their closest friends.

"If he was a cyborg and built by the EPF, then it means..."

"It's mean that they are responsible for it." Bakugo didn't let Mina finish her sentence as he felt like strangling the EPF director and anyone who knew about their operation.

"I got" Momo voice filled the room. She managed to find a diagram that showed the details on the strange amulet.

"According to the blueprint the Amulet is-" She she didn't have time to finish as the fire alarm went on which he strange since Tooru was supposed to turn off all alarms in the building.

"Tooru, What's going on?. The alarm was supposed to be turned off" Uraraka asked.

 _Shit_ , She wasn't responding. Something bad must have happened to her. She fears that she got caught by one of the guards. Now that they cover was likely blow, they need to get out of here a quickly as possible before they get captured.

"Momo download all the files. We need to get out of here." She quickly began to finish what she started, downloading every last bit of files on project Kamiho.

As she finished with the computer, the door open to their right opened, revealing two EPF guards in full body armour. Upon seeing the intruders, they pointed their gun towards them while shouting ' _Get on the ground'_ Unfortunately for them, they weren't about to surrender, especially since they learn that these guys were responsible for the rogue heroes in the country. Not leaving without a fight, Uraraka pulls out two circular devices from her belt to which she threw it at them. Once it hit their chest, the devices activated, erasing the gravity of their body, making them float above the ground which made aiming really difficult. Shijo and Kirishima didn't waste any time attacking them. They ran and uppercut them against the ceiling, leaving them unconscious in the air.

"We need to leave" Shoji said as he heard several voices coming toward them. Without wasting any time, they started running toward the elevator.

* * *

Silence fills the room with darkness across each corner of the room. At this moment, her heart was beating fast, sweats covering her body like a swarm of mosquitos. Fear took over her body as she felt death coming her way.

On the ground stood a frightened Tooru who was sitting and looking up toward someone. In front of her stood a man, covered by darkness to which she couldn't see him except for his back. The only see that she managed to see os blood dripping out between his legs, creating a small lake of blood on the ground. Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe that she was fine. This man had saved her by pushing her away and taking the hit for her.

" _Who was he"_ She thought as he held the aggressor hand against his chest, where he slashed it with his claws. Tooru watches as both men stare at each other which seems likes hours. Suddenly the red eyes of the EPF agent went dark with no response from his body. He seems to be out cold while standing up. Seeing the guard, reminded her of the agent who defeated Endeavor.

 _"He's the same one"_ She realized while taking a close inspection of him. " _Could he be Izuku?"_ She thought with anticipation filling her mind. It is important for her to finally know the truth. Ochako deserves to know. As she stood up and walk over him, the other put his arm in front of her, stopping him from getting close to him. His sudden movements made her realized that her mysterious saviour was still there with her. She wondered who was he and why did he save her. He didn't seem like agent since he wore a brown coat and a scarf around his face his mouth with glasses covering his eyes.

"Don't get any closer. We need to get out of here before he wakes up." The man told her.

Tooru thought that his quirk could make anybody sleep but she didn't know how he can trigger the sleeping quirk.

"Who are you? Are you the one who leaked the information about this place." She asked him while preparing herself to defend herself in case he decides to attack her.

"Yes" he simply said. He had a modifier for his voice. It sounded like a robot in malfunction. She wanted to ask more question about him but she got cut when she felt the sound of her earpiece must be calling her. She on the ground to find until she managed to find it. It must have fallen when she got pushed over by the strange man. She picked it up and installed back in her ear but before she could answer it, she looks up to see the man staring at her. His gaze penetrated directly into her soul. Her mind went blank and started to hear things around her.

" **Don't tell them about me."**

She heard the deep voice of the strange man in her head.

" **I'm not your enemy. I will explain everything once we get your friend out of here. The guards are having training routine outside the base. There shouldn't be any guards on their floor. I made sure of it."**

She didn't know why but she felt that his words were really genuine as if she could trust him. She didn't feel like being mind controlled by him. She knew that she could move away from his gaze but she didn't feel like it since her mind was at peace with itself.

"Tooru, are you there" She heard Uraraka voice through the comm.

"Hi guys, sorry for taking this long to respond. I couldn't take your call because I was back into the corner when a group of guards came toward me." She didn't mention the man who saved her just as he wanted. She ended the call before looking back at him then her gaze moves back toward the EPF agent. She needed to know who he was.

"Is he really Deku?" She asked the man with a serious expression even though he couldn't see her.

The man slowly nod. She had a strong suspicion that agent was Izuku but having someone confirming her suspicious made her heart skip. She couldn't believe it. Izuku actually tried to kill her. _"What did they do to him so that he would attack one of his friends. Are they controlling him with a mind control quirk or something?"_

She tried to remove his mask but the man stopped her from doing so. She looks at him with a raise eyebrows even though he couldn't see her.

"If I were you I wouldn't do it. It's not pretty behind it" he said referring to his mask.

"Plus we need to get out of here before he works up. I managed to convince his mind that he needed some slee0 but it would not last long. If we're still here when he wakes up then we're as good as dead."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I will explain everything once we're all saved. I gate to said this but he isn't the same as the one you knew before. The video that you saw was real"

His revelation made stomach when he said it. She couldn't imagine how she could tell Uraraka. She would be devastated once she sees him in his state. Knowing that he was willing to kill one of his friends. She didn't know if he would attack her if they meet once again after two years of being separated from each other. She hoped that he will not attack her just like he did to her. She would devastate by this.

"Let's go, we need to clear the way for our exit. In a few minutes the fire alarm will activate itself, drawing out the remaining guards outside the base. We can use the distraction to escape from behind the building. I already cut a hole through the fence." He was about to leave until Tooru spoke up.

"Wait... Can we just use the old tunnels to escape."

Sighing he said "Knowing him, he already has men inside the tunnels waiting for us. We need to use another route."

She didn't have time to ask who he meant by 'he' earlier before he ran out of the room and ran through the corridors. Not wanting to be left alone with Deku, especially since he's way stronger than her even though she wanted to help him any way she can. But she knew that to help him she needed to know what is wrong with him before fixing him.

As both of them ran through the corridors, The mysterious man spotted two guards in front of them. Upon seeing these two intruders, the guards aimed their weapons on them. In an blink of an eye they stopped their finger before they pressed the trigger. Frozen still for a few seconds, the man jumped kick the guard on his face, sending him a few meters. The second soldier who managed to recover from his stunned state didn't have time to aim as the man grabbed his wrist, twisting it down before grabbing his face and slamming it against the was impressed by his martial arts. He looked like Eraserhead who used different kind of fighting style since his quirk couldn't affect mutant ones.

"We don't have time to waste. We have to take down as many that stand in our way."

"Hai" She told him before following him.

* * *

All around the base, the emergency alarm went on causing a grand evacuation of the personal. Uraraka and her team were running through corridors subtlety was no more an object, they needed to reach the tunnels.

"GUYS" She spoke through her comms as they almost reach the tunnels entrance room.

"It's a trap down there. They akready know about our exit point"

"Then what do we do" Mina asked, panicking that they were trapped inside the building. Bakugo came in front, ready to fight off anybody who stood in his way. Even todoroki was ready to freeze them if they came. Luckily for them Tooru had others plan.

"Join me on the rooftop. I installed a rope up there. We could use it to descend on the ground."

Shoji was about to ask her how she knew about the soldiers in the tunnels since it didn't have cameras in there but he didn't have time as his ears caught the sound of boots coming there way.

"They are coming, we should use the stairs to reach the roof" He told them As the steps were getting closer to them. Taking a flash grenade, giving by Tooru before the mission started, he threw it toward the hallway. It denotated as the exact moment when the soldier came out of the corner, blinding them from the explosion. With this distraction the reached the stair and started climbing it until the last floor. The stair didn't immediately reach the rooftop. They need to run across the other side where they could climb up which means they will need to take out any guards who stood before them. Bakugo was glad that he can beat some bad guys. In his mind the EPF is already the villain in this story and he doesn't feel sorry for them if broke a few bones. They were running as fast as they can the footsteps behind them were getting closer by the second. Bakugo sees two guards ahead of them. With his explosion, launched himself toward them in a blink of an eye. The others heroes coughed as his smoke filled their lungs. Bakugo was so fast that the guards didn't have time to react as he grabs one of them by the shoulder, flips above him in mid-air before slamming on the ground as he threw him above his shoulder. Once knocked out, he didn't waste any opportunity of spinning around by his explosion with one hand, building up a strong momentum to knock out the other one the moment his elbow hit his face, breaking his nose in the process. A bit of blood landed on it.

"He's always rushing into things. In some way he hasn't changed at all." Jirou gave a small chuckle to herself before inserting her ear jack in her arm amplifier. She planted on the wall, sending a powerful shock wave which stunned and guards around them. With everyone stunned they could move past them, knocking any ones who still stand. Out into the corner, Shoji quickly grasped the head of the soldier. He slams them together. Next, to him, Kirishima punched a man's face who almost shot a bullet toward his friend. With his quirk, Kirishima ran up first, activating his full riot mode, hardening every part of his body. He acted as shield for his friends as he took many bullets from the EPF. They were nothing to him. As he charged, he tackled everyone one of them until they reach the stairs, leading up to the rooftop. Once behind the door, Momo created a few barricades to block them out of their way.

Reaching upstair, the group saw a floating keycard in the air, concluding that this was Tooru just as they expected her to be. But what they didn't expect was the strange man in a brown coat who stood next to her. Seeing that he didn't attack her, Bakugo with the rest of them concluded that he didn't oppose a threat.

"Todoroki, is he the man who gave you the information." Uraraka asked him, making sure that she wasn't mistaken for someone else. The haft/Hot hero nodded at her guess, confirming that he was the man who helps them find this place in the middle of the room

Bakugo had a lot of questions to ask him but he knew that this wasn't the time. However once they get out of this pickle he will make sure to get some answers. Ochako's eyes widened as she a soldier coming out behind them, into the air. He pulls out a katana blade from his back, descending toward her friend's head. She tried to warn her but she was too late. As she thought the blade would cut her up, the man, right next to her, managed to catch it with his bare hand. His glove had metal parts all over it, protecting it from knives and blades. He pulls the soldier toward him, kicking his face with his knees. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Sighing in relief, she was glad that Tooru was safe. The man had some skills, she had to admit it. But she didn't have time to check on her before a couple of dozens came out of the shadows, surrounding them. These men had full body armour around them. Each one of them wore a mask, hiding their identity.

"Who are these guys" Kirishima asked out loud, seeing that they were so close to the exit.

"They are parts of the elite squad. Be careful." Tooru's saviour told them. And in an instant, the fight broke out. Weapons were closing between each other.

Bakugo raised his hand, concentrating his energy around one palm of his hand. He sends multiple explosive shots toward them, knocking out each one of them in his firing range.

Kirishima was knocked them left and right. With his hardening quirk, the blades were breaking millions of pieces upon impact, leaving them exposed for his punches and kicks.

Momo created two tasers for each hand. Shooting anybody who was 10 feet away from her. Her aim would put an elite sniper in shame. She didn't miss any of them.

Shoji brute strength helps him pick them up before throwing at each other. And since he has a sharp ear, he can hear them moving behind his back. He pretends as if he couldn't them, letting them think that he was exposed to an attack. He used this opportunity to catch them off guard, by evading their blade at the right moment before punching their face.

With her quirk, Mina melted their Katana blades and parts of their armour. By melting it she left them exposed to her martial arts skills. Her time training with her bestfriend, helped her defend herself against any offenders. These gunhead's moves are really awesome.

Jirou inserted her earjack inside her gauntlet amplifier. Once the enemy came close to her, she touches them with it, sending a powerful shockwave across their body. They screamed in agony as they felt their brains being put inside a grinder.

As for Tooru she sneaked behind the attacked, pinching their neck. The soldier didn't realize that the lost until the moment that they were in the stars.

And as for Uraraka, all of her martial arts training helps her overcome her enemy. She blocks, kicks, ripost. Nome of them stood a chance. Two elite agents came from each side of her. One of them went for her head while other one went toward her lower part. She grabs both blades between her finger, concentrating all of the energy in it so the blades couldn't cut her fingers. She crossed her arms, pulling them toward her before extending it, to which her fists landed on their face. As both went flying away, two other guards charged at her. Now one in the front and one in the back. The one in the front reached her first, jumping into the air toward her. She caught the katana between her hands, pulling him toward her as she went on her back on the floor. With all of her strength, she puts her feet on his chest, proposing him toward his friend from behind.

As the fight went on, she senses someone coming from behind. She turns her head to see Todoroki bypassing above her. He used his Ice to slow down his fall. Immediately as he landed he threw an iceberg toward the unknown enemy. Uraraka managed to dodge his ice as it went next to her. She looked to her left, the moment she felt a massive shockwave coursing through her body. The Ice broke into pieces, revealing inside the EPF agent who defeated Endeavor. He grabbed two pieces of sharp Ice, throwing it toward Totdoroki. He tried to dodge it, unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. The Ice hit both of his shoulders, piercing through it. He yelled in pain as he collapsed on the ground.

Kirishima charged at him. As his fist almost made contact on his face, It disappeared out of sight. Shocked by his speed, he didn't see him coming up close to him. He delivered multiple punches on his body, hitting all of his weak point like the neck, joint, head... He was pushing his hardening quirk to its limit. He was so fast that he didn't have time to block any of it. And finally he couldn't take it, being this much exhausted, his quirk deactivated and he fell on the ground.

A massive sound vibration came toward the powerful soldier but he didn't seem t be affected by it. His mask must be cancelling Jirou's vibration. Targeting his knew threat the soldier ran, in one second, until he was in reach of Jirou gauntlet amplifier. He crushed those with his bare hand, taking one of her ear jack, he stabbed her with it through her ear. The sound wave made her temporary deaf. She crouched down, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"You think that you are better than us" He heard Bakugo from behind. He turns around to see him see his hand two inches from his face, sparks flew from it. In less than a second, a massive explosion could be heard around the base. Thinking that he was out cold, he got surprised when the smoke dissipated. The agent wasn't there anymore, he was gone. Hearing a footstep behind him, he turns around aiming his hand in front of him. As his hand was about to release another explosion, the man in a quick moment punched his hand, sending it back to its owner. Bakugo got blown meters away from him.

Suddenly he felt something lands on his back. Wondering what it was, he looks back at his attacker seeing that Uraraka threw it at him, he knew what was it. He felt the loss of gravity around. Floating into the air, Uravity found that she got him.

" _It's time to know who he really is"_

But before she could make a move, the agent launched himself toward her with one punch. He landed on her, grabbing her hands to connect with each other. He felt his gravity coming back to him. He raised his hand grabbing something out of thin air. It took Ochako to understand what was going. Then she realized that he was holding Tooru by the neck as she heard a faint struggled breath in her ear. The struggle stopped and he let go of her neck, suggesting that she went unconscious. She looked to her side to see Shoji, already knock out with the mysterious man by his side in agony it seems like his leg got broken. Once the threat was dealt with, the agent concentrated his attention toward the woman below him. He raises his hand, ready to end her.

"Izuku" Uraraka yelled making him stop all the sudden. This name reminded him of something. Flashes of a brunette girl in a bed, facing him. She has one of the most beautiful smiles that he ever saw in his short memories.

Uraraka saw that he was struggling to finish her off. Her eyes felt with tears as she knew that it was really him. She couldn't deny herself even if she wanted to. The man who attacked her and her friends were the same man who she used to wake up to.

"Please Izuku" Her voice broke in millions pieces.

"Please come back to me. I don't know exactly what happened to you. but I do know that they hurt you deeply and I'm sorry for not being there for you. If only I was stronger, I could have protected you back then."

The agent didn't know what to do anymore as he saw this woman crying below him. He didn't understand what were these feelings that he had in him. He felt something coming out of his right eye, something that was watering his cheek. He had the sudden urge to protect her. He needs to stop the pain that she was feeling but he didn't know how. He felt so helpless. With these mixes emotion, he didn't sense Bakugo's hand on his face creating an explosion. He flew a few feet away.

"NNNOOOOO" Uraraka yelled filling angry by what Bakugo did. He pushed him away seeing if Izuku was alright.

Bakugo didn't understand why she was mad until she followed her gaze. Behind the smoke, stood the man who attacked them. His eyes widened by what she was doing. The explosion caused his mask to break in haft and fall, revealing a dead man face.

Uraraka moved by him as she felt him grabbed his hand he thought that it was dangerous for her but she brushed it off.

"Wait Uraraka-"

"Don't stop me. I need to do this"

Understanding why she felt like this, he let her go.

Izuku was really angry when he receives an explosion coming out of the blond hair's hand. He felt anger and he wanted to kill him. His rage drained out of his body as soon as the brunette girl stood in front of her. He could see waters coming out of her eyes. She moves closer to him. In one part he wanted to attack and in another part he wanted to let her touch him.

" _I need to reach him and stand with him."_

"I'm sorry Deku for not being there for you. But now I am here for you forever. Please come back to me" She desperately pleaded with him as she saw that his confusion in his right eyes.

" _OMG What have they done to you."_ She couldn't what they did to him. His left eye was gone and was installed by a cyborg one. A deep scar ran across his face, starting from his right eyes toward her left corner of his mouth.

He flinched from the sudden touch of her hand. It was so warm against his cheek. He moaned against her touch. He felt at peace once again.

Seeing his content expression, a genuine smile came on her face. After all these years, they were finally reunited. She leaned her face toward him, wanting to get the taste of his lips. She had forgotten had he felt against her and she wanted to revive the spark between them. Unfortunately she didn't get her kiss as lida pulls her away before a sharp knife could pierce her head. Upon seeing his bestfriend in his state, rage built up inside his chest. He desperately wanted to save him but he knew that he couldn't do it here. They had reinforcement coming their way. They broke the door from the stairs. Uraraka looked behind her love to see several arms men. One of them was a woman. She stood next to Deku, grabbing his face and turning it toward hers. Licking her lips, she captures Izuku's lips with hers. Penetrating her tongue inside of him.

Uraraka clenches her fist together upon seeing this total stranger, passionately kissing her lover. She couldn't stand seeing her tongue touching his as she completely dominated over him. Then her hand went below his waist where she captures his crotch. Feeling up his body. And the worst thing is that she could see a big budge under his pant.

" _He's excited._ " She knew that Izuku wasn't in his right mind but she couldn't get rid of this feeling. She felt sad and angry. Gritting her teeth together she can't the idea of leaving this place without getting revenge on this girl who was using his fractured mind to make him her lover.

She can't stand her. She even worst than Toga.

The pink haired woman with green eyes, removes her lips from Deku before looking at her right into her eyes with a smirk that she wanted to smash and burying it under the ground.

"He's now my Darling"

She couldn't stand it anymore, she tried to attack her but lida held her off.

"Calm down Uraraka. I know how you're feeling but we need to escape. We're outnumbered. Helicopters are coming this way."

Even if she didn't want to listen, she knew that he was right. They needed to escape before the helicopters follow. Reluctantly backing away, they all jumped off the building. Since the time, she was with Dek, the other finally woken up, fleeing as well. They were all speechless when they finally knew that Izuku was the mysterious man who defeated Endeavor. They had so many questions but it would have to wait since they needed to escape. Outside the fences, there were three jeeps waiting for them as getaway cars. Tooru, Mina,lida, and Momo used the ropes to descend. The had their quirk to jump off the building.

Once on ground level, they took the jeep and drove away from the base until they were out of sight. During the drive back home, OcAhako kept replaying the kiss between this woman and her man. She clenched her heart from the pain, sadeness and anger within her.l


	10. information

After their escape from the EPF with a new guest, they decided to regroup inside Bakugo agency which belonged to Izuku, before he allegedly died. During the ride, everybody fell silent. Their minds were fills with different thoughts by what they saw during the mission: The villain who attacked Tokyo, Izuku is alive and attacked them. So many information that they had to process, it's overwhelming. Even if they managed to found answers, its only created more questions. Why are the EPF planning, why causes heroes to go insane, does the government knows or are they acting like a rogue agency, Why did they need Izuku and are they planning to make him do, What's their end goal? So many questions and little information to answer. Their only hope of finding the truth is standing right beside Uraraka: The whistleblower who told them about the EPF base and led them here to find the truth about Izuku. Even with his help, they wondered why he did all of this and how did he know so much about the EPF. Is he a hero or maybe a vigilante who is trying to do the right thing. Bakugo shook his head at the thought, he didn't believe that this man was a hero. His best guess was that he used to work with the EPF, that's why he knew so much about Deku and the nanomachine. No normal citizen could manage to infiltrate a highly secured agency and steal confidential documents. He planned on question him on they reach his agency building. Now that he saw that this man was on their side, he decided that he wouldn't beat the truth out of him. He will let him talk then break his bones. He internally laughs at his own joke. His thought stops when he saw Uraraka in front. Her look on her face told him that she had mixed feelings travelling through her body and frankly he couldn't blame her for being messed up. After seeing her dead lover, coming back live and trying to kill his former friends, he knew that it was devastated to her. He knew how she felt. When realized that he blew up Deku by the face, thinking that he was about to kill her, He didn't know how to react. He just stood there as Uraraka walked over him. In the beginning, he didn't want to believe it, not because he hates the nerd, he didn't want to believe because he hates what he became. They tortured him, and experimented on him so he would obey him. They must have used the nanomachine to break his mind and filled it with horror. He will use the whistleblower to know exactly what they did to him. They didn't use nanomachine since Endeavor, Kamui woods and Death arms had it inside and they went berserk. Deky wasn't insane like them. Even if he tried to control them, he still had control during the fight and he had a calm expression in his movements. The others, even if they looked lifeless, their fighting styles were sloppy and crazy. They didn't seem to care about their environment. In summary, they were like a new version of nomou.

As for Uraraka, she had her head tilted down, looking at the floor. Her fingers intertwined with each other. The sound of a vehicle engine enters her ear as she tried to think about what happened. She's happy to know that Deku, the love of her life, is alive but she's saddened, partially knowing what they did to him. She was angry that she couldn't find him earlier. For two years he was being tortured while she cried in her bed, thinking that he was gone. She clenched her hands together as she felt anger against herself. She should have looked better for him instead of grieving like a parasite inside a friend's house. How pathetic, she was. She didn't deserve to be called a hero. She failed him and she can't take back the two years that he was trapped by the EPF. His injuries were all of her faults and she needs to make it up to him. She didn't care if he blamed her for this, even if it would break her heart, His safety was all that mattered. Once she will save him and bring the EPF to justice, she can only pray that Izuku could forgive her and, if the god would allow her, that he could hers again like she would be his. She knew that it was too much to ask but she desperately wishes that they can be a couple again in the future. This ending was the only thing stopping her from going into a meltdown in front of the others. Her mom once told her that during times of despair, you should create a happy ending for yourself and to do everything in your power to make it happens. She told me the journey always end better than when it began. She hopes that her old mom was right about this because she only has hope in the future, especially since she will be facing off against an agency founded by the five most powerful agency in the world. How can they bring justice for the dozens of lives lost by them and how can she bring the truth to the public. Now that the EPF knows about them, she has the feeling that everything will get more complicated in the near future. _What do they plan to do next?_ Will they accelerated their plan or not.

 _"darling"_

That name made her cringed at the thought of the pink-haired woman who stood beside her love. Her face turns red as she thought about the way she just captured Deku lips with her own, her hands travelling down toward his crotch as she took a nice grip of it. Gritting her teeth, she felt nothing but hatred for the woman. She was just like Toga who used to grope her man in front of her.

 _Who is she? Does Deku loves her or did she force herself on her?_ She couldn't shake the fear that Deku fell in love with another woman beside herself. She knew that she was selfish with this kind of thought, especially since it was her fault for not being there for him. He deserves a better woman than her but she won't stand the bitch being this close to him. She was with the EPF which means that she was part of the people who tortured him. She must have forced him to love her. She uses this excuse to calm herself down before she breaks something.

"Uraraka"

Caught by the sudden voice near her ears, she turns her head toward her pink friend, sitting beside her with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you okay"

Not wanting to worry her friend, she gave her a nod, trying to hide her sadness deep inside of her. Unfortunately for her, Mina knows her too well. She knows that it was pointless to ask her since she would only tell her that everything was fine even though it wasn't. Helping her friend, she wrapped her arms around her.

Uraraka was caught by surprise as she felt her friend's soft-haired arms wrapped around her body. Mina puts her head on her chest as she caressed her hair.

"I know that you are blaming yourself for what happened to Deku. You think that if you weren't grieving that you would have a better chance of finding him. Don't blame yourself for this. No one would have guessed that the EPF had him on one of their bases. There was no chance that you could have found him. Even the rest of us didn't manage to free him which mean that we are all at fault. You don't have to take the burden to yourself. We're always there for you."

Uraraka started to cry at her words of comfort as she kept caressing her hairs. She couldn't have a better bestfriend than her. She always knew what to say.

"Tha... Thank you... Mina. It's just" She couldn't even make a proper sentence as she was overwhelmed by her emotion.

"Take your time to speak. You don't have to rush. If it's too painful to talk then you can wait until you are ready." She tried to calm her friend down.

"It's just that I have a hard time to process everything: the torture, Izuku's scar..."

Image of Deku's robotic eye filled their head. Seeing him like this made both of their heart dropped. They took him apart and rebuilt him with new metallic parts. They didn't want to imagine how many more parts of his body was replaced by machinery beneath his armour. The fear that he was more cyborg than human like the flame villain who attacked him two years ago.

"...and the woman"

Once Uraraka mentioned the woman, she exactly knew what she was worried about.

" Don't worry about her, we both know that he loves you. She forced herself on him, no the other way around."

"But how-"

She didn't give her time finish as she took her face and made look at her, wiping away the tears on her face.

" Listen to me Ochako Uraraka. Deku loves you, there is no doubt in my mind. Yes, you saw both of them kissing but Midoriya didn't feel alive while doing so. His eye was dull and empty. It was moving in the momentum like someone trapped inside a roller coaster for a ride. He didn't kiss her because he loves her, he kissed her because he was being forced. Plus, during our fight he took all of us without exception except for you."

Mentioning the fight made Uraraka realized that she was right. Deky could have killed her if he wanted to but he didn't. This made her happy.

"He even cried when you cried. If must have felt the emotional pain that you were feeling and couldn't help himself but to cried with you, just like the Izuku that we know. He's still inside of this armour. I could feel the long forgotten love inside of him. You just need to recapture his heart and seal it away inside." She said the last part as she touched her chest where her friend's heart was located, squeezing her chest to change the mood.

"AAHH. MINA"

She laughs at her surprise look on her face. It never gets old. After a few seconds, Uraraka cracks a small smile before joining her friend in her laughter. Now the mood changed for the better as they kept laughing until their reach

they destination.

* * *

Once they arrive inside of Bakugo's agency man building, they went to the top floor, where his office was located. No one will bother them without calling him first. When He opened his door, Jirou was surprised by the decor. Since she and Bakugo weren't really friends, she never visited his office before now. The room is filled with multiple paintings of nature: dessert, tropical jungle, the ocean... She stood dumbfounded by how it was actually beautiful, nothing at all of what she expected for the explosion boy. She thought that she would found, burns mark all around his office.

"I didn't know that you could a normal. Frankly, I'm surprised that your office doesn't ash everywhere."

Deciding to ignore the ugly purple girl, he let everyone inside including the mysterious went behind his desk where a mini fridge stood under it. He opened it before grabbing a drink for himself. As he opens the can of Pepsi, his eyes didn't leave the hooded man in front of him. He was still being cautious around him, in case he tries to do something stupid.

"You can take off that hood and scarf, you know." He told, not removing his eyes from him as he wanted to be the first one to see his face.

Everyone waited with anticipation as the man took off his hood and slowly unwrapped the scarf around his face. They were surprised that the man was old with white hair. He had a burn mark on his right cheek, leading down to his neck and he had small wrinkles on him. For a man of his age, he demonstrated a lot of combat skills during the infiltration mission.

"Who are you" lida was the first one to ask the question.

"My name's Jake Walker." the man simply said to the group. Wanting to know more about him he asked another question.

"Why did you help us" lida asked him.

"Because I want to bring justice to this world like you guys. The things that EPF did to your friend is absolutely unjustified and wrong."

Bakugo furrowed his eyes at him. "How did knew about Deku being alive." He said, noting that the man felt a bit nervous about the question but he did a pretty good job to hide it from the others. The fact that he was nervous confirmed his theory that he worked with the agency.

"I used to work with the EPF and I was part of the team who turned Midoriya to he is right now."

Gasps fill the room as everyone was shocked by the man confession, except for Bakugo who had a strong suspicion on his role with them. Deciding to keep his calm and not to attack him right away, he waited for him to explain himself. However Uraraka didn't have the same thought as his. They were all caught off guard when she leaped at the man, grabbing his right arm to throw him over her shoulder. A big thud could be heard across the room as the man bounced off the floor. He tried to stand up but the anti-gravity girl pinned on the ground with her fingers wrapped around his neck. Her eyes were filled with rage as she glared at him. She just wanted to snap his neck for what he did.

"Uraraka, STOP!"

lida grabs her, pulling her away from the man. He understood why she did it, he also wanted to hit the guy but they need him if they have a chance to fix their friend. After calming herself down, she removed lida's arms away from her. She didn't try to attack him again but she couldn't remove the urge to kill him, not yet anyway.

Mr. Walker stood up from the ground. Glares were still targeting him but he didn't mind it at all. He knew why they were angry at him and he couldn't blame them at all. Rubbing his sore throat he looks back at them.

"I was part of them just like the others. We were doing our job"

"Then why did you help us" Momo asks him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because of these years working with the EPF, I had enough with their way. Seeing the former number one hero, being tortured in front of me, was the drop before the glass broke. I couldn't stand anymore and now that their plans are moving ahead, I couldn't stand here and do nothing."

Bakugo threw his soda in the trash can and walked toward Jacke until both of them stood a few inches from each other. Thinking that he would fight him, lida went to pull him away but stopped in his track when Bakugo raised his hand, telling him that he had control over the situation.

"What's their goal and what did you do to Deku" She spoke calmly which surprised everybody. Usually, he would have yelled at him by the time he stood in front of him but he didn't. He wasn't angry because the determination to save Deku took over his anger toward the EPF. He promised Uraraka that he would do everything to save. He isn't about to fail him again now that he knew of his whereabouts." _Don't worry nerd. I will snap you out of it even if I will have to beat some sense into you_ _with my fists._

The man stares back at Bakugo. "The EPF plans on destroying the hero society"

"Why?"

"Because the man in charge is James Walker, also known as Bishop, the director of the EPF"

The director real name raised an eyebrow on Todoroki face. "Walker... Is he somehow related to you?" he asks.

"Yes, he is. He's my younger brother in fact."

"Why does he want to destroy the hero society." Todoroki was genuinely curious about why he does what he does.

"My younger brother is someone who likes order. He never likes the idea of the government being dependant on the heroes to do protect its citizen. According to him, if you want to bring peace to the world, then you need to make sure to have control over everything. Each person should be monitor and be told on their role for this world. And the heroes threaten his vision of the future. His building his new world order."

After his explanation, the young group of heroes stood there dumbfounded by his explanation. Jacke's younger brother planned on controlling the lives of each individual on earth.

"That's crazy" Kirishima yelled. "How can he think that to bring peace, you need to control everyone."

"My brother prioritize securing over personal freedom. And since the government has little control over the heroes except for a few taxes regulation on them, he thinks that you are all menace to his vision. Either you will join him or leave the hero business altogether."

With Bishop thought's process, Momo understood his plan on with the nanomachine. "I understand now. Since he wants to control the heroes, then he plans on using the nanomachines to control us and turns us into a berserker, killing everyone in our sight. With these action causes, the government would have no choice but to have an iron fist over all heroes in Japan."

"That's right. And while the rogue's heroes attacks, the EPF will be there to stop them. Showing a good image to the public which increases the level of trust between them and the citizens, in meanwhile people will fear the heroes because they wouldn't know who could they trust. He will use the lack of trust in them to convince them to join his ranks so he could monitor every each one of them."

"So he will transform Japan into a state police" Bakugo stated.

"Yes and as long that the citizens are safe and have the feeling of freedom in their future, they wouldn't doubt on the EPF's motivation in monitoring the heroes."

Remembering the same villain from two years ago who was inside a tube tank inside the base, she wondered what was he doing in there and if the villain was actually a cyborg.

"What about the villain underground. Do you know anything about him?" Everybody almost forget about him or it, since theg now knew that it was a living thing.

"The villain that you saw is actually a cyborg and yes, he is the same one who teleported Deku into our base."

"Teleportated" Todoroli raise an eyebrow. Seeing their curiosity the man elaborated on his answer. He told them that the amulet which was attached to his chest, is a teleportation device, invented in a secret lab. Apparently, the EPF managed to get a copy of the plan.

Now knowing about the function of the amulet, it made sense on how the villains were able to beat two places at once. They all thought that the man could use the fire to move across the city. The moment Deku hit the amulet, it went malfunction, activating a security protocol which would teleport the owner inside the base where they managed to capture Deku.

"Why did they order it to attack the city." Kirishima asked.

"It's all about control. If the public knew that the heroes couldn't stop a villain from killing millions of people, they would want the government to secure their safety. Bishop would use thier fear and anger to put his men across the country, ultimately winning the heart and soul of the citizens. But since Deku managed to destroy it, they took another route which involve turning heroes into villaim with nanomachine.

Momo has now the full picture of Bishop's plan and what he had plan in the pass but there was something missing. Something she couldn't understand. "What propels him to think that he needs to control the heroes and the way the public think in order to bring peace into the world."

The tall man didn't respond for a few seconds. She thought that it was something that he would rather not say in front of strangers. Maybe he didn't want to reveal his brother personal life.

"Let's just say that something happened, years ago, which resulted in him hating the heroes and believing that control was the best way to guarantee peace across the world." Seeing that the man wasn't planning on reasoning in his explanation, she dropped the subject, knowing that she couldn't pry him for more information. However Bakugo wasn't planning on letting him go.

"Why won't you tell us about what happened to your younger brother to make him see the world as he does." He glares at him, waiting for a proper response.

"You only need to know about what he's planning to do and not his childhood adventure." He stated firmly which made Bakugo irritated by him.

He grabs him by his shirt, pulling Jacke toward him. "Look motherfucker, you and your brother torture fucking Deku for almost two years and you expect me to respect your brother's privacy. I don't give a shit about your feeling toward him. He's nothing but a sack of s-"

Confused came across everybody's face as they saw Bakugo choking on his own words. He looks like someone was restraining him from moving. It took a second for Tooru to figure out that he was using his quirk to calm Bakugo down. Eventually the blond-haired boy lets go of his shirt before taking a few steps behind. Once he calmed down, the man breaks his connection between his and Bakugo's mind, snapping him out of his trances.

"What the fuck did you do to me" He yelled as he shook his head.

"Relax, I used my quirk on you." He moved one finger toward his eyes." My eyes crystal lens sends different times of signal frequency which influence your mind."

"Wow, he's like Shinso" Kirishima exclaimed, amazed that he can brainwash people.

"My quirk isn't exactly like your friend. Mine doesn't need the person to talk and the signals that I signal that I sent through my eyes, only influence them. If the person has a strong mind and he truly doesn't want to obey me, then he can break through my control easily. For example, I can't make someone kill if he truly doesn't want to do it. I can easily make him do a passive action like staying still or giving me an object."

Tooru was a bit confused by the way his quirk work because he managed to put to sleep an entire battalion inside the base while they were running to join the others. The man explained that since the operation was during the night, he convinced their mind that they should get a good night sleep which resulted in them, falling down on the ground unconscious.

"And also by the way, I didn't torture Deku. Our plan wasn't to simple cause him pain for fun."

 _"uhh"_ Bakugo thought, wondering what was his role on Deku.

"As you must have seen, Deku isn't himself. That's an understatement. He's not like the others heroes who went temporary berserk in the city, the effects were just a prototype. For Midoriya, they torture him for hours, filling him with despair and loneliness, breaking his mind bit by bit until his once happy, optimistic, free-spirited guy turned into an empty shell with a light dust of his former self. A tornado of anxiety, hopeless and despair took over his body which made him easy to influence his mind with my crystal lens which they replicated and installed inside the nanomachine. After his therapy, we put him in Isolation for 6 months"

"SIX MONTH" Uraraka yelled. Veins could be seen on her arm as she clenched her hands. She was absolutely filled with anger, if it wasn't for lida holding her, she would break the man's arm for causing so much pain to her love. Jacke just looks at her with an apologetic look on his face. He knew that nothing he could say would calm her down so he continues his story, knowing that she deserves to know the truth.

"We strapped him down on a chair, immobilizing his muscle so he couldn't move, inside a dark room. Needles were implanted inside of him, making sure that he got enough nutrients to survive."

Almost everyone gasped by the process they did to him. Todoroki closed his eyes, trying not to imagine the situation before him. He couldn't possibly know the horror he must have felt. Death was a better treatment than what he had to go through.

"When you put a person in this kind of Isolation. The only thing he can do is to play with his mind and imagination, relieving the events of your past and once you relived your past, you start to image your own future, away from the pain until, you forget your past and why you were inside a dark room in the first place. And once you get out of it. You get clingy on the person who helped you remove the pain, the person who gave you a hint of hope. In his case it was my own brother."

lida felt disgusted. What kind of man can operate this kind of operation on a human being, as if they weren't a living thing but an object ready to test it on without worrying about how its feel. A man couldn't do something like that, it was a monster that they are facing off.

Uraraka swore to herself that she will bring every single person who was part of this process, would be brought to justice, even if she has to confront the government itself. No one who commits such an act, have the right to be free. They deserve to be locked up inside a jail.

"Is there a way to fix him?" She asked, almost pleading as she saw the look on his face.

"Yes and no. To free your friend from the nanomachine, you will need to remove them. The catch is that if you tried to remove from the bain, it will self-destruct."

"This is bad" Uraraka thought. How the hell can they remove the nanomachine without causing them to explode. Maybe Mei could use the data they stole from doc. Sidak to know how to disable them.

Suddenly the man became very serious about his next statement. Making sure that they understood the situation. He didn't want to give them false hope.

"Even if you managed to free him, it doesn't mean that you will get him back. At least not the way he used to be. You don't go through this kind of trauma without coming back all messed up in the end." He directly looks at Uraraka. "There is a chance that he may never recover"

She felt each of his words hit her heart as if she was crushed by a bus. The reality of the situation drank her up as she remembers the scars on his face and the despairing look in his eyes. Thinking of the situation, she knows deep down that the recovering process would be long and painful but she won't give up on him, especially since she couldn't do anything to save him. It was her punishment and redemption to save him and protect him as long that it took. She would not comply and take the responsibility with open arms. She plans on giving her love and soul to him for the rest of their lives. He's the only precious thing that she wants in her life. Without him, she's incomplete. He's the missing part of her heart, the bees of her flower. She gazed back at the man with the same determination as she had during the base.

"I understand", She told him before bringing her attention back to Momo.

"Momo can you give the data to Mei. Maybe she can find any information that could help us known how to deactivate the nanomachine."

"Of course. It's the first that I will do tomorrow when I wake up."

Satisfy by this, she only had one thing to do. Making sure not to get stopped by lida, she walked slowly toward Mr. Walker until she was into reach. A huge crack could be heard, the moment her fists collided on his nose. They all gasped by her action except Bakugo who had a smirk on his face and Todoroki whose expression didn't change at all.

The man grabs his nose as he tried to stop the bleeding. He didn't try to stop her, fully knowing that he deserves it. He didn't even say anything.

"Tomorrow, I will join Momo and Hatsume in researching any possible way to deactivate the nanomachine. Since I spent years with the EPF, I can decipher the secret code they use to protect highly confidential secrets."

They watch as he walked toward the door. He stopped the moment he touched the knob, turning his gaze back to them.

"You all better watch the news tomorrow morning. After the stunt we did, it wouldn't surprise me if my brother took drastically measure move further into his plans. Things will only get worse as time goes on, so be careful."

Those were his final words before he closed the door behind him.

"What did he meant by that" Mina said out loud.

* * *

 **Earlier at the base**

As the heroes sped off toward the city, a man in a suit who was Jacke little brother, walked toward the edge of the roof, seeing that the intruders managed to escape. His men thought that he was mad that they couldn't stop them but it didn't. In fact it gave him a good reason to step up his plan. Luckily it went into effect when they came here.

While Bishop kept looking at the horizon, behind him, an excited voice could be heard by the men om the roof. That voice belonged to no one else than code Zero Two: The pink-haired girl who is still clingy on her lover.

"Come, Darling, didn't you miss me"

She moved her body closer to his until their waist would touch each other. Snaking her hand behind him, she gets a nice grip on his ass before giving it a big squeeze while she targeted his neck with her tongue. Licking her way up, passing from his neck to his chin until their lips grazed above each other. She bites his lower, licking it so he could let her in. She needed to taste him, its been too long. Weeks without her Darling, stirred up her urge. There is a limit to what her hand or toy could do. Nothing could beat the real thing.

Deku stood there as the woman in front of him, played with his tongue, exploring and remembering every inch of his mouth. Knowing what she wanted, he also moved his tongue with hers as they dance together in harmony. Just like the usual, the tase of strawberry lollipop lingered on her tongue as he pushed it into her mouth, taking tempory the control over their kiss. It lasted long until she dominated him once again.

Suddenly, Deku stopped moving when images of the brunette girl filled his mind. He felt like his stomach fell like a brick. He didn't why he was filling this way. It was telling him to stop, warning that he shouldn't be doing this with Zero two. A sense of guilt took over his heart as he pushes these feelings down. He didn't like it at all.

Sensing his hesitation, she stops kissing him before directing his gaze toward hers as she guessed what was wrong with him. Jealousy took over. The stupid girl had done this. She tried taking away her Darling. She will pay with life. Nothing will separate them. She needed to secure her place with him.

"Darling, look at me."

Izuku stares at her green eyes like the forest around them. The look on her face made him brought up the same sensation than when he saw the brunette girl cried in front of him. " _What are these feelings"_ he thought.

Seeing that he was in his own world, she gave a peck on his lips, bringing his attention back to her.

"Forget about that girl. You have me and I plan on never leaving you no matter what." She leans toward his ears. "I can show you how much better I am if you need more convincing. After tonight, you will nothing in your mind except for me." She licks his ear, sending her intention loud and clear.

"You're disgusting you know"

Zero two groaned after hearing an unpleasant voice. A voice which she rather listens to. Behind them, came a huge silhouette walking toward them. He stood a head taller than Deku and Zero two. He looks at them with disgust in his eyes.

"You're just jealous that you can't have this piece of ass"

Ignoring the couple as bypassed them, he stood right behind Bishop with one knee on the ground. Zero Two laughed at him, seeing that he was submissive to their leader. However her laughers were cut short, the moment the man raised his hand to silence her. Not wanting to piss off her master, she stopped talking.

"Did you complete your mission?" The man asks.

"Yes master, I did like told me to do. The prime minister and the president are dead. When the NPA will arrive at the scene, they will evidence suggesting that a pro-hero had done it."

Bishop smile at this. Without these two, he will be able to convince the security council to martial law across the city. He will be able to arrest anyone who threatened his plan. Fear can be a powerful tool to control people's mind, making do drastic measure so they could be saved from danger.

"Tomorrow morning will leave this place and relocated to our second base in the ocean. I want Sidak to be move there as well. Uraraka and her friend are probably trying a way to destroy the nanomachine from their friend. I will need you to make sure that they don't succeed, Understood?"

"Yes master." The silhouette stood and left. As he bypassed the couple, he felt Zero two grabbing his tail and pulling it. With a yelp he turns around, glaring at the young woman who whistled while looking at the sky innocently. It wasn't the right time to start a fight, especially since his master stood a few feet away from him, so quickly walk away before his urge took control of his body. A small growl could be heard from him as closed the door behind him.

Now that he was done, Zero two tried to drag her Darling inside but he was moving. Sighing in frustration, she turned toward her leader.

"Master, can we go inside."

Not needing his subject right now, he dismissed him, giving him the free will, if you can call it that, to follow Zero two.

* * *

Zero Two dragged Izuku inside her personal quarter. Pushing him on her bed, she started undressing herself before his very eyes. She gave him a sexy dance as she slowly removes her jacket, one button at the time. She could see his huge bulge coming out of his pant. Seeing it painted a huge smile on her face, knowing that she can arouse him every time. After removing her jack, she moved down toward her pants, unbuttoning her belt.

With every passing second, Deku felt more and more arouse, forgetting about the brunette from earlier. Lust was taking over his body as he thought of fucking her cunt from behind filled his mind. If she didn't remove her clothes fast enough then he would rip them to shreds. His member was really getting uncomfortable under his pant. Her stripper dance was too much for him to handle, he needs something to stick inside no matter who it is.

Once her clothes were off, her body was left exposed to him. It was exactly like he remembers. Her long beautiful legs, her big rounded breasts, nipples which are currently erect from her excited and ass to witch turned around to give him a big view on it. Between her legs, came out a drool of her juice. She was very wet indeed and he hadn't done anything at that time point. She was just a slutty whore who needs a good pounding in her ass.

"Enjoying the view Darling."

Instead of responding, he rose up from the bed took her in his arm. Turning her around he pushed her into the bed, making her fall on her back while staring seductively at him as she licked her lips together, eager to get the show started. She opens up her legs, inviting him for the kill but instead of doing it, he once again, turned around until she was on her hands and knees. He wanted to give her from behind so he could watch her ass move back and forwd inside his member.

He quickly took off his pants and armour, throwing them across the room. He jumped on her. Her smell was intoxicating, he's losing control. He leaned toward her, grazing his lips on her neck. He licked it, going up until he reaches her lips before capturing it. Zero Two moans into the kiss while she was getting dominated by her Darling. She yelped when she felt his member entering her. He didn't wait for one second to plunge himself inside of her.

"OHH YES DARLING. FUCK MY CUNT LIKE A SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE." She screamed.

The room was filled with sounds of two bodies hitting each other with ferocity. None of them was ready to give up. The more they kept going the more the intensity increased. Both were right night in heaven as they taste each other. Sweat s were pouring down from their body, mixing up together as Izuku leans on her back to recapture her lips. Fucking her dogging style is the best thing he could dream on. All the of the pain, anger, guilt, sadness, loneliness were gone the moment Zero Two to him into the sky, making him fly with her as they combined their wings to help each other.

Zero Two kept moaning with each thrust. Hearing her lover moans brought a sense of pride inside of her. He wasn't longer thinking about that slut from earlier. She left her mark on him. He was hers and no one else. Her Darling belonged to her. The bitch can find another cock to fuck. Claiming him back she pushed her ass toward his dick with such force that Deku couldn't stop himself from gasping.

With a smirk, She pushes him on his back so she could take control. Obliging, Deku lie there on his back while the woman came above her, directing his dick toward her entrance. Once the tip was at her entrance, she dropped her entire weight on his, both gasping as she did it. She kept on bouncing on his dick like a mad woman, she couldn't get enough. Seeing her juicy breast bouncing up and down, made him even harder. Wanting to taste them, he pulled Zero Two on his stomach while taking the lead on fucking her. He took her left breast, licking and nipping while he groped the other one with his hand. He wanted to taste all of her treasure and feeling them. The way he sucks made Zero Two moan none stop. She was delighted by his attention to her tits.

"That's it Darling, suck on those huge busting tits. You can have them whenever you want. I want you to drain out the milk inside like fat cow."

Pleasure took over her body as it burns deep inside her core. The bed shook so violently that you could hear it, out the roo. as it almost broke beneath them but they didn't care. The only thing on their my mind was too keep fucking each other like rabbits in their heat. Nothing could keep them fucking their brains out. They are to engulf in their pleasure to have any sense of time and space. Everything disappears except for these two.

"Ohh yesss. I'm almost there Darling. Keep using my pussy for your own pleasure It... feels... so good."

Zero Two could feel her end coming soon as Deku sped up the pace of his thrust. Almost reaching his climax, pounded on her even harder than before. Both went into a bubbling mess as they had a hard time to breathe.

"Dar...ling, I'm almost there." She felt something coming out of her. Her wall clenched together on his member. This new presser was too much for Deku. He wouldn't last long. And with one final thrust, he came inside her, filling her walls with his semen.

Feeling his semen inside of her was the final rope before she came as well. Her juice mixing with his as they both climax. Trying to calm herself down, her muscles were too weak for her to move, so she rested on his hard chest with a smile on her face while Izuku sniffed her pink hair, rose flower filled his nose.

Having a devious idea in her mind, Zero Two used all of her strength to move away from her lover, walking over her clothes to pick up her phone underneath it. Returning back to her bed, she lay down near his crotch to which she could see their juice on it. Pulling out her tongue, she started cleaning him up and down on his shaft. The taste was making her aroused. And the smell was too much for her. They mix so well.

While she was cleaning him up, she noticed that his little buddy was starting to wake up. Once it was fully hard, She engulfed in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could. Sloppy sounds were created by her blowjob. She took a deep breath before fully taking his seven and haft inch in her mouth until her nose touched his hair. Holding it in her throat for a few seconds, She could feel Deku twitching from excitement. Putting her plan into action, she removed her mouth, stroking his cock while she unlocked her phone, activating her camera. She raised and took several pictures of her licking his entire shaft with the flash on. After taking her last picture of Izuku laying on her bed naked, a smile appeared on her face.

 _"Time to show the bitch which women he belongs to."_


	11. Suicide squad

The day after the break-in, the media went wild with the new story that spreading out all over Japan. It was a national story as the president and prime minister were both assassinated last night. According to the NPA, which was in charge of the investigation, told the public that they were killed in their burned room. Their quarters showed signs of an explosion. they instantly died from the spot. Whoever did it, managed to sneak inside the parliament without raising an alarm and left before the guard found them dead with burned marked on their face which means, the killer knew the security codes of the building and knew how to get our. The camera and motion sensors were all deactivated during the break-in. For now they don't have any suspect in mind. Their death caused a panic among everyone, theory spread across the internet as everyone wanted to know who kill them. The thought of a rogue hero killing them wasn't, now, too farfetched. Because of Endeavor and the other two, a lot of people thought that this was a hero who had the craziest idea to kill the president with his prime minister. And the media took this Idea without any proof. If it gave them great rantings then they didn't care about the truth, as long as it gave them views on their channels.

"Sir, did you found any evidence which shows that Hero might have done it." A reporter asked between the crowds which stood in front of the NPA director. Many reporters spoke at the same time, wanting to get their question answered.

"Please calm down. We are currently investigating the murders, we don't have, just yet, any proves that pinpoint a hero of doing it. Once we got enough information, I will make sure to tell you all." The director lied of course. He needed to calm the crowd before him so he could concentrate on his work. He groaned as he knew that the media wouldn't let him live until he found some answer, however he didn't plan on giving them until they arrest the murderers. Just in case it was a hero who committed, he will have to call the EPF for assistance in capturing him or her. With his last statement, he removed the mic from his chest and walked away from the crowd, ignoring the many questions thrown at him. Knowing that the next couple of day will be crucial, he hoped that he wouldn't get any more white hairs. He doesn't need that kind of stress in his life.

As the press conference ended, Bishop sat in his office, watching the direct statement to the media with a small smirk on his face. Everything was ready for. With these two out of the way, he could manipulate the old fools in the security council. He spent years influencing and manipulating them until they would falsing trust him, except for the president and his prime minister who were too stubborn to convince them. They needed to be removed at all cost. Plus it gave him an opportunity to deal with the heroes who infiltrated his base. He fully knew that his older brother would try this stun before his eyes. Luckily for Bishop, he predicted his move a long time ago, this is why he sent his best man to kill the two politicians with explosive and with the footage he got from last night, it wouldn't take a long before they will take care off. Even though they managed to deactivate his security system and wipe away any footage in the last 24 hours, he had a secret camera which caught the most important event in his eyes. The only thing he was nervous, last night, was that they found subject 00, the cyborg villain which, thanks to Deku, teleported him to his base where he managed to capture him. To make things more annoying, they probably made a copy of the files of project Kamiho. Now he had to deal with it before his project is exposed to the public and for that, he furthermore breaks the trust between the heroes and the citizens.

He was pulled from his thought when, his office room rang. Picking it out, he was greeted by the NPA director's voice.

"Hello Bishop, I guessed that you watched my press conference a minute ago."

"You guessed right" Just as predicted, Te director call him to ask for his help. With the mistrust of the heroes he didn't want to take a chance by including them in their investigation. Plus if it turns out to be a rogue hero who done it they he will need the EPF force to arrest him. They are the most equipped to capture individuals with strong quirk.

"Do you have any suspect for your case." Bishop hoped that their investigation is quickly progressing, he didn't have time too waste. His troop are almost ready. Within an hour, they will be moving out of the base.

"Not yet, we're still analyzing the crime scene. We're trying to figure out what kind of explosive the killer used."

Bishop grinned at his remark. "Tell me when you find out what kind of substance was used" This was a mind trick. By mentioning a substance instead of explosive, the director will likely more focus f finding it than looking up at different time of bomb. He needed him to concentrate more on single substance if he finished examination as quickly as possible. And with that said he ended the call.

Getting out of his office, he went to the train ward where his soldiers were packing their equipment inside their trucks where they will relocate to a second base on the east side of Japan. While watching his men lifting boxes, he sensed one of his lieutenants behind. Smelling the scent of his fur, he knew that it was the white tiger.

"Everything is ready. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes," he told his boss, feeling anxious by his plan.

"Perfect and are they ready"

The white Tiger let a sweat at the mention of them. He didn't know why he needed them. They were the trash of society, even worse than common thieves. Why did he want them to be part of their plan? He didn't like it one bit, he preferred that he and his men would deal with the mission. Bishop sensed that his lieutenant wasn't feeling comfortable with letting them run this mission.

"I know that you don't them but trust me, they are a big part of my plan. I know that he can't fully trust them, this is why you will charge of handling their behaviour in case they step out of line. I trust you to deal with the situation when necessary."

Sensing that his words managed to relax his worry, he moved out toward his private helicopter. He needed to join the NPA director for the ongoing investigation. But before he entered it, he turned back.

"Make sure not to forget Zero probably has her claws on Midoriya." He told the White Tiger with a small smile as he let him the task of separating them from each other.

The giant cat groaned as he knew how difficult it is to move them away from each other. He prefers to eat cat food than to deal with her. He didn't want to know she was doing to him right now. As the helicopter lifted itself off the ground, he tried to contact her through his comms.

Inside Zero Two's room

"It tastes sooo good"

Her head was moving up and down under the sheet where they slept. The wall of the mouth wrapped nicely around Izuku's member. She couldn't stop herself from enjoying his taste. It was so erotic to her. She can see herself sucking his dick for hours without getting tired of it. She removed her head with a pop before stroking it with a right right, sensing that Darling missed the warmth of her mouth. She just smiled under the cover as she licked around his tip, teasing him from wanting more of her.

ring*

ring*

She groaned from the sound of her phone ringing in the background. She knew who was calling her and why but she didn't care. Forget about her obligation toward the EPF, she just wanted to be with Darling. Each second without him made a heart squish inside. She was inseparable from him, she needed him. Blocking the ringtone from her mind, she went back at sucking his dick, engulfing him in a deepthroat. His member stretch out her tunnels, making her initially gap a bit but she got used to it by now. After a few seconds inside of her she removed her mouth, making drool of saliva connected to his member.

Izuku stood there as the pink-haired girl jerked him off while using her tongue to lick him all across his shaft like a lollipop. If he knew anything about her is that she always knew how to remove the pain and the bad dreams. Her treatment made him forget about the world around. He felt at peace in this state and he wished it would never end each time she started working on him. Wanting more of her, he grabbed her head and pushed her down his shaft multiple time as he increased his pleasure.

With a smile on her lip, she let her Darling use her like a fuck hole for his pleasure. She knew how much he likes her blowjob and she wants to give it to him every day for the rest of their life. As Deku used her as a glory hole, she felt him twitch in her mouth, signalling that he was ready to let every loose. She's ready for him. With a moan coming out of Izuku, she felt jet of semen going inside of her mouth while he forced her to deepthroat him. She was kind of disappointed because she couldn't taste his juice since it out deep inside her throat. With a final twitch, Deku let go of her hair, satisfied at the moment.

Smiling at him, She started reaching out for his member again but she got interrupted by a loud knock at her doors, removing her concentration on his dick. Pissed off by the intruder she yells.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT. CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT WE'RE BUSY." She really wasn't in the mood to get back to work. She heard a growl behind the door, indicating that the White Tiger was the one who stood behind it. She truly hates him, always there to ruin her mouth just like the Bishop. The only exception between him and Bishop is that Bishop actually scares her. He was the incarnation of the Devil himself. She saw how the way he treated her Darling with ruthlessness, leaving no place for mercy. And for that she hates him even more than the giant white cat.

"STOP MESSING WITH THE SUBJECT AND PACK YOUR STUFF. WE'RE LEAVING. DON'T...

"Alright, you don't have to yell at me anymore. Not because I refuse to give you a piece of my ass that you have the right to be rude at me. Act like a good cat for once in a while."

She giggles as she heard him punch the door from frustration. She knew how much he despises of being treated like a pet animal. Every time he would piss her off, she would always tease him about his appearance and with her body. After the White tiger left, she stood up from the bed, reaching for hers and Izuku's clothes on her ground.

"Let's go Darling. It's time to go before the big meaning cat scratch us"

Listening to her order, he put his equipment on, ready for his next mission.

* * *

Inside of Mei's workshop, Hatsume was currently searching through document that Momo stole from the EPF. Any information concern about the project kamiho, would help her find a way to deactivate the nanomachine without triggering the explosive inside of then. According to the doctor's note, the nanomachines are using brain energy to charge themselves. They are planted in and out of it and if the connection is broken then it's programmed to fried his brain. Figuring out a way to remove them with killing him will be a challenge for her. This why, she asked for lida, Momo and Jacke walker help. Each has a role to fill in. Hatsume was ripping apart one of the nanomachines to see where the nanobomb was located, Momo was searching through Sidak document with the Jacke who used his knowledge with the EPF to decrypt the code in some pages and as for lida, he is the coffee. Ok, Mei didn't really need him, she just wanted someone to bring her coffee when she needed one. It's safe to say that this didn't sit well with the poor pro-hero. He thought that he could be more useful in helping search projet Kamiho instead of giving a drink.

"Is there anything that I can help -"

"Shush Shush, we don't need anything except for another cup of coffee." She interrupted him, making his eyebrow twitch multiple time. It was hard to keep his cool sometime with her. He didn't know how he could stand still beside her while she was being like herself. One of mystery of the world. Sighing, he prepared the coffee before dropping it beside her. She took the cup and drank it before going looking back through her microscope.

"Did you find the bomb yet"

When he said the last part, hatsume suddenly scream with excitement, making lida almost piss his pant while attracting the others' attention.

"I found the bomb" she suddenly said before grabbing lida by his face and pulling him toward the microscope. With no room to discuss, he takes a peek inside of ut, seeing a small light coming toward the nanomachine throat. This is where the bomb was located in it. Now they needed a way to deactivate him.

"Momo, did you find anything yet on the type of bomb" She asks her.

Looking back at her notes for one last time, she shook her head yes. Happy that she finally made results.

"Apparently, it is something of a biological bomb. It doesn't any materials but it extinguishes any animal tissue or plant. Any electronics will not be damaged by it. But how to deactivate it, we still haven't found a way, however we have the blueprints that you can use it." Momo prints the blueprint, giving in to Mei. She looks at it, seeing the different parts of its mechanisms. It will take a while but she believes that she can find a way to free Izuku from them.

Linda sighs from seeing everyone working hard except for him. Wanting to clear his mind a bit, he moves over the window to watch people on her street walking. Nothing unusual in there, it was a normal day for everybody. He eyes widened when he saw something in the corner of his eyes. Two armoured vehicle drove in front of the workshop. He had a bad feeling about what's going on down there. _"Why did they park in front of Mei's workshop"_ he thought.

His questions were answered when a group of armoured soldier came out of it. They had the EPF symbols on them.

" _Shit"_ he mentally curses at their sight. They couldn't arrest them without any proof. Tooru made sure to deactivate their cameras and security systems. They have no proof of their presence. The soldier moved inside the building.

"The EPF is coming" He alerted his friend.

Momo saves the documents inside her USB key before shutting the computer down while Hatsume, his the blueprints and nanomachines in her drawer next to her which has a code to open it. Jacke was feeling nervous about it. He knew that the only way Bishop decided to make a public arrest is that he enough proof to convince the judge to their crimes. They needed to get away as fast as possible.

"No one makes a harsh decision. He waits to see what going on" lida instructed them. It was bad enough that they broke the law by infiltrating their base, he wasn't ready to get into a fight against them. There must be a way to escape this situation without resulting in violence. Jacke didn't agree with him. Bishop knows how to bend the rule in his favour. They won't escape without a fight.

As the footsteps started to get louder, the door busted open, revealing the EPF soldiers entering the room. They all had their weapons pointed at them. The heroes stood still as they wanted any instruction from them. As both parties stood still in place, a man behind them suddenly came in front, between these two. He had a hood over his head. Removing it, lida gasped at the identity of the mysterious man. It was the villain compress, the one who captured Bakugo in their first year in UA.

" _Why is he working with them"_ lida thought, perplexed by the sight of him. He wore the same armour and uniform as Izuku. Did they regroup him and why. This seems too crazy for him to believe. This must be some kind of error. The man was a dangerous villain who committed cruel crimes. Even the others had their mouth open by seeing him with the EPF.

"You all seems to be surprised to see me."A small laugh escaped his lips as he saw their dumbfounded face. He knew that they had so many questions to ask him, unfortunately he doesn't have time. He had a magic show to start.

"What's the meaning of this." Momo asked him, trying to stay calm in this situation. They weren't dealing with villains but with a government agency even though they were corrupted.

"You're under arrest for infiltrating a military base."

"What proof do you have. It would be a scandal if the EPF arrested two pro-herpes and citizens without any evidence to back their claim. You better have a warrant

The man chuckled at her remark. He knew that she was going to say that.

" I' m sorry sweat heart but you all have to follow me. If you decide to resist, then I have no choice but to use these." he pulls out four smalls ball between his fingers, telling them that he wasn't scared of using it against them. He had one job to do and it's to arrest them at all cost. He had a warrant which proved that he could arrest them but he decided not to show them. It wouldn't be a good show if it ended sooner, plus he had a grudge against them.

As the both of them continued to argue, Hatsume saw that this was pointless. They will arrest them even they haven't any proof of their crime. She needed to make a decision fast. If they found out about the documents that they have stolen from their lab then they can kiss goodbye their only chance on finding a way to free Izuku. Raising her hand behind her head as if she was ready to give up, she reached her watch, twisting it clockwise. Everyone in the room grew quiet as they heard a sound from below them. Soon two electronic spires pillars came out of the ground for each side of the walls. Turning with great speed, electricity was started to be created. With a huge glow covering their eyes, lightning went everywhere, striking the soldier who had the most armour in shook like a bacon on a grill before falling down on the ground unconscious.

Shock by this, lida turns his head toward the pink-haired girl. "Why did you do it. Don't you know the repercussion of your action? Now their have the right to arrest us for resistant. You could have killed with these machines. We are heroes. We aren't supposed to hurt anybody except if it is absolutely necessary..."

Momo put her hand on his mouth, shutting him up before he could ramble any further.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past. Plus if they had searched the place then they would find the nanomachines and their files, giving them enough evidence for their claim."

He sighs as he knew that she was right as always. Now they only need to find a place hide until they could have enough evidence to bring the EPF to justice. He whimpered at the thought that they are now fugitives. This news won't be received well by the public. Their trust will further be damage. They get proof as quickly as they can before the hero society is destroyed by these people.

"I know a place where we can hide" Jacke told them. Theirs pick up all of their equipment needed to find a way to save their lost friend from the claws of the agency. As Mei, puts her notes and nanomachine in her bags, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning toward them, she saw Momo looking over the unconscious body on the ground.

"Is it possible that your electric devices may have missed."

Confused by her question, she asked her why. Taking a look at the soldiers on the ground, her eyes widened at the realization that Compress wasn't there at all. Carefully, Momo walked over them while lida and Jacke continued to gather materials from her workshop oblivious to the situation at hand. She looks down to see a small ball on the ground. Curious by it, she took in her hand, wondering what contained inside. She knew that he used this kind of ball to compress thing but what was inside of it. She finally figured out the product inside but before she managed to throw it away. The ball glowed, realizing Mr complex himself. His foot connected with her face, sending her back toward Mei.

Seeing his friend hurt, lida stood in front of her with a serious expression on his face. His hand in front of them while he activated his legs, ready to launch at him. Jacke stood next with him with a knife in his hand.

"If you really think that you could have knocked me out with a simple trick like that. You will have to be more discreet if you wish to surprise me." He laughed at them.

lida took the opportunity to launch himself toward him. Unfortunately, Mr. Compress saw it coming a mile away, he made sure to give him a fake opening to draw him out. Reaching into his pockets, he took out fifty balls. He threw all of them at him. Inside each ball, a knife was decompressed into the air, all of them flying toward the heroes.

lida gulped as he saw them coming, he didn't have any room to dodge, so he crouched down into a back with his arms over his head, protecting as many vitals organs as he can.

* * *

Inside of Todoroki's office in his agency building, Todoroki, Bakugo and Uraraka were discussing on the recent assassination of the President and his prime minister. When the saw it the footage and the NPA press conference, their mind went into a spire. The all country was shocked by the news and they were nervous about what was going to happen.

"It's the goddamen fault of the EPF."

A few days back, Todoroki and Uraraka wouldn't have believed the blonde-haired boy when he said that the agency was the responsible for the assassination of the leaders. But now, with everything they saw, they wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be true. Heck they all knew that he was right.

"Why would they assassinated the president and his prime minister" Todoroki asked. Maybe they were a threat to Bishop. They probably didn't always agreed with his method.

"They must have seen what kind of man Bishop was. They probably saw what the EPF was hiding and decided to remove him from power."

Todoroki agreed with her. Bishop killed them so they wouldn't stop for achieving his goal. This man would stop at nothing until he creates his new world order where we would manipulate, heroes and the civilians.

Bakugan was in front of them from their side, his back turned toward them as he was in his own thought, completely forgetting about the discussion that they were having. He had something stuck in his mind. He didn't know how to proceed. While he was distrated, he jumped when he fell Uraraka's hand hits his shoulder. She stifled a laugh at his reaction, making growl under his breath. After a few seconds, his expression fell down and he looked down at the ground, still thinking about one thing. The laughter died down as she noticed that Bakugo had a crimson expression on his face.

"What's wrong Bakugo" Her voice was filled with so much worry that Bakugo didn't know how to respond.

"I need to get out of here."

Shock by his words, she took a step closer, making him look at her beautiful eyes. "Why?" this was the only word that left her mouth.

"They both down from an explosion"

"So?"

He groans, frustrated ed that she didn't get the situation. "Think about it round face. The EPF killed our leaders but they also need to found a culprit. Wouldn't be convenient for them, that the killer turns out to be the number one hero who has a past of losing his temper in his younger and even sometimes in his duty."

She suddenly realized what he meant. Think about the way they died, she figured out their plan. They killed them with explosive, the same kind of explosive from Bakugo. Accusing the number one hero of committing this crime, would likely shatter the society view on heroes. They wouldn't be able to trust them. Bishop would take this opportunity to reinforce his power with the others politicians in the parliament, agreeing with him that the heroes should be in check. They will be forced to join his ranks, disclosive everything about their personal life and the cases that they took. Bakugo is probably right that he needs to lay low she wouldn't let him deal with it alone. He has friends that he can rely on. Taking his attention back by rubbing his left cheek with her hand, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to do this alone. We will be right by your side. Nothing will happen to you. Me Todoroki will be glad to testify in your defence." She stares back at her fire-cold hero to see him nod at her statement. He would protect Bakugo even though they aren't really friends but they have a mutual respect for each other.

Bakugo couldn't stop the smile from coming out his face. Her words touched deep in his heart. He nodded at her, caressing her cheek for a few seconds which made her flush a bit by his touch. Todoroki raised his eyebrow at his action. This was something unexpected. He wondered how deep his feelings for her was, but before he could question it any further, he heard a call from his office phone.

"What is it" He asked his secretary but only statics came out of it. Something was wrong, the connection was cut.

"Does you guys smell that?" Uraraka told them.

He took a couple of sniffs, sensing something really familiar. It was burned ashes coming toward his door. He looks at it to see smoke coming out of it. He knew what kind of fire it came from. He ran in front of the others, preparing to launch attacks towards the intruders behind the door. As Ice started covering the floor, blue flames entered the room, completely melting the Ice that Todoroki made. The door vanished as ashes spread everywhere around them. They all coughed, the filthy ait filled their lungs making them uncomfortable to breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" bakugo screamed, sparkles coming out of his hands, he's ready to take down whoever dares to take him on.

"I see that you still have that hideous personality of yours. You haven't really changed from the past."

bakugo gritted his teeth together as he recognized that voice. It was impossible. They arrested him a long time ago, why is in here. Did he escape?

As the smoke started to clear out, the individual in person. The same who has the short black hair and burned scars all over his body. Blue flames came out of his hands, while he penetrated the room with four EPF soldier behind, which all took aim at the heroes.

"Dabi" Todoroki glares at the man before him, who had a huge smile on his face from seeing Endeavor's son in front of him. He will finally get his revenge on him.

"Is good to see you Todoroki, what pleasant reunion we have in here. Didn't expect you to be here, frankly"

Katsuki snorted at his remark. "Really? You came to his agency and you didn't think that he would be here. How dumb are you?"

The man in question just ignores his remark as he came closer to them with his soldiers.

"Why are you here" Uraraka asked, cracking her fist.

"I just came here to escort if the number one hero."

"For what for" She asked him to which he chuckled at her response. Uraraka couldn't believe that he's working with them. How low did they sank that they have recruited villains in their ranks? Pathetic! These guys had no sense of justice and honour.

"For the murder of the president and his prime minister."

Kacchan snarled at his accusation. He was right that the EPF would try to blame these murders on him, damaging the image of heroes. "What's your proof" he snarled at him.

With arrogance in a voice he tells him "Well according to the NPA, the explosion was caused by nitroglycerin, the same substance that your quirk is made off"

"The substance to which your leader installed in their chambers." He felt his anger rising.

Clenching his heart, Dabi felt heard by his word. "Such accusation without evidence. This won't help you with your case."

"That's not enough proof" Uraraka said. Sure the NPA found nitroglycerin in the explosion but they couldn't just pinpoint Bakugo as the suspect. Any could have it to kill them.

"I see that you didn't see the news a few minutes ago" They all got confused by his statement.

Seeing, with a smug look on his face, that they had no idea what he was talking about. He signalled one of his men to give him their Ipad. Taking one from their hand, he searches through it until he got the recent news report on the murder. He turns the screen so they could see it.

The heroes all gasped when they saw the news report. It shows a video of them all on top of the EPF base, fighting off against the agents. The ways the video represented it, shows that it was taken in first person view. Uraraka realized that it was the same view as Deku's eye. His left robotic eye, took the footage. She cursed herself for not thinking ahead.

"As you can see, this looks bad for all of you. We can arrest you for attacking one of our agent in a restricted zone. Once behind bar, it would be easy for us to convince the public that you kill the president, hours before you came inside the base to free the others rogues heroes." he put quotation mark with his fingers, indicating that it wasn't the truth but the public didn't have to know about the details. "Plus the worst thing about all of this, is that it was your former friend who made it possible with his own eye."

He laughed at his own irony, making it hard for Uararaka to stop herself from killing him. They needed to find a way to escape. She knows like the rest of them that there is no point to defend themselves in court. They wouldn't be treated fairly, especially with the EPF in this case. They have no choice but to fight back. She turns her head toward Todorokk, nodding her head.

Seeing her signal, Todoroki trample on the floor with his right foot, sending a burst of Ice toward them. A less than a second the front door and the EPF agents were turned into a popsicle, trapped inside the Ice.

Bakugo smirk at his action "They're lucky that you froze them up, or else I would explode them in millions of pieces"

"This is why I did it. We don't you to be prosecuted for killing law enforcers."

He growled at the hot and cold bastard, angry that he didn't get the joke. _"Does he actually believe that I would have kill them or is it how he tells joke."_

Uraraka caught the sight of the ice slowly melting into the ground. Before she could warn her friends, blue flames came out of it, spreading toward them. Luckily, Shoto saw this and distinguish with his ice.

Behind the flames, Dabi managed to unfrozen himself, leaving his troop inside the ice since he didn't feel like babysitting them.

"Really Todoroki? you thought that you could have frozen me. I don't know it your left side melted haft of your brain but my flames are far more powerful than your ice. Basic physic, and you call yourself a pro-hero" He mocks him.

Not letting his words get to him, Todoroki prepares himself to use his own flames. Seeing this, Dabi created his own blues flames but something was different about his tactic. Instead of launching at them, his flames crawled toward the walls, covering it even the windows behind them. It was the first time that they saw him use his quirk like that. Nonetheless to say that he had the EPF, improved him on his skills. He had a better control over his quirk. They had to be more careful, they didn't know how many tricks he must learn during his time with the agency.

Bakugo raised his hand, concentrating all of his energy in a single point of his point, launching his armoured piercing shot. As the fire explosion came toward Dabi, his flames consuming him, turning his body into ashes before being covered by it.

"What the fuck, where are you?"

The three of them were all surprised to see his body disappear. He just distinguished himself but his flames were still around them. What's going on, where is he, is it a new aspect of his quirk? They all stay still, anxious about their opponent next move.

Just behind Todoroki, ashes came out of the fire. They flew toward him like a bird flying to his mate, ready to claim his prize but these ashes have other intention. Gathering together, a man was being formed from them. Scared hand crawled a few inches behind his target head as smoke came out of it.

In a split second, all of the citizens raised they head, up into the sky as they saw a massive coming from a skyscraper. The same one where Todoroki works. They all have their mouth open as they wondered what was happening up there.

* * *

Far away from the building, Bishop watched the explosion from his helicopter with doctor Sidak by his side. He smiles as his plan was moving into action.

"So this is the suicide squad. A bunch of villains gathered together to do some good things for the community." The young doctor asked him with curuious look on his face.

"This is right" He told him. His squat would show the world how effective the EPF if they saw that they managed to change the villains for the good of humanity.


	12. fugitive

Everything inside Todoroki's officer got turned into ashes in an instant. Dabi smiled as he thought that he finally kill these heroes. He didn't care that he was supposed to bring them alive, he just wanted his revenge on them. Unfortunately, it seems that it wouldn't happen. His smile fell when he saw an Ice Dome in the middle of the room. He gritted his teeth at the sight of it. He was alive with his friends. It doesn't matter that they survived his blast, he will just need to melt the ice away before killing them.

Inside the ice dome, Todoroki used his quirk to create a massive shield to cover against the blue flames. Dabi wasn't too discreet since he managed to hear him in time before the place got caught by his flames.

"This is new. I never saw him use his flames like this before." Uraraka was surprised that he managed to his body into ashes and his inside his own flames. He had a crazy control over his quirk.

Bakugo mentally agreed with her. Dabi has news tricks on his sleeves. Tricks which he probably learned them during his time with the EPF. These bastards! They found him in jail and decided to train him so they could use him as a paw to capture them. If he's here then how many more villain did them recruit. Something is telling him that he wouldn't be the last villain that they will encounter.

Seeing the ice melting around him, Bakugo knew that they needed to escape before they are devoured by the fire. He crouched down on his knees and place his hands on the floor. Uraraka saw this and exactly knew what plans to do, so she closes the distance between them, ready to react.

Bakugo concentrates his energy on the palm of his hands and releases explosion strong enough to break the floor underneath them without hurting his colleagues around him. The moment the floor went out, Uravity touched their arms, stopping them from hitting the floor at the right moment.

Dabi heard a loud bang underneath the ice. Sensing that they are planning something, he quickly put both hands on the shield and with a powerful blast, he burns the ice completely. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a hole in the ground. leaning his body over the edge, he was caught off guard when Bakugo came flying toward him at full speeding. He grabs he neck with his right hand, lifting him up into the air as he realized that he was floating.

Bakugo, while having a grasp on the villain, used his other hand to propels himself toward the ceiling. Twirling around to built momentum, he slams the villain against the ceiling, making spit blood on his gauntlet. Not done with him, he threw on the ground. A heard bang could be heard as he lands. Bakugo, while still floating in the air, aims his hand at him, launching an AP shot. He was shocked when he saw the villain, rolling on the ground, dodging his AP shot with graze and with speed.

" _Shit. They not only trained his quirk but, they also trained him physically in combat. How far did these bastards forming him."_

Rolling on his back, Dabi throws a ball of flames at Bakugo, to which he had a smirk on him. Before the blue flames reached him, a pillar of ice pierced through the floor, blocking the attack. Frustrated by this, he concentrated his fire on the center point of his palm, similar of Bakugo Ap shot, increasing its energy strong enough to completely melt the pillar and the hero behind it. But before he could execute it, the ice broke by an explosion. Sharp ice cube went flying straight to him, grazing and piercing on his body. He bit down the pain as he tried not to fall from his bleeding. He couldn't fail, not now.

Suddenly Todoroki floating out of the hole before him and Bakugo's gravity came back, making them land right next to each other.

" _That stupid gravity bitch"_ Dabi didn't have time for her, he needed to focus on these two. They are more of a threat than her.

Taking a good look at him and seeing the damage they did to him, Bakugo couldn't stop himself from smiling. "It seems like your training with them was useless after all. You're still the pathetic little man who is desperately trying to live up the name of stain. Too bad you're too weak to even fight us" he laughed at him.

Dabi hated that laugh and the cocky smile on his face. As long as he can remember, Bakugo always thought of himself as the superior one, taunting his opponent or making them. He's even worse than the former symbol of peace Deku. At least, his smile didn't have any sign of cockiness in it. He smiles to reassure the people he saved and not to mock his opponent, thinking that they are a bunch of children. He really him with passion. His arrogance was still present in him after all these years. It's fucking time that he burns away his smile on him, shutting him up for good.

He was so distracted by his anger that he didn't see the ice coming toward him. Not having enough time to melt it, he was caught inside. He could still hear the laughter of the number one hero. With his temperature rising, his muscles flexing, and with every laugh that entered his ears, he used all of it to manifest the deep flames of hatred inside of him.

Outside the ice, while Bakugo was distracted by the capture of Dabi, Todoroki noticed something strange inside his ice jail. A deep black light was forming inside of it. It wasn't good and he realized it.

"Wait Baku..." He didn't have time to finish as the ice transformed into steam. He was astonished by the black flames surrounding him. Dabi was in full rage, his eyes were even covered by it.

" _This is bad"_ Todoroki thought. He knew that his ice wouldn't be able to stop him. The energy is too high for his left side to stop him with he thews his flames at them. Also, his own fire isn't strong enough to stop it. Bakugo could probably use the force of his explosion to knock out the fire but it would be too dangerous to do it here, especially since they are inside a building full of innocent people. They were lucky that no one got hurt when he made a hole underneath them. They luck wouldn't be on their side if both of them activated their quirk at the same time. The chance was too grand to interfere with his fire. They have to find a way to escape before he launches an attack on them. He looks back at Bakugo to see that he had the same thought as him.

They both knew that they need to escape before anyone got hurt from below but how? As Dabi raised his arms, concentrating all of his hatred on them, the heroes didn't how to react. It was the first time that they saw the villain changes the colour of his fire.

As he was about to launch his attack, he felt something grab his wrist, twisting it on his back, which resulted in a broken hand. He took a deep breath, trying to diminish the pain. He turns his head toward his assailant to see Uravity locking him with his arm on the back. Furious that she pinning him on the spot, he erupted his flames around to burn her. Sensing this, she rolled to the opposite side of him, placing on hand on his side.

While Dabi shifted his fire toward the young ger, Uraraka took a deep breath, shifting all of her body energy toward her right hand, which was resting on his side. This was technic that she learned from Ojiro who became a martial art expert. With all of her energy concentrated around her hand, she tilted, sending a powerful pressure blast. Dabi was thews off his feet and collided on the wall a few feet away.

The others two heroes awed at her, he could even see the shock look on Todoroki's face.

"Shit round face. I didn't know you could that. You didn't take a swing at him. Where did you learn that?" Bakugo praised her.

"Thanks Bakugo, it was actually Ojiro who taught me. It's call spirit bullet." She will have to thank him later for teaching her his technic. As much that she like being praised, she knew that they didn't have time. Seeing Dabi rising on his feet, she signalled the others toward the window behind them. With a nod from both of them, they all ran toward it. Since the windows were already broken, they simply jump, just in time before the black fire managed to devour them.

As they approached the others building below, each of them activated their quirk to stop their fall. Todoroki formed ice underneath him, making him slide toward the building below. Bakugo created multiples smalls explosion to reduce the speed of his fall until he landed safely. And as for Uraraka, she removed the gravity around her, at the last moment before she crashed on a rooftop.

Once all of them lands right next to each other, they look up to see smoke coming out of Todoroki's office. Their actions caused to become fugitives. They will now be hunted by the law, not just the EPF will be after her but the NPA and the local police. They will need somewhere to stay low for a while until they come up with a plan to expose the truth.

"We need to regroup with the others, can you contact them." Shoto asked the gravity girl to which nods, taking her phone out to make a few calls.

* * *

 **Back with lida, Momo, Mei Hatsume and Jacke Walker.**

lida let out a breath as he sighs from relief. He really thought that he was about to die. Luckily, Momo saw it coming and created a human size shield with her butt, exposing it to lida who had a nosebleed from it. Trying not to look at her behind, he turns his head around before apologizing.

"Nice countermeasure. You were always the smart one." Mr compress chuckled, ready for their next move.

Momo stood out from the shield before running toward the EPF agent. With her arm she created a metal bo-staff, raising it into the air, she aims toward his head with a right swing. He smiles underneath his mask as he raised his hand to block. A loud metallic sound was heard when the two collided together. This indicated to Momo that he had a metal protector underneath his hand.

"What's this surprised look on your, did you think that I will try to block a metal pole with my bare hand. Here I thought that you were smart" he mocked her, trying to bring out her anger.

She ignored his mockery and went back attacking him with everything she got. The villain block and dodged every of her attack. He knew exactly what she will do next before she did it. The man clearly knew how to fight and she was a bit impressed by his move. It looks like he was dancing in front of a crowd, spinning and jumping away from the pole before he got a good hit on him. She knew that she couldn't win against him in a fight of pure strength and skill, she would need to play smart. The EPF surely train him well.

"Impressed by my moves? The EPF has some extraordinary instructors. They taught with the others a few of their tricks"

 _"The others"_ Momo thought, which means that he wasn't alone. They are probably going after her friends. _Shit,_ she needs to take him out as fast as she can so they could help the others.

Mr. compress leaped away before the pole could hit his face. He knew that she was only a distraction, he sensed lida coming to his left in full. He crouched down when his foot came toward his face like he had anticipated. Reaching inside his suit, he pulls out a rope made of coloured tissues, wrapping it around his foot before he could landed it on the ground. As Momo took a swing at him, at the same time that lida tried to kick him, he quickly closes the gap between the two, getting out of its range of attack. He wraps the same tissues rope around her waist, while still holding the end of the rope, he came behind her and pulls the rope tight, which resulted in lida's foot, changing direction toward Momo and hitting her on her stomach. She gasped from air while she flew to the other side of the room, landing near Mei Hatsume who was impressed by the villain quickness and finesse. Time seems to slow down when performed his move on them.

"I apologized Momo. I didn't mean to hurt you" lida stuttered as he tried to apologize.

She thumbs up, reassuring him that she was okay. _Okay... This is a total lie. It really hurt like hell_.

While was recovering from the kick that she received, Mr compress went after lida but before he could reach him, he fell a chain around his hand. Looking back he saw Jacke, the former EPF agent, glaring him. He tried to influence his mind with no success. The villain started to laugh at his pathetic attempt to influence your mind.

"What's the problem. Couldn't control my mind like you do to the others. Too bad"He removes his mask, showing that he has a blindfold covering his vision. Momo, lida and Mei were astonished by this. He managed to fight off two pro-heroes easily even without his vision, which means that his sense of hearing and his sense of orientation are crazy good. Momo felt a bit ashamed by this fact but she wouldn't let herself get distracted by this new piece of information. She will just have to fight harder.

"My superior told me about you. I know how your quirk works. You need to make visual contact so you can influence your mind with a specific frequency."

While the villain laughs at him, Jacke didn't feel impressed by him nor threatened. Sure he couldn't influence his mind but that didn't matter to him. There are still plenty of ways to win a battle. Seeing him fight and the fact that he is blind, he knew exactly how to fight him. Running toward his opponent, he raised his right arms for a hook shot. Since he's blind he will try to predict his move with his hearing and senses. Just like he predicted it, Mr compresses raised his left arm to block the punch but it never happened there.

While his arm was ready to do a hook shot, he body wasn't. It was shifted in a position for an uppercut. With his knees bent and his upper body lower than usual, he changes the direction of his arms, bringing it lower while still keeping the same force in it.

The agent was completely caught off guard when the fist didn't hit. Confused by this, he didn't expect an uppercut from below. He flew back into the air until he crashed behind a table and into the wall. Blood came out of his mouth as he felt that he had a broken tooth. His anger and fury targeter t his attacker as he felt a smile on his face. He just got fool and humiliated. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"What?" questioned Jacke. "Didn't like the fact that you got played by me. You might have sensed my arm coming toward you in a hook shot but you fail to sense that my body was prepared to do an uppercut. I just needed to wait at the last moment to shift my arms into position while keeping the same force of impact." He smirks at him.

lida was awe by his technic and thought process. He perfectly analyzed his opponent strength and weakness to create a perfect fighting style against him. Even Mo had to admit that Jacke was a government agency for no reason. The man clearly knew martial arts. Plus, he can visualize the threat or problem in front of him while keeping his cool. These qualities are perfect for a secret agent.

"You think that have me all figured out, Don't you? Then guess wrong, I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeves.

Taking one of his balls in his hand, he compresses the table in front inside the ball. He thews it at him and once it reached toward him, he deactivates his quirk. Jacke jumped away as the table bypassed him crashing against the window. He looked back at his two colleagues, giving them a nod with his head. Understanding his message, all three of them attacked him at once.

The battle was tougher than they thought. He wasn't making it easy to approach him. He compressed and decompressed different objects around the workshop. Throwing it at them. He knew that if the hero managed to close the gap between him and them, then he's done. Compressing two chairs at once, he threw them at lida and Jacke, decompressing it while in mid-air. lida kick the chair with leg, breaking it, Jacke tilted his body to his left. As the chair bypassed him, he wrapped it around its legs with his chain. He spun around, using the momentum of the throw to send it back to the villain. Unfortunately, he dodged it at the nick of time.

"Why do we have to fight him? We just need to escape and recruit with the others." Mei asked as she was collecting everything she can in one of the high tech backpacks, while dodging any sharp object that came toward her. She grabs the nanomachines blueprint, the nanomachines itseft, the computer, Momo USB key which contained documents on projet Kamiho and the most important thing: her coffee machine. She still needs lida to make her a nice cup of coffee after they escape with the others.

"Because, we can't take the chance of him following us. We need to make sure that we take care of him." Momo answered her question as she managed to have a strong grip on their assailant, creating a pair of handcuff, she locked them on his wrist hand hers. With both of them being attached together, Mr compress wouldn't be able to distance himself from them. They had him now.

Noticing the opportunity, Linda and Jacke charged at him. With lida's right leg and Jacke's fist, they aimed at his head. They got shocked when they saw him birds coming out of his tux, blinding them. Ignoring the birds they both punched him, only to found out that he isn't there. With eyes widened, they didn't understand what happened. A minute he was here than a second later he suddenly disappeared out of thin air. Even Momo didn't see what he did because of the birds covering her vision.

"What happened asked he kept looking around them, waiting for something to happen.

Unknown to them, the moment he released his birds, he launched himself toward Mei and compressed himself into a ball which rolled behind the pink-haired. While everyone got distracted by his sudden disappearance, he quietly decompressed himself with a knife of his hand. Sneaking behind her, he held the knife near her neck. She squeaks loudly from the sudden coldness of the metal piece on her neck.

The noise shifted their gaze on the girl. With a growl lida told him to let her go. His anger only causes the villain to chuckle at his reaction.

"Magic trick 101, Always distract your crowd before performing the set magic trick"

Filling frustrated by the situation, he felt like using his engine to fly toward him before he could slice her neck. He couldn't let her die. He's a hero, he should be able to protect her but how can he do it if every move he will make, will only cause her death. I need to think of a way to free her and fast. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He looks behind to see Momo giving him a reassuring smile. The look on her face shows him that she wasn't worried at all. The only time that she had this look on her face is when she definitely knew that she had won. Trusting his friend, he backed down and let her deal with the situation in front of them.

Taking a step closer, she didn't let the hostage situation from ruining her moment.

"Why are you smiling" he gripped tighter on the knife. Something didn't feel right by the way she stood still with a calm face. His gaze fell on her hand when she took out a remote button from her bra. Now his guard was up. He wouldn't let her do whatever she planned on doing.

"Don't do anything stupid or your friend here will die"

She still had the sense of calmness in her. Why is she smiling, what does she plan to do with her button, what is her plan? Many questions filled his mind and he couldn't find any answers for them. He's completely clueless. When Momo activated the remote, he felt electricity coursing through his body, paralyzing by the shock. With the knife away from her throat she ran toward her friend.

After a few seconds, the villain fell to the ground. Smoke coming out of his body as some of his clothes got a bit burned by the shock.

"Woww. How?" Mei awed at Momo.

She turns back, giving them a cheeky smile. "It easy. Since he was compressing any objects from your workshop and using them as weapons, then I only had to install these throughout the place" She pulls out a shocking device out of her pocket

"When he finally compressed it, I only needed to activate it and bang, he's unconscious."

Jacke was impressed by her tactic. In the beginning he thought that she was acting weirder since she didn't seem to be focus on the fight, she wasn't giving it her all, but now he understood why. She wasn't aiming at attacking it him, she was more focus on the object around him so she could come up with this plan. Ingenious and perfect. He's impressed by her.

"Just like always, you proved us that you deserve to be in the top 10 heroes." lida praised her while he moved his right arm up and down, chopping the air with it.

"Thank you lida but now we need to contact with the others, who were part of the infiltration mission, and join them."

She was right. Plus, they need to find a place where the EPF and the police department wouldn't be able to locate them. Luckily for the heroes, the former EPF agent knew of a hideout where could stay low in the shadows.

"I have a hideout with my some of my friends. You could all stay there. We made sure to hid it away from the agency. They have no chance of finding us. We only need to make sure that we're not being followed. My friend wouldn't be happy if they knew that I led them to their location."

"Thank you sir. We really appreciate the gesture." Momo said as her and lida bows in front of him, grateful for this opportunity.

"Please, raise your head. You don't have to thanks me for this. I'm the one who is supposed to thank you for trusting me with you safe keeping especially after what I did to your friend."

The three of them smiled at his words.

"Now enough of this, it's time to regroup."

* * *

In downtown, Kirishima and his girlfriend m, Mina were running through the crowd. They currently wore a large brown coat with a hood on their head. A disguise to hide themselves away from the EPF. After receiving a call from Ochako that they are on to us, they immediately dressed up and ran away to join the others. She told them that they will join them downtown.

Passing through bystanders, Mina felt her phone vibrate on her behind. She grabs Kirishima by the shoulder, stopping him in his track as he looks back at her with curiosity.

"What is it" he asks

She picked up her phone to see that she received a call from Momo. With a nod of his head, she took his confirmation to respond to the call.

"Hi Momo."

While Mina was speaking with her friend about an important matter, Kirishima stood next to her, watching their surrounding, in case someone was following them. They couldn't take the risk to lead them to the others. However it seems like nobody suspicious was keeping tab on their movement. Maybe they will manage to avoid any confrontation with the agency.

A moment later, the call ended and he looks back at her, wondering what going on.

"Momo told me that we need to enter the sewers tunnel undeath the city. We will regroup there with them. She sent me the coordinate and the blueprint of the sewer systems."

"Did they find a place to stay low?"

"Apparently Yes. It belongs to Jacke and some of his friends who are running away from the EPF"

"Do you believe that we can trust them."

"Momo told me that she trusts him, so I guess that I trust him also."

He still had a bit of doubt but if Momo trusts him then she will meet them at their hideout.

"Alright then, let's go."

As they walk toward the sewer entrance, Kirishima couldn't stop the feeling of being watched by someone even he saw no one following them. Unknown to them, a giant alligator stood underneath their feet, travelling through the sewer system.

* * *

Once inside the tunnels, they were walking through each tunnel, toward the coordinate that Momo sent them. Apparently, the others will be there to greet. From there, they will go inside the ex EPF agent hideout. He guaranteed them that they will save in it.

"I know that this is the sewer but still, it stinks like hell. I feel like I got punched in the nostril." Kirishima pulled his shirt over his noise while complaining about the odour. It smells like a deceased animal rotten in years. The smell was unbearable.

"Calm down. It is a sewer after all. What did you expect... the smell of vanilla ice cream or what." Even though she said it, she got to admit that he was right. The sewer smells worst than anything. Even the city dumpster didn't smell this bad. At least you bare it, not like in here.

"I hope that we can breathe inside Jacke's hideout or else I would rather be caught by the EPF instead of hiding in there." she said before giving him a smile

Kirishima chuckled at his girlfriend comment. He loves her carefree attitude. Even though they are walking through the sewer while escaping away from a government agency, she always finds a way to diffuse the tension with her joke and smile. The only other person who wouldn't worry about the situation like her is Izuku.

His mood suddenly dropped when he remembered what happened to his friend. The way the EPF transformed him into a mindless machine by using machine. It took them two years to break him. He didn't even think that he would have last a month, then how did he bare it. Because he is the greatest hero in the world. He's the strongest among all of us and now that the EPF controlled him, he didn't know if he could defeat him. We're talking about a young man who defeated 500 villains in a year, save about a thousand people and who defeated All for one and his successor: Tomura shigaraki. Kirishima could feel his skin hardening as he was furious against the EPG for doing this to his friend. Worst, the pain that Uraraka must have felt when she saw him back on the rooftop. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes as it fell toward him. He knew how much she wanted to save him but couldn't at the time. He thought that seeing him, fighting for the bad guys, would completely break her hear but he surprised and impressed by the determination in her look when they reach Bakugo agency office. The way she was determined to save him and bring him back by her side even after everything that happened, rose his admiration for her and his sense of duty over his own girlfriend. Seeing how far she is willing to find the truth and to save him in the name of love, made him want to protect the people he loves even more than before. He doesn't know if he would have been strong like her if he learned that Mina was torture over and over again until she lost her free will to a group of heartless monster. After seeing Uraraka, he made two promise for himself. The first one is that no matter what he will always be there to protect the love of his life and the second is to bring Izuku back so he and Uraraka could be together once again.

"Kirishima" Mina could sense that her boyfriend has something in his mind by the way his eyes were focused on nothing in particular.

"What is it"

He sighed as he knew that she was worried about him.

"It's nothing Mina, I was just thinking about Uraraka"

"What about her" She knew that he wasn't thinking about anything indecent about her friend.

"I was just wondering how she can deal with everything. She saw the man that she loves, being tortured, imprisoned and turned into a cyborg, working for the EPF. And even after all of this, she isn't giving up on him even though there is a chance that he wouldn't recover if they free him from their grasp."

Mina could see that the sadness and admiration that he has for her bestfriend. He understood her and knew how he felt

"Watching her fight for Izuku made me want to fight even more for you."

She stops at the last part. Of course he loves her but hearing him said these words with so much determination and love, she couldn't stop herself from letting a tear fall down her face. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, looking directly into his eyes. They could feel each other breath. They were so concentrated in one another beauty that they nose forgot about the smell of the sewer.

Closing the distance between the two, Kirishima spoke " I promise you that no matter what, I will always be there at your side. No one, not even the EPF, will be able to take you away from me"

Mina responded with "And I also promise to be at our side for the better or for the worst"

"Did you just stole the line from the priest during a marriage"

"Yes" They both laugh at it until they fell silent, still with their eyes lock between the two.

Enough of the slow built up, she attacks his lips into a deep passionate kiss, her tongue fighting for dominance as he also tried to push her inside. Gasping when she felt squeezed her butt with his hand, he inserted his tongue inside her. She was bit mad that he cheated but ultimately she didn't care. She will just have to get her revenge later

Kirishima removed his lips when he heard a growl around them. With his guard up, he looks around, searching for the source of the noise. They were currently in an interception of multiple tunnels and near them, there was a small lake filled with trash and others substance.

He looks at the water to see bubbles coming out of it. He didn't have time to piece the information together. A giant crocodile jumped right out of the lake and ran toward the two heroes. With a roar, which peddles on the ground, the animal raised his fist in the air. Thinking fast, Kirishima pushed away his girlfriend and crossed his arms together, hardening the skin around him. The fist collided with him. His quirk managed to absorb the shock but it was enough to make him slice backward a few feet away.

" _Shit!_ _This guy is stronger than I thought. He's really a humanized crocodile. No matter, I will make sure to keep my promise to Mina."_ He thought as he prepared himself for the second attack.

" **I can smell your blood. I will rip you apart and drink your blood until I can remove your bones from your body."** The creature laughed. His laughter sent chills right into his spine.

"Who are you"

" **My name's Killer Croc. I'm sent here by the EPF to arrest you but I found it more fun just to eat yours through your bones."**

" _Of course he's working with them."_ he thought as he stares at him. The croc was surely scary. He has deep scars all around his body and his skin looks like he can take a lot of damage. He will need to hit he multiple times if he has a chance to win against him.

As he processes the situation in front of him, the villain didn't take a chance and charged right back at him. He was moving faster than before, which caught him off guard, however, he still managed to dodge his fist by jumping underneath him. He used the height difference for his advantage. Sliding between his legs, he turns around, while hardening his right arm completely, and hit him on the back of his knee. It seems like it didn't hurt him at all. He didn't even flinch from the punch.

Knowing that if he stood there too long, he will be caught by his claws. Jumping away from the moment the killer turns around and punch through the floor, where he stood before. Unfortunately, the Killer Croc saw this and, with his tail, wrapped around his victim left legs. he spun around and crushed him against the wall, making it crack behind him. Kirishima spit out blood from the contact. He hasn't expected him to use his tail, so he didn't activate his quirk on his back, in time. While still being held upside down, against the wall, the villain threw a series of punches on him.

He groaned as he felt each fust hitting him. Even if he quirk held him in place, it was only a matter of time before his defence will break. His stamina decreased with his punch after the other. Plus it didn't help that his skin was literally strong as concrete.

Mina was looking at her boyfriend being pulverized by this monster. She was scared by the size of it. Tears pouring down her cheeks, she didn't know what to do.

" _What am I doing. The man of your life is risking his life to protect you and you stand there with shaken legs, even after you told him that you will be at his side. Then why am I not moving? He desperately needs my help."_ Furious against herself, she wouldn't the villain kill him. She will fight with everything she got to save her man, just like Uraraka who still have hope to save Izuku. She wouldn't dishonour her fight by losing hope on her man as well.

Determined to help him, she stooped her shaken legs and ran toward him. Pressing her hands together, she released a stream of acid on him. The creature roared when he felt his skin being devoured by the acid. letting go of Kirishima, who has bruises everywhere on him, he attacks the acid girl.

Making sure to keep her distance away from him, she began shooting her acid at him, spreading all over his body. She rolled away from his tail as it tried to grab her leg as well. She's faster and more agile than her boyfriend, making her harder to catch. Angry at his fail attempt the catch the pink insect, he started destroying to the sewer foundation as his claws and fist missed her hit the structure. Enough with this game of cat and mouse, the side rolled toward her. Mina jumped over him since his tall body made it impossible to jump on the side in time. While in the air, above him, Killer Croc raised his hand forward, grabbing the stupid bitch in his grasp.

" **I have enough of your stupid game"** he growls. You could see smoke coming out to the affected area where the acid landed. Angry that she managed to hurt him, he slams her on the ground. The groaned in pain before looking at him, with a fearful look on her face, which seems to excite the crocodile. Showing of his long claws to create fear in his victim, he prepares himself to take a swing at her.

 **"AAARRGGHH"** He yelled. His claws didn't reach her. Kirishima just hit one of his burned wounded on his rib He took a couple of steps back, holding his wounds with his hand. He stares back at Kirishima to see that he was in his red riot mode. His entire body hardened underneath him, maximizing his resistance and his attacks.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER" he charged at him, lowering his head when the villain tried to shop it off completely. He went straight to his stomach, where another acid wound was located, hitting as hard as he could. The crocodile let out another cry as the burning pain and his fists were unbearable for him.

Mina sat on the side with a smile on her face. She's watching the fight unfold itself, happy that her plan is working. He acknowledged that she couldn't beat him on her own so she decided to help her boyfriend by making weak spot all around his body with her acid. His skin might be able to withstand his punches but not her acid.

With the pain from both the acid and Kirishima punches,Killer Croc couldn't stand it anymore. A punch directly on his stomach, broke his balance and he fell on his knee. Looking, with blood dripping down his body, at angered Kirishima, he knew that he lost.

" **You may have won this time but don't get a big head. I will come back and next time I will eat your girlfriend-"**

Before he could have finished the sentence, Kirishima punched his face, breaking his nose and jaw at the same time. Out of conscious, he crashed on the ground, face first.

Kirishima stood tall, in front of the creature, panting hard as he had a bright grin covering his cheek. He had done it. He kept his promise to her. Sighing he fell Mina's arms wrapped around his neck while he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Mina had tears on her face as she was so happy that he was fine even if he had a plenty of bruises all over his body.

"Thank you Kirishima. You saved me."

"Don't sell yourself short. I wouldn't have defeated him if it wasn't for your acid, creating weak spots for me to hit." He praised her before recapture her lips again.

"Don't let us stop you from sucking each other face" Mina yelp from surprise when she heard voice behind.

Jirou and Shoki were walking toward them. When they saw the unconscious crocodile and Kirishima bruises l, they starts to worry.

"Are you alright Kirishima" Jirou asks.

"Yes I'm fine. It had a couple of good hit on me but I should be fine"

Shoji took a closer look at the villain and recognized him. His name's Killer croc and he remembered arresting a year ago. He was part of a terrorist group who smuggled in some drugs into the country. Luckily him and others pro-heroes managed to stop them however, they never found the leader.

"Shoji are you okay in there? We need to get going"

Snapped back into reality, he looks at Jirou before giving her a nod and following the other from behind.

* * *

In the end, they all of the heroes arrived at their destination. Uraraka saw Mina at the distance and ran toward her before wrapping her arms around her. Happy that her friend was safe.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes we're fine and we managed to save the data from the EPF" Momo said as Mei show them her backpack containing all information of project Kamino.

Sighing from relief, her gaze fell on the Jacke Walker who stood there listening to her. "We're all here. So where his your lair"

Jacke had a cheeky grin on his face. Facing the wall behind him, he took a step closer and pulled out his watch from his arms. Changing the time at a particular moment and twisting it, his watch started to beep a couple of time. It sent a signal. The wall opened up before them.

"Wow. I didn't know about this part of the sewer" Kirishima said as gaze at the huge door in front of them.

They entered a huge lair filled with electronics everywhere. There was a big couch in front of a big 4k television with different game consoles attached to it. Abit far away, you could see a small work out section with weights and a punching back. There was a kitchen on their left, which seems to be filthy for weeks.

Jirou screamed when she steps on something sharp, It looked like a small robot.

"Where are we" She asked him.

Before Jacke could respond, something or someone fell from the ceiling and landed right next to them. Thinking that they were being attacked, they took a fighting stance until Jacke told them that he was a friend. The man was wearing a black coat with a hood and a scarf to hide his face.

"It took you longer than I thought and you brought some guest."

Silence filled the room when the stranger spoke. No one couldn't believe what they heard. Uraraka had her eyes widened while she stares at the man who calls himself a friend of Jacke. His voice. It was a long time since she heard this voice but how? It's impossible. His cheerful voice and confidence, it couldn't be true. Is it really you?

 _Deku?_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Thank yo** **u for those you are still reading and supporting my story. I really appreciate it. I want you guys to write me, which characters do you want them to be in the suicide squad?**

 **PS: Leave any review on how I can improve my story and any ideas that you want me to implement.**


	13. Lair

"Deku"

"No way..."

"It can't be"

Everyone stood there frozen as they hear the voice. Uraraka slowly took a step toward the hooded figure, 20 feet away from her. She couldn't see his face, because of his hood, but she definitely heard his voice. It was Deku's voice, there is no doubt about it. She didn't imagine it and by the reaction of the others, she knew that they also heard his voice.

"Please... take out your hood." She desperately asked him. She needed to see him. Her mind got turned upside down. Izuku was with the EPF, working for them, then how the hell is he here? This is impossible. Deku couldn't be here with them.

Behind her, Bakugo and the others didn't move a muscle as they saw their friend, walking toward the hooded figure. They didn't know how to react. Was it save to go near him. Was this a trap and if it is, why did Jacke waited this long?

Bakugo tried to reach for Uraraka but got held off by Todoroki, who grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking his head 'no'. He also didn't understand the situation but he knew that they couldn't intervene. Uraraka deserves to be the one to know the truth first. Relanctely, the blond-haired hero took a step back with eyes fully focus on the stranger who sounded exactly like his childhood friend.

"You don't have to be this perplexed, you know?" The man spoke as he raised his hand toward his hood, grabbing it.

Everybody felt their body shake from anticipation as the hood was slowly getting torn off.

"WHAT" They all screamed, gasping from shock as they saw the man behind the hood. Scratch that- it wasn't even a man but a cyborg with green lines all over his face.

"Deku..." Uraraka said, teary up a bit. She truly believed that he was here, that everything in the past was a nightmare and he was here with her, right now and forever. Seeing a stupid robot, pretending to be him, made her explode from rage. She immediately turned around walked toward the person she was angry at.

Jacke raised an eyebrow as he saw Uravity, marching toward her with shaken hands. He internally sighed as he knew what will happen and frankly, he deserved it for hiding this secret. He didn't think it was the right time to tell them but now that she saw the robot, he will have to tell her the truth about it.

SLAP*

The smacking sound of Uraraka's right hand against his cheek, shocked everyone by the ferocity of her slap but they understood why she did it and they couldn't blame her for it. Bakugo had a small smirk on his face by the scene in front of him. No one messes with her and gets away with it. He learned his lesson a long time ago.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him until their eyes met with each other. You could literally see flames in them.

If he was careful, he could literally be set on fire, devoured by the flames of anger. Not wanting to die yet, he quickly responded with a calm voice.

"I know how it looks like but trusts me, there is an explanation-"

"EXPLANATION! I want you to explain to me how a cyborg is pretending to be the love of my life."

Seeing her friend slowly losing her temper, Mina reached out to her. Resting her hand on hers, her eyes pleaded her to calm down. It wasn't her at all. She knew that if the roles were reversed, she would have probably melted him with her acid.

"I know that you're angry but I think we should listen to him first before deciding what to do."

Taking a deep breath, she released her grip on him. Her eyes were still glaring at him, ready float him into space if she has to.

Sighing in relief he was about to thank Mina for her help but cut his tongue when he saw her glare on him.

"Don't think that I helped you. If your explanation isn't satisfying then I will melt you into the pavement before floating into space." Uraraka smiled at her friend's words and giggled a bit at the mental image.

He nodded at them, showing them that he took their threat seriously. Standing right next to the cyborg, he looks at them before signing.

"Ok then - What you are seeing, right now, is Subjet DM"

"Subjet DM?" Tsuyu raised her eyebrow.

"Subjet Deku Midoriya. As you all know, Bishop tortured you friend and broke him so he could control him. He is using him to make his plan easier. That part you already know, but What I didn't tell you, is that the EPF had another part of the plan. Way before torturing him, they tried to make a robotic copy of him. Using his DNA, they tried to create a cyborg which can have a quirk, the same quirk as your friend."

"How can a robot have a quirk?" Kirishima asked with eyes widened, not believing that they tried to create a cyborg with a quirk.

"With DNA of course and with the help of someone else. I don't know who but apparently my little brother managed to find someone with a quirk which mixed DNA with Object like a cyborg, giving it the memories and the personality of the human subject"

Gasped could be heard as they processed the information. Creating cyborg with human's DNA which contains the essence of quirk, would be devastating for the hero industry. Uraraka didn't know how to react. If she believed him, then the cyborg as her Izuku memories and personality. The only exception is that he is made of metals and wires instead of bones and muscles.

" _Which means he is..."_ She shook her head at the thought. It wasn't her Deku, he's just a cheap knock-off of him. She can't pretend that it is him when it actually he isn't her lover.

In Bakugo, Todoroki and lida's mind, they were slightly panicking by the information that they just learn. If someone could make a machine with quiks of the user DNA, then this cyborg may have the possibility of having One for All in its system.

"Wait a minute" Momo took a step forward as she found a something strange about the situation.

"If they could have used his DNA to make the cyborg powerful as Izuku, then why did they decided to spend two years torturing him into submission if they could have used him in the beginning."

"Apparently, the guy who allegedly could create cyborg with quirks, turned out to be a fool. When the EPF created the DM, the cyborg had the personality and memories but it didn't have Deku's quirk. Angry by his failure, Buship cut out his balls and forced him to eat it."

The heroes cringed at the images in their head. How can someone work for the government while using this kind of methods? The bastard is absolutely a monster. If Kirishima has his hands on him, he wouldn't hesitate to beat him near death.

The people who knew about the secret of One for All were secretly signing in relief, knowing that they failed to transform his quirk inside of a machine. It was truly lucky and unlucky that they tried this experiment with Izuku. If they had used another pro-hero, Bishop would have seen the result and would have decided to create agents of cyborg under his will. It's heartbreaking for Uraraka to know that Izuku was the perfect subject to dismiss their plans on creating quirked-cyborg since One for All couldn't be duplicated or stolen.

" _For fuck sake. Why did it have to be him?"_ She took a second to breathe before tears start to fall down.

Jacke continues. "Since their initial plan failed, then they decided to use Dr Sidak research on nanomachine to literally hack his brains with the same brains frequency coming out of my crystal eyes when I use my quirk."

"So... how did you manage to steal the cyborg from them."

"I didn't steal him, I took him from the incinerating room, after they tried to destroy it. I thought of using him as a helper for taking down the EPF and Bishop."

As he kept talking to the others, Uraraka's eyes were slowly travelling toward the robot itself.Since the conversation, he didn't say anything or move. She wondered what he was thinking about. Directly staring at him, she had a feeling that, even though he didn't have eyes, he's looking right back at her. It seems like he didn't know how to react in front of her. Frankly, she didn't even how she should interact with him. All she knows, is that she will have to talk to him later. Maybe he had some proof for their case. Hearing that he has the same personality and memories of Deku, made her wonder if he could help her cure her flesh Deku and help her to take down Bishop. in the past, facing off against dangerous villains, she always thought on how Izuku would handle the situation. And now that he was partially here, she needed to know how he would handle their problems. She needed to hear his voice again, telling her that everything will be alright because he is here. And since, he is actually here, inside a cyborg, then everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about.

She jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her back. Tsuyu could see that that the Cyborg was making her crazy. Trying to comfort her, she did a few circles around her back with her hands, gently rubbing it. Uraraka gave her a thankful smile as she took her mind away from the robot for a moment.

"You said that you had friends in here. Where are they now?" Momo was the one to ask. As she said a smoke bomb exploded, revealing a real modern day ninja behind the smoke. The ninja in question wore a completely black suit. He has two Katana blades on his back, each one of them sharper than the other. He wore grey gauntlets and grey greaves. He had little armour on him, probably because he preferred movement and agility than heavy and strong. Also, the man had a black faceless metallic helmet on his head. The front was covered with glass, which made impossible for them to see his face while he could look at them with no problem.

Shocked by his sudden appearance, Jacke chuckle a bit at his friend's intro. He always knew how to present himself to others.

"Wow, Shit. He is actually a real ninja." Kirishima exclaimed excitedly from seeing a real-life ninja in real life. He always thought that they were real manly. Not manly as the crimson riot but still manly enough for him.

"You're right Kirishima. He is an actually a ninja, and one of the lasts of his kind. He began learning ninjitsu at the age of three years old. He was taught the way of the ninjas; assassination, stealth, combat, disguise... Everything to be the perfect killing machine. Taking a good look at his back, you can see that his favourite weapon is the Katana blades. He spent his entire life practising it."

The group took a good moment to look at their new allies. With a man like him, he could slip inside a secure place with no problem. The man will be useful for spying mission, using the shadows for his advantage.

"What's his name" Mina ask with a huge grin, excited to meet the mysterious ninja. She wanted to know if the rumours the legends about them were true or not. As she stood there, completely froze while she waited for a response, the ninja simply didn't move or talk to her. He even refused to remove his mask. A sweatdrop fell on her forehead, feeling awkward as the man didn't say anything.

Seeing the confusion on their face, Jacke decided to fill them in. "He doesn't talk"

Mina confusion didn't disappear at his words. "What do you mean, he doesn't talk. Did someone cut out his tongue or what" She shivers at the thought of someone slicing off his tongue, silencing him forever?

"Relax, he still has his tongue"

Jacke said, figuring out her thought by the way she shivered under her skin.

"He can't talk because he made a loyal promise."

"A royal promise?" Tsuyu got intrigued by it.

"When a ninja makes a loyal promise, he isn't allowed to talk or to reveal his face to anyone until he completes his promise."

"Damn! the dedication is real. This is so manly. I don't even know if I will be able to do this."

"We have another Todoroki" Bakugo snorted, making Tororoki glares at him, to which he ignored him. He was fazed by haft and haft bastard.

"What's the promise he made." Momo asked, wondering how important his promise is, if he is willing to remove his voice and face until he completes it. She has to say that she's interested in him. What kind of secret does he have?

"I don't know. The loyal promise can only be heard by the ninja, who made the promise, and his master. Also, I can't reveal his identity, even if I'm not part of the deal. He is my friend, so for protecting his honour and our friendship, I will not reveal his identity. Thank you for understanding" He gave them a small bow.

Mina was a bit saddened that she couldn't learn more things about him. And Kirishima was disappointed that He wouldn't be able to learn about how to be manly as ninjas.

"Don't worry Kirishima?" He said seeing the disappointment in his eyes" I can still show you parts of his culture. You can learn a thing or two in combat or stealth infiltration."

The red-spiked boy smiled again at him, pumping his fist into the air.

"Now it is time for you guys to meet the third man of our team..." He got interrupted by a huge scream, coming from the second floor. All of them had their eyes upstair as they saw a childlike lizard skating on the rail.

"Don't worry guy, I AM HE-" He didn't have time to finish as he lost his footing and launched himself into the air.

The group started to scream as the human side lizard flew toward them. The lizard closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, his screams filling the room. He slowly closes his mouth as he realized that he wasn't falling anymore, the ain never happened and he was still alive. Opening his eyes, he looks up to see the ninja, holding him by the back of his shirt. He gave him an apologetic smile, fully knowing, that despite his mask, he had an unamused expression.

"Sorry" He gulped, feeling the rage within Jacke's eyes.

"How many time did I tell you not to skateboard in our hideout, you always break everything." Jacke said he hit him over the head before the ninja let go of his short. Just in front of them, the heroes didn't move as they were witnessing the banter between these two (since the ninja doesn't talk.)

 _"Who the hell is this guy"_ Bakugo already knew that he wouldn't get along with him.

"Excuse me Jacke, It isn't like your forcing me to observe the EPF's activity 24 hours a week." He crossed his arms, giving him a pout. "I need to have fun or else, I will go crazy in this place."

"If you're bored, then why don't you play with your video games or read comics."

"I already play or read, at least three times.

" How is that even possible. You have thousands of those. Don't tell me that instead of observing the EPF, you were playing videos games all day."

"Of course not. Who do you think I am. A turtle? If you ever think..."

Momo coughed, stopping both of them before they started ripping each other apart. With both of their attention focused on the heroes, they managed to take a good long look at the lizard. He wore a tear down purple jeans with animal stickers on them, he has a white T-shirt with 'I AM HERE' written on the front. He didn't look taller than 5,5". The heroes were wondering if he is a child or if he is just immature.

"Who are you exactly" Momo ask him. The huge lizard blinks a few time from her question, still in a daze from the argument he had with his friend. Once the sudden shock disappeared, a huge grin spread all over his face. In less than a second, he stood in front of Momo, shaking her hand. Dust trailed behind as he moved. Even she was impressed by his speed.

"WHAT UP DUDE/ DUDESS, MY NAME'S SANTIAGO ANDREZ BUT YOU CAN CALL ME SANTI IF YOU PREFER"

Momo nodded, her body shaking by the speed of his handshake. It is even worse than lida hand movement. Everyone was a bit put off by his care-free and boldness attitude. Eventually, Santiago was forced to remove his hand as he was being pulled by Jackie who gave him a death glare. " _Act normal"_ These were the words, written in his eyes.

"I apologize for his behaviours, he's usually very excited when meeting new people. He likes making friends." He said before removing his grip on him.

"What do you do in here" Tsuyu asks him.

Taking a few seconds to think as he tapped his chin a couple times, he turned his attention back to the frog. Well... Dudette,If I'm not playing video games, reading comics and watching cat videos on my computer, I'm basically the one in charge into hacking inside the EPF system. I was the one who managed to give him, the new keycard, that Tooru used to get inside the security room. Speaking of Tooru, where is she"

The room fell into silence as the heroes look between each other, shaking their head as they weren't with her when they escaped. Uraraka started to panic from her disappearance until she heard the Lizard shriek in fear, followed by the sound of giggles.

"TOORU, You safe." She yelled at her friend before trapping her in a crushing bear hug, to which Tooru struggled to breathe in her arms.

"I'm... fine, you don't have to worry about me. I think you should be worried about the lizard dude. I think he got a heart attack.

Uraraka giggled as she saw him clenching his chest with his right hand, shocking out from the sudden shock of having an invisible girl touching him.

" Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you are here but when were you here with us."

"I was here since the beginning, when we all entered the secret passageway. I have no clothes for me because I needed to get away from the others agents who were after me. Also I didn't speak until now because I had nothing to say and I thought that you all knew about my presence. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, It was my fault for not noticing you earlier." Their conversation got interrupted by a softball hitting Tooru right into her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE"

"DON'T 'WHAT THE HELL ME', YOU WERE THE ONE YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HARD ATTACK. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE. THERE'S SO MANY THING YET TO DISCOVER." He yelled back throwing a second ball at her face, which she managed to dodge it this time.

"How can you aim at me, I'm naked. You shouldn't be able to see me."

His dropped his third ball by the sudden realization that she was naked. Completely forgotten about this detail, he turns around flustered, even though he didn't matter that he was looking at her or not. With a shy voice he said.

"I can't see you but my nose managed to catch your scent and there is the fact that you are loud enough for me to guess where your face is."

"What do you mean I'm loud. Did you heard yourself lately?" She pouted at him before looking away, even no one could see it.

Wanting to continue any further, he changed the subject. "Anyway, like I was saying before, I specialized into hacking and surveillance."

"Is my type of guy." Mei said before charging at him until her face a haft an inch close to his, with twinkles in his eyes.

"You will have to show me your hardware. If you can hack inside a highly class secret agency working for the five top major countries, then you must a great baby in your hand. You will have to show me."

Mina pulls her backward, seeing that she was killing the poor lizard from embarrassment. "Calm down Mei, we don't want him to have a heart attack."

Successively pulling her away from her prey, lizard sighed in relief. He didn't how many time he will get an attack like this. Thankfully, Momo was the one who ended the banter.

"Back into the main topic, did you managed to steal information on the EPF that could help us redeem our names and expose the EPF for the crimes that they committed to the hero industry and to our friend." Everyone nodded, especially at the last part. Even Bakugo slightly tilted his head into a nod.

"Yes, indeed. I managed to find information on the members on the suicide squad and on the location of doctor Sidak."

"Suicide Squad" Todoroki said. Did he mean the villains like Dabi, who works with Bishop?

"Yes dude, you heard me right. The suicide squad was the villains that you all encounter. According to the file that I stole from them, Bishop recruited majors villains into their rank. They are part of a rehabilitation program, to help them become good citizens. Part of the program, they are obliged to work with the EPF in different kind of missions, including your capture."

"Why did they decide to use villains for their dirty work" Before Jacke could respond to Tooru question, Momo took over the conversation.

"Using the group of villains to do heroic acts while the heroes themselves are being questions on their integrity, will make convince the people that the government should have more control over each individual who is working in the hero industry. With his program, he will convince the parliament and citizens to hand the heroes into his arms, giving him full control on us and our friends."

"Momo is right about my brother plans. He will use the suicide squad to improve the EPF view on the public while they patrolled the city to capture all of us" Santiago confirmed Momo's educated guest.

"Because of the EPF base infiltration and the stage assassination of the president and his prime minister to frame Bakugo, made all of you the most wanted criminal of the country.

"Shit! Then we need to expose them very quickly and show the truth to the public" Everyone agreed with Kirishima.

But how can we do it. We don't have any proof?" Jirou asks.

"Luckily for Y'all I have a plan. I managed to locate Doctor Sidak inside a base near the Pacific Ocean, east of Japan. As all of know, Sidak was the one to built this nanomachine. We can use him as a witness. Plus don't forget, you have documents on the Kamiho project. Once I manage to unlock it, we can use them as evidence."

Bakugo didn't look convincing "This is great and all with you stupid plan except for the fact that the EPF control the NPA members."

"It isn't completely true. Not all members are convinced that you are criminal. Some of them found the result of the rogue heroes investigation sketchy. They think that the evidence tampered, making the heroes look like villains. Fortunately for us, the director of the NPA is of this kind. If we can bring the documents and a confession from Dr. Sidak, then all of your names will be cleared, including us since I illegally hack through their files." Santiago rubbed the back of his head.

"But how will we get a confession out of him. It's not like we can ask nicely."

Santiago had a creepy smile on his face when Jirou finished talking. The smile of his face, made everyone take a step back. "If he doesn't talk then I will have to take his balls and feed them to him." A nervous atmosphere spread through the lair, making them rethink on his sanity.

Returning into his carefree expression, ending the nervousness in the room, he said "Before thinking about how to press him for a confession, we will need to think of a plan to extract him out of his hideout..."

As Santiago continued telling all of his crazy plans, everyone listened to him except for Uraraka. Her attention was fully on DM. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as if something in her mind told her to do something about the situation.

" _Why didn't say anything. Why didn't come near me for a hug or a sweet kiss, did he love me, does he know how much pain I am feeling right now?"_ So many questions filled her mind as she didn't know what to say to him once they are alone.

She got pulled out of her thought by Tsuyu who was staring at her, pointing her head to DM..

"Go talk to him" She said to him as she followed Santiago who was escorting them into his lab where he will have to share with Mei.

Uraraka looks back at the robot to see him entering a room alone. Seeing the Chance of finally talking to him, she walked behind him, leaning her head against the door frame to see her main objective.

The room had one bed inside with a bookshelf against the wall. DM had his back showed to hed. It seems like he also didn't know how to talk to her.

Taking a deep breath, Uraraka slowly walked behind him before opening her mouth gently. "How do I know that you have my Izuku memories and personality." She asked in a shy voice, afraid by what

Turning to face her, he took steps, closing a bit the gap between the two. "Remember the time I tried to confess my feelings to you but I couldn't do it because I was too nervous. The guys all ganged up on me and force me to confess in front of our entire classroom. This was the embarrassing moment in my life but also the happiness in life because it was the day that you became mine."

With tears in her eyes, she took another step toward him. She wanted him to keep talking, hearing his voice brought back so many good memories while making her forget about the current situation. "I need more proof than that"

Obliging to her command he continued "At the end of our fourth date, I tried to found any possible way to kiss you without forcing myself on you. I so wanted to kiss but I was afraid to mess up. In the end, you were the one who had more courage than me. I still remember your soft lips on mine and how I fell into peace, forgetting everything around me. You had my fullest intention."

"Keep going" Uraraka said as both of them, this time, took a step together, as they knew what the other one was thinking and what he will do.

With a small robotic chuckle, he said "Do you remember our first time together. If I remember right, you almost rape me in my own house."

His statement got a small slap on his facing from a pouting Uraraka. "That's not fair. It is not raping if the other what to continue. You begged me multiple to release out."

They both laugh at, reviving old memories. The laughter ended, when they stared back at each other but there wasn't any awkwardness between the two.

DM got suddenly shocked feeling Uraraka's arms around him. Wanting to protect her physically and emotionally, he returned the hug whilst rubbing her back for comfort.

"How can I help you." She pleaded to him, She desperately needed guidance for this mission. " I want to save you but I don't know how." She tightened the hug, as if he will disappear if she let him go.

"We've been together for so long, you already know what I will technically say."

Giving him a sad smile, she nods at his statement. "I know. You will say that I need to move on because you don't deserve to be saved. You want me to be happy and to do that, you hope that I can found another man to love." She said that last part barely into a whisper. "This is one of thing that I love and hate about you. Always thinking about others but at the same time not considering their feelings about the situation."

"Sorry I can't help myself but..." Pulling himself away from the hug so he could wipe away the tears in her eyes. "This time I promise you that I will save the real me no matter what. You deserve to be happy and know he can make it happen" He talked to himself in the third person, detaching himself from the original one. "Since I'm not technically him, I will do everything in my power to save him." With that said she brought her back into the hug.

"Until I save him from the EPF, remember that I will always be here to help and comfort you if you need me. Just listen to my voice and guide yourself into the good memories."

Ochako had a huge grin on her face, listening to every tales that sheand Izuku had in her life. She never felt this happy since the alledge death of her Izuku.


	14. Media

It's been a week since the EPF showed the world its new branch: The suicide squad. The members are trained to fight against villains and rogues heroes as well. The government gave them permission to roam the street, and the authority to investigate any hero they deem a threat to society. After the EPF and NPA statement about Bakugo being the one to kill the prime minister, the judges gave them the warrant to arrest him and the other suspects who broke inside one of the EPF bases. The announcement of this new team caused the public to agitate. Some people welcome them because they thought that the government should step in so that they could put the heroes in check. Others thought that the suicide squad was a way to control the heroes. They were seen as big overstep on their freedom. They didn't the idea of a group of soldiers, targeting their beloved heroes who saved them countless times. They were plenty of conspiracy theories on the government framing the heroes so that they could gain more control and power.

Also, the fact that the suicide squad was composed of villains from the league of legends, made them question the EPF director's motivation. Why would he hire villains among his team? What is his plan and why did the government agree to it. This can't be good, the public thought. Even though these villains saved lives in the past week and arrested countless villains, they weren't well viewed by the citizens. Heck, there was even a protest to put these villains back into their cells.

And as for Bishop, he took a stand right in front of the public and journalists, ready to answer all of their questions. He was ready to appease them. As he stood in front of a huge crowd, he looked around him to see his new squad behind him with their hand behind their back and their head tilted upward. Right next to him, there was the spokesman of the Japanese government. He looked nervous by this situation. Bishop told him to relax, and that everything will be alright.

"Sir, can you answer the general public about why the director of the EPF decided to include former villains in the suicide squads." a reporter asked the spokesman but before he could answer his question, Bishop interrupted him.

"I know that many of you have skepticism on my new team and I understand your worries. I know that these men did awful things in their life and can't blame you for not trusting them. However while you see them as monsters, I saw them as hurt people who were trying to find a place in this world. For example, Dabi, who used to be part of the league of villains, wasn't always. A man is not born evil but he can be forced to do despicable acts. Dabi, here, was abused by his own father, who always pushed him far over his limits. His father physically and mentally abused him and once he started to his flames, he couldn't control them and burn himself. Then he escaped his home and wandered around the cities, desperately trying to find a way to survive. Living on the streets is not something that everybody wants. It is filled with criminal and mob bosses who are willing to use you for their advantage. Living in this kind of environment can cause a small child's heart to turn into cold stone. Resulting in him to hate the world. Dabi was alone in the streets and his only friends were gang members who used him for their own cause. I'm not asking you to forgive him for his crimes and forget, I'm asking him to understand his point of view. For him, he only knew a harsh world where the strong are on top and the weak are left into the dirt to die. For him, it was his only choice to survive."

All the reporters were silent during his speech, they started to understand the Bishop's point of view. They couldn't argue with his logic. It's true that children who lived inside a criminal gang end up doing criminals act on the order of their boss. This explanation gave them and the general public a new perceptive on some of the villains.

"I created this squad, not only to protect the citizens of Japan against rogue's heroes and villains as well but also to give this individual a chance to rebuild their life and use their skills for better uses. Each individual before you were hurt one way or another by the society to which their part in it. This is a cruel world that we are all living in. Even now, our society is base on the most powerful crushing the weakest below them."

"Can you clarify your statement?" another reporter asked him, questioning his statement that our society is base on a cruel system of the strong crushing weak.

"It will be my pleasure. This discrimination against the weak starts at the age of four when our children's quirks start to manifest. At this very moment you can't see the flaws of our society. If a child is born with a powerful quirk then everyone praised him for it without caring if this child as control over his quirk or not. As long as it is flashy, you all believe that he is destined to do great things in the world. But if you are unlucky enough to be born with a weak quirk then everyone will shun you. The perfect is the quirkless people in our society. These individuals who are unlucky enough to be born without a quirk in this world are shunned and disrespected by our society. As they continue to grow into adulthood, they are discriminated by their classmate, they are always the one to get bullies and the teachers don't do anything to stop it because in their eyes this is normal."

The reporters all started to back away as they could feel the intensity of his eyes piercing through their soul. His voice became deeper and darker with a hint of a growl in his speech. The tension of the room created a sensation of their neck being crushed by his voice itself. None of them couldn't move as they were enveloped by fear.

"The results of the treatment by the children and the adults and the adults who are supervising them caused the suicide death of thousands of children around the world with no care about their life. Instead of trying to find a way to solve this problem, the media and everyone around you turn a blind eye. So tell me, what rights do you have to judge my soldiers while the rest of you don't might crushing the lives of the quirkless community, just because they were not born with the incredible ability. The EPF allows the accept people with great talents in our ranks. It doesn't matter if you are born with a quirk or not. And I,as the director of the EPF believe that we can change the heart of these villains who were crushed by society and to bring peace between these two factions: The strong and the weak misjudged."

With these final words, he turns around with his troops following him, while he left the crowds completely stunned by surprise and fear. No one dares to even ask another question if they had the right mind to think at least.

In the backstage Dabi came toward Bishop. He had an irritated look on his face. He seems pissed off like hell.

"Mind explaining why you exposed my back story to the world." Dabi wanted to Bishop right across his face but he knew he wouldn't be a match for him. One wrong move and his head will be rolling across the floor without realizing it.

"Relax Dabi, I didn't reveal the entire truth. No ones know who is your father and who raised you on the streets. I made sure that no one will know. I just needed to make the public empathize about your situation, making them reflect on the pillar of our society."

As he was about to leave, Dabi spoke up again.

"What about Todoroki and his gang? It's been a week since they have gone missing and you aren't doing anything to find them, you promised me that..."

Poor Dabi, he didn't have time to finish his sentence as he caught himself falling on the ground. The fear in his heart to control over him and he could feel himself panic as he saw the rest of his body falling down across the floor. The coldness of death growled all over his head. The darkness was taking over him, blinding him from the world and reality itself. And once he opens his eyes, he could see the man before him, staring at him with dead like eyes.

"Before pointing fingers around, you should evaluate yourself. I gave you the opportunity to hunt him down and you fail. So don't come here, accusing me of breaking our contract. You had the chance and you blew it."

Dabi gulped. The saliva in his mouth was completely removed and dried off. His heart beat a thousand miles per second. His entire body was trembling and covered with sweat. His muscles nor his soul wouldn't move, afraid that any single movement with causing their end.

"Plus, don't worry about us not finding them. They will be the one to come at us."

With that said, Dabi continued to stand motionless until he heard a door closing in front of him. With the pressure out of the room he could breathe again. Falling down into his knees, he looks into the ceiling. Silently praying for the gods. The abuse of his father and the roughness of the street couldn't be compared to the presence of Bishop. In all these years of pain and suffering, he never met someone or something as terrifying as the Bishop itself. He even forgot the meaning of fear until he found him and brought him back within his little military army. He was woken up, inside him, the meaning of being scared of something.

"Who is he?" These were his thoughts.

Outside the room, Bishop walked across the hall, moving toward the exit so he could finally leave this damn place. He needs to prepare himself for the future. As he's walking, he could sense the presence of his general, the white tiger.

"Tiger, I need you to gather as many troops as you can bring them inside Base H. Make sure to that doctor Sidak is well protected against these heroes. I will not tolerate failure this time. Did I make myself understood?"

"Yes master, I understand. I will make sure to prepare a trap for them. They will not leave this place alive."

"Do not kill them, I want them alive."

The white tiger stopped as he saw that his master was no longer moving. He seems to be stuck into deep thought. What is he planning to do?

"White Tiger"

"Yes sir." He gulped. He could feel a strange powerful aura choking him to death.

"Once they come, I will need you to kill Uraraka."

W...Why?

" For two years we tried to control the thoughts and mind of Izuku Midoriya. I can say that we succeeded in making him a great asset to our cause. However, I noticed, during the fight on top of the base that he hesitated to kill her even though I ordered him through the comms. I fear that if we do not eliminate her, she will be the key to bring him out of his trance." Plus, my brother is with her. He could easily break our progress with her by his side."

With that said, he excused himself and left, leaving the tiger panting for air as he kneeled down on the floor.

A/N:

Sorry guys for going MIA. I didn't write anything for at least two months. I had a lot of problems with my studies. So I took a break until my grades have improved. However now that I'm in my break, I have more time to write.

Also, sorry for making this chapter short, I will write longer ones in the future. My next chapter will be published Saturday.


End file.
